Transformers Prime: New Missions, Threats and Fights
by SithDan
Summary: Sequel to Transformers Prime: New bots. It has been over a month sense Team Prime's Human allies have been transformed into Cybertronians/transformers and have Join the Autobot cause to help the Autobot's in the Cybertronian Civil War. Meanwhile M.E.C.H. is becoming an increasingly threat to Earth and it's Planetary Governments.
1. Calm before the Storm Part I

_**_**Please Note all characters and rights of the Transformers Prime Franshise belong to Hasbro, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci.**_**_

Calm before the Storm Part 1

Date: May 30, 2012, 1:30 P.M., Location: Autobot base omega 1,

It has been over a month sense Team Prime's Human allies have been transformed into Cybertronians/transformers and have Join the Autobot cause to help the Autobot's in the Great Cybertronian civil war. Team Prime's Human's Allies have been for the last 5 weeks been going through intense combat training with members of Team Prime to have them ready to fight the Decepticons. During that training Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Nova-strike Prime* and Ultra Aid* agreed the All members of Nova-Strike team should know the Basic's of Cybertronian/Transformer military combat Medicine and Medical Procedures to treat non life threatening Injuries in combat to not have a Cybertronian combat medic contain moving back a forward of patients that have serious injuries to patients that have are only suffering from simile non life threatening injuries. Along with their training in the Basic's of Cybertronian/Transformer military combat Medicine to treat non life threatening Injuries; Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Nova-strike Prime and Hardwire agreed to teach Nova-strike team the Basic's of Cybertronian Computer systems and how to hack into them to retrieve information to gain advantages over they enemies to defeat them.

Inside training room area 2 Nova-Strike Prime and Optimus Prime were having a few training sparring sections(During Practice sparring sections each opposite would switch to their sword-arm they would ware a thin practice armor covering over their normal armor that has sensors that were extra sensitive senors that is an opposite that is wearing the thin practice armor if their touched by an opposite sword-arm or hit by the opposite's fists or arms during practice the area of the where the Extra sensitive senors would cause numbness or them becoming extra sensitive to the area that their opposite hit them to simulate them being injured.) with Nova-Strike Prime to him develop more combat skills he'll need to survive encounters with the Decepticons. Nova-Strike Prime was calmly breathing and a little nervous as he prepared for his afternoon combat training sections with Optimus Prime. He focused in his mind for a second on have a sword in his right hand and after a second his right lower arm area transformed into a large 1.2296 meters long close quarter sword his lower right arm. Optimus Prime in a calm tone of voice, Optimus Prime "Nova-Strike today I will be your 1st sparring partner." Optimus Prime focused in his mind for a second and after a second his left lower arm area transformed into a large 1.2296 meters long close quarter sword his lower left arm.

The 2 began to circle each other a few seconds and than Nova-Strike Jumped in with his sword arm over his head to start his engage with Optimus Prime. Optimus out of instinct brought up his sword just above his head just time to block Nova-Strike's sword strike at his head. Optimus Easily parred the bow with his own by pushing Nova-Strike's sword strikes bow aside with some effort. He then slashed his sword fast downward towards Nova-Strike's right side(near his Rib cage area.). Nova-Strike saw Optimus Prime's counter strike headed towards him at the last second and block Optimus Counter strike by bring his sword downward along with his left hand reinforcing his sword arm just in time to block Optimus's Counter strike just in time but Optimus sword was just an cybertronians index finger width away from his right side.

Optimus Prime in a calm satisfying tone Voice, Optimus "Very good Nova-Strike your react time is improving." Nova-Strike in an Equal satisfying tone of Voice, Nova-Strike "Thanks." Optimus Nodded in improvement and in a calm cautiously tone of Voice, Optimus "But don't get overconfident as you sometimes think you have an advantage and then(Optimus Suck punched Nova-Strike right on his left side) your opposite does the unexpected." Just before Optimus Prime's Suck punch hit Nova-Strike he had anticipated that move and his Optimus's punch was coming in on his left side he moved out of way the way to the left causing Optimus's suck punch to miss and he countered with his own suck punch to Optimus's right side(left side from Nova-Strike's view point) causing Optimus to studded for a multi-second and feel a some pain letting out a painful grown and back pushing back. Nova-Strike in a calm and a little smug tone of Voice, Nova-Strike "Actually Optimus I have learn from my mistakes and your lessons." Optimus Prime in a little painful, calm and satisfying tone of Voice, Optimus "Very good Jack I'm again very satisfied with your progress your a fast learner." Nova-Strike nodded in satisfactory at Optimus appraisal.

Both Optimus and Nova-Strike Prime continued their sparring section for another minute and 7 seconds and ended with Optimus Prime Knocking down Nova-Strike Prime to the ground with his Sword-arm pointed a few inches from his throat area and with both breathing Moderately Exhausted from their Sparring Section. Nova-Strike looked at the Optimus with he sword near his throat and in calm accepted defeated tone of Voice to Optimus, Nova-Strike "I yield(Optimus removed his sword near Nova-strike's throat and Nova-strike got up.), good sparring match Optimus." During their sparring Section Optimus Prime received a few good hits from Nova-strike in their sparring section causing Optimus to Groan in Pain from his bruises and from a luck sword strike from Nova-strike's sword-arm that he was able to strike his sword-arm. Optimus Prime in a calm Satisfy tone of Voice, Optimus "Glad to see that your combat training is coming along nicely I'm pleased with your rapid progress. Let hope Vince's has developed his combat skilled just as well as you have Jack.(Optimus Prime when to the training room area 2 door's controls and opened the door and saw Shadow-Hunter* waiting for his sparring training section with him.) Come in Vince your Sparring match will begin in 10 minutes during that time I advise you to prepare for sparring section with me. I need a brief rest period to recover from my sparring section with Jack. 10 minutes Vince for you to prepare for our sparring section to help you hone your combat skills and survive an engage with the Decepitcons." Vince did as Optimus Prime asked of him and came into training room area 2 were he saw Jack getting up from his recently sparring training section with Optimus Prime.

1:43 P.M.

Shadow-Hunter was calmly breathing and a little nervous as he prepared for his afternoon combat training sections with Optimus Prime. He focused in his mind for a second on have a sword in his right hand and after a second his left lower arm area transformed into a large a 1.3583 meters long close quarter sword. Optimus Prime in a calm tone of voice, Optimus Prime "Shadow-Hunter today I will be your sparring partner." Optimus Prime focused in his mind for a second and after a second his left lower arm area transformed into a large 1.2296 meters long close quarter sword his lower left arm.

The 2 began to circle each other a few seconds and than Optimus Prime Jumped in with his sword arm over his head to start his engage with Shadow-Hunter. Vince out of instinct brought up his sword just above his head just time to block Optimus's sword strike at his head. It took Vince a moderate amount of Effort parred the bow with his own by pushing Optimus Prime's sword strikes bow aside with some effort. He then slashed his sword fast downward towards Optimus Prime's Left side(near his Rib cage area.). Optimus Prime saw Vince's counter strike headed towards him at the last second and block Vince's counter strike by bring his sword downward along with his left hand reinforcing his sword arm just in time to block Vince's counter strike just in time but Vince's sword was just an Cybertronians index finger width away from his right side.

Optimus Prime in a calm satisfying tone Voice, Optimus "Very good Shadow-Hunter your react time is improving." Shadow-Hunter in an equal satisfying tone of Voice, Shadow-Hunter "Thanks." Optimus Nodded in improvement and in a calm cautiously tone of Voice, Optimus "But don't get overconfident as you sometimes think you have an advantage and then(Optimus suck punched Vince Jones's left on his right side) your opposite does the unexpected." Just before Optimus Prime's Suck punch hit Shadow-Hunter he had moderate anticipated that move and his Optimus's punch was coming in on his right side he was able Partially able to move out of way the way to the right causing Optimus's suck punch to Partially make contact with the Shadow-Hunter's right side causing him to stumble back a few ft. from Optimus's suck punch and for a few multi-seconds and feel a some pain letting out a painful grown and back pushing back. Shadow-Hunter in a surprised tone of Voice, Shadow-Hunter "Not Fair Optimus you cheated by using a dirty handed trick, Luckily I was able to Partially dodge your surprise attack." Optimus Prime in somewhat satisfying and disappointing tone Voice, Optimus "Vince your Enemy will do whatever it takes to win a battle and that includes under handed dirty tricks to accomplish Victory and you must quickly adapt to react in changing conditions of battle and war to counter your enemy's under hand dirty tricks with your know or to quickly change your Strategy to counter your enemy's unforeseen Tactics and Strategies. Vince I have come to see that your slightly slower at adapting to change than Jack is; However your coming along nicely in your combat training Sections with me." Shadow-Hunter nodded in satisfactory at Optimus appraisal.

Both Optimus and Shadow-Hunter continued their sparring section for another 57 seconds and ended with Optimus Prime Knocking down Shadow-Hunter to the ground with his Sword-arm pointed a few inches from his throat area and with Optimus breathing Moderately heavy from exhausted and with Vince breathing Moderately heavy from exhausted from their Sparring Section. Vince looked at the Optimus with he sword near his throat and in calm accepted defeated tone of Voice to Optimus, Shadow-Hunter "I yield(Optimus removed his sword near Shadow-Hunter's throat and Shadow-Hunter got up.), good sparring match Optimus." During their sparring Section Shadow-Hunter received a few good hits from Optimus Prime in their sparring section causing Shadow-Hunter to Groan in Pain from his bruises and from a luck sword strike from Shadow-Hunter's sword-arm that he was able to strike his sword-arm.

Optimus Prime looking both at Shadow-Hunter and Nova-strike Prime and in a moderate exhausted tone of Voice, Optimus "Jack, Vince I have a brief strategic and Tactical test scenario both of you to practice if your team were to engage the Decepitcons." They both reached the computer terminal in Training room 2 and the computer screen with a Virtual map for a brief strategic and tactical test scenario for both of them to develop strategies and tactics went facing superior numbers of Decepitcons and to develop short term Tactical victories and long term Strategic victories. They both saw on the computer terminal computer screen a battlefield scenario map with 6 Rock formations of Various sizes ranging from a height and diameter of at least 5 meters to 55 meters in height and diameter in Various positions on the Battlefield. 3 of the Rock formations were on each size of the battlefield ranging from 5 meters to 55 meters in height and diameter. On the strategy and tactical test scenario map both Jack and Vince saw on one side of the map 6 Autobots Figures with Vitals of his Team vs 20 Con troopers(15 Regular Ground con troopers and 5 Con Fliers.) and Decepitcon Commanding officer(in this case the Command Decepitcon Commanding officer is the Decepitcon: Dreadwing.) Optimus Prime in a Seriously calm and somewhat calculating tone of voice, Optimus Prime "Jack and Vince today in these strategy and tactical test scenario you well be facing overwhelming Decepitcon forces and You need to develop a Strategy and tactics to survive and defeat the overwhelming Decepitcons forces.(Optimus pressed the start button) Begin and good luck."

As Jack ad Vince begin their Strategy and tactical test scenario Jack formed a Strategy to combat the Decepitcons in this combat scenario. 1st Jack would order Ryu Senshi*(Aka Miko Nakadai) to head to the nearest Rock Formation(on the left side of the map.) left Flank with a height of 5 meters to take cover, cover his groups left flank along with providing fire and to possible harass the enemy center line to possible take out a few Enemy troops as well as to try to take out the enemy troops on their left flank facing them(Facing Nova strike's group the enemy left flank was actually their right flank from Nova Strike's viewpoint). He ordered Shadow-Hunter and Serenity* to head to the nearest Rock formation on the right flank(on the right side of the map.) with a height of 12.5 meters to take cover, cover his groups right flank along with providing fire and to possible harass the enemy center line to possible take out a few Enemy troops as well as to try to take out the enemy troops on their right flank facing them(Facing Jack's group the enemy right flank was actually their left flank from Jack's viewpoint). 2nd He would have Ultra Aid and Hardwire* with him at the one of Rock Formation on the center (the center of the map) with a height of 31.25 meters to take cover. Jack would providing fire and to possible harass the enemy center line to possible take out a few Enemy troops along with Ryu Senshi, Shadow-Hunter and Serenity. He would have Ultra Aid Ready for Medical Aid as well as a Rear Guard to be ready went the Con Flyer Troops would try to land at the rear of Jack's Group to catch them off guard and unprepared. He ordered and Hardwire to provide Anti-air support with his blasters to try to shoot as many Con flyers while they were in the Air flying firing on them and trying to get behind his forces.

1:50 P.M.

Within a matter of Minutes Nova-strike Prime see the his group forces due as they were ordered and during that time he saw that Ryu Senshi was able to take out all 3 Con troops(2 while they were running for cover and the last one Ryu Senshi was able to snipe the last troop went the troop for a spilt second stuck up his head to much give Ryu Senshi the chance to shot him.) of their left flank as well as being able to take out 1 of 4 Con troops on the center of the enemy lines before the cons were able to get to cover on that their Rock Formations on their side. He saw that Shadow-Hunter and Serenity were able to take out all of the Con troops of their right flank as well as being able to take out 1 of 4 Con troops on the center of the enemy lines before the cons were able to get to cover on that their Rock Formations on their side. As Jack Predicted as the Con flyers were in the Air flying firing on them and trying to get behind his forces he saw Hardware's Brilliant Shooting and with Hardwire's ability to predicted after seeing the con flyers flying in a pattern on were to shoot down 2 of the con flyers before they were able to slip past his covering fire and land behind Jack's Group. He saw as the con flyers landed that they were meet by June's blaster fire as soon as they landed and she was able to kill 2 with her blaster fire before the con troops were able to open fire. As soon as the last Con Flyer landed and Transformed and began to open fire on Nova-Strike Prime teams rear Ultra-Aid ran from cover toward the Con flyer as he open fire to take him out was able to dodge a few blaster blasts from the Con flyer and clashed with the Con flyer and they briefly fought and ended with the Con flyer dead but with Ultra-Aid receiving and few minor injuries during their Hand to hand combat. With the Decepitcon Air support eliminated Nova-strike ordered his team to wait in their defense positions for the Decepitcons to attack from their defensive positions at the center of their lines.

1:52 P.M.

After a few minutes Dreadwing ordered 5 Decepitcon troops to do a Full all out assault on Jack's team left Flank(Facing Dreadwing's group the enemy right flank was actually their left flank from Dreadwing's viewpoint) while he and the rest of the Decepitcon troops do a Full all out assault on Jack's team right Flank(Facing Dreadwing's group the enemy left flank was actually their right flank from Dreadwing's viewpoint). Jack saw these two attacks and quickly formed a plan: Both he and June would leave their Defensive positions and reinforce his teams left Flank were Miko is to help her in elminate the Decepticon troopers headed for her. He order Rafael to stay put and in cover and to do Sniping to provide fire and to possible try to take out the enemy troops moving towards Vince and Sierra on their right flank. The 2 groups clashed and the fight between Jack, June and Miko ending in 30 seconds with all the Decepitcon troops dead; however during the fight Miko Suffered a Moderate Injury from the 2 decepitcon troopers getting in a good few hits in her upper left shoulder area causing a moderate into her Robotic arm socket and joint along with her leaking a minimal amount energon leakage. After their Fight Jack saw Rafael, Vince and Sierra were able to take out the Decepitcon troopers that came with him but saw Vince and Sierra struggling against Dreadwing. Jack ordered June to Stay with Miko for Know and treat Miko's injury and well told Rafael to hold his fire because he was coming over to help him, Vince and Sierra in their Fight with Dreadwing.

1:55 P.M.

The Fight between Dreadwing and Jack's team ended with Dreadwing being decapitated by Jack in a Sword Duel between himself(with his 1 ½ sword) and dreadwing's sword. Jack was able thanks with a good hit from Vince to Dreadwing in his lower right side temporarily causing Dreadwing to loss Balance for a Split Second give Jack a chance to cut his head clean off ending the fight with the Decepitcons. After the Duel Jack cold see that Sierra was severely wounded by Dreadwing and Immeditely medical treatment because she is losing Energon fast from 2 stabbing wounds(one in her right upper chest and the other close to her Spark/Heart chamber) and from a huge slash on her left leg that nearly cut off her left leg. June Quickly came to Sierra and got work and Treating Sierra Life Threatening Injuries from Dreadwing. June was able to stop the leaking of Energon from Sierra main stabbing wounds and seal them up but she told Jack that Sierra needs an energon transfusion or she will died. Vince was the one that Volunteered for the Energon transfusion and June got to work Setting over a Transfusion between Sierra and Vince. The Transfusion was able to further stabilized Sierra and June got to work treating Sierra's injuries leg and the strategic and tactical test scenario ended.

2:00 P.M.

After the strategic and tactical test scenario ended Jack and Vince step away from the computer console to let Optimus Prime Grade them in their overall strategic and tactical skills. After a few minutes Optimus Prime in a calm tone of voice to both of them, Optimus Prime "Overall Jack and Vince I give you a 70%." Jack in a Curious tone of Voice, Jack "Why such a low score Optimus?" Optimus in a Calm tone of Voice, Optimus "Because Jack during the last part of the Scenario you did a critical mistake? Your Mistake was that you didn't take the threat of Dreadwing seriously and allowed him to cause life threatening injuries to Sierra. You should have told Instead told June to reinforce Miko and to have Rafael to provide snipe cover for both of them; As well told Sierra to fall back and have yourself and Vince engage Dreadwing and his troops since both you and Vince are 2 of the best fighters in dealing with one of Megatron's best officer's and fighters."

* * *

*Nova-Strike Prime is formerly Team Prime's Human ally Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Ultra-Aid is formerly Team Prime's Human nurse and Medical specialist: June Darby and the mother of Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Shadow-Hunter is formerly Jack Darby's childhood friend and High school rival High school: Vince Jones.

*Ryu Senshi is formerly Team Prime's Human communication's expert: Miko Nakatia.

*Serenity is formerly Jack Darby's High school crush: Sierra Michaelson.

*Hardwire is formerly the Human computer expert and hacker: Rafael Esquivel.


	2. Calm before the Storm Part II

Calm before the Storm Part 2

 _ _The Following is a training section between Arcee, June Darby and Sierra Michelson roughly the same-time as the training section between Optimus Prime, Jackson 'Jack' Darby and Vince Jones in training room area 2.__

Date: May 30, 2012, 1:30 P.M., Location: Autobot base omega 1, Training room area 1

Ultra Aid(Aka June Darby) and Serenity(Aka Sierra Michelson) along with and Arcee are having a few training sparring sections(During Practice sparring sections each opposite in hand to hand combat they would ware a thin practice armor covering over their normal armor that has sensors that were extra sensitive senors that is an opposite that is wearing the thin practice armor if their touched by an opposite sword-arm or hit by the opposite's fists or arms during practice the area of the where the Extra sensitive senors would cause numbness or them becoming extra sensitive to the area that their opposite hit them to simulate them being injured.) with Ultra Aid to her develop more combat skills she'll need to survive encounters with the Decepticons. Ultra Aid was calmly breathing and a little nervous as she prepared for her afternoon combat training section with Arcee. Arcee in a calm tone of voice, Arcee "Ultra Aid today I will be your 1st sparring partner." Arcee got into a fighting stance and both of they began to circle each other a few seconds and than she Jumped in with her left arm in straight punch toward June's right side(left side to June near her lower Rib cage area.) starting her training section with June. June out of instinct brought her left arm to block her left punch moving shifted her punch to the side and instinctively counter attack with her own right punch toward Arcee's right side(Left side to Arcee).

Arcee easily moved and dodged June's right punch by jumping to the side and quickly counter with her own right arm in a straight punch toward June's left side a split second faster than June could mostly reaction in time to get her guard up and struck June causing her to stumble back a few inches. June was able to partially see Arcee right punch and was able to move back a few inches and to brace herself for Arcee's Punch and when Arcee's Punch hit it caused her to feel lightly moderate amount of pain from her Punch. Arcee in a calm dissatisfy tone voice, Arcee "Still to slow reaction June but let lease you were able to partially predict my punch and move back a few inches to less the impact of my punch. You need to keep working on your reaction time June if not you dead in battle against Decepitcons." June in a little nervous and calm tone of voice, June "I Know Arcee I'm trying to further develop my reaction but I'm not a soldier, I'm a Nurse." Arcee in a calm tone of voice, Arcee "June if your going to be a Combat Medic you need to learn how to defend yourself in-case a Decepitcon Engages you in hand to hand and survive the encounter."

June nodded in agreement with Arcee's advise and in a calm tone of Voice, June "I understand Arcee I'll double my effects in my combat training. Let us continue our sparring training section." Arcee Nodded in agreement with June and continue their sparring training section. Arcee jumped in toward June and throw her right arm in straight punch toward June's left side(right side to June near her lower Rib cage area.).June out of instinct brought her left arm to block her left punch moving shifted her punch to the side and instinctively counter attack with both her own right punch and her right kick toward Arcee's right side(Left side to Arcee). Arcee was able to see June's right punch and was able to bend herself backwards and June's right punch missed by than she feel June's unexpected Right kick sweep her left leg forcing her to loss her balance and fall down but and the last second she was able to recover her balance and jumped a few ft. away from June. Arcee in a Satisfied tone of Voice, Arcee "Your a fast learner June, nice right kick I didn't expect that move of ours." June in a calm, confident and a little smug tone of voice, June "Thank You Arcee I have a good teacher to teach me." Arcee Nodded in a calm and cautious tone of voice, Arcee "Thank You June but don't get overconfident."

Both Arcee and June continued their sparring section for another 54 seconds and ended with Arcee knocking down June with an unexpected left kick and give June 3 Rapped punches causing her to loss her balance and fall to the ground with Arcee Standing on top of June with her Right arm extended out near June's head area and with both breathing moderately exhausted from their sparring section. June looked at the Arcee with her Right arm extended out near June's head area and in calm accepted defeated tone of Voice to Arcee, June "I yield(Arcee put down her Right arm extended out near June's head area and June got up.), good sparring match Arcee." During their sparring section Arcee received a few good hits from June in their sparring section causing Arcee to groan in pain from her bruises and from a Partially luck hit from June successful bypassing her guard with a left upper cut and hit Arcee's chin area. After she was partially hit Arcee could taste Energon in her mouth and from June's luck hit. Arcee in a calm Satisfy tone of Voice, Arcee "Glad to see your combat training is coming along nicely I'm pleased with your rapid progress. Let hope Sierra's has developed her combat skilled just as well as you have June. Sierra your sparring match will begin in 10 minutes during that time I advise you to prepare for sparring section with me. I need a brief rest period to recover from my sparring section with June. 10 minutes Sierra for you to prepare for our sparring section to help you hon your combat skills and survive an engage with the Decepitcons." Sierra did as Arcee asked of him and came into training room area 1 where June is getting up from her recently sparring training section with Arcee.

1:43 P.M.

Sierra was calmly breathing and a little nervous as she prepared for her afternoon combat training sections with Arcee. The 2 began to circle each other a few seconds and than Sierra Jumped in with her left arm in straight punch toward Arcee's right side(to Arcee her left side to her upper torso left side area) to start her engage with Arcee. Arcee out of instinct brought her left arm to block her left punch moving shifted her punch to the side and instinctively counter attack with her own right punch toward Seirra's right side(Left side to Sierra). Sierra easily block her right punch moving shifted her punch to the side and counter attacked by a left kick at Arcee. Arcee saw her left kick coming and at the last slip second Jumped a few ft. away. Arcee in a calm satisfying tone voice, Arcee "Very good Serenity your react time has improved a lot." Serenity in an equal satisfying tone of voice, Serenity "Thanks." Arcee nodded in improvement and in a calm cautiously tone of voice, Arcee "But don't get overconfident as you sometimes think you have an advantage and then(Arcee throw a right upper cut toward Sierra on her left side) your opposite does the unexpected." Just before Arcee's right upper cut hit Sierra had anticipated that move and her punch was coming in on her left side she moved out of way the way to the left causing Arcee's right upper cut to miss and she countered with both a left punch and a right Kick of her own to Arcee's right side(left side from Sierra's view point) causing her to both stumble back a ft. and then have Sierra's right kick sweep her off her feet causing her to fall down to the ground back again at the last moment caught herself to complete fall down to the ground and jumped a few ft. way from Sierra; He did however for a multi-second and feel a some pain letting out a painful grown and reengaged Sierra. Sierra in a calm and a little smug tone of voice, Sierra "Actually Acree I have learned from my mistakes and your lessons." Arcee in a little painful, calm and satisfying tone of voice, Arcee "Very good Sierra I'm again very satisfied with your progress your a fast learner." Sierra nodded in satisfactory at Arcee's appraisal.

Both Arcee and Serenity continued their sparring section for another 45 seconds and ended with Arcee knocking down June with an unexpected left kick and give June 3 Rapped punches causing her to loss her balance and fall to the ground with Arcee standing on top of June with her Right arm extended out near June's head area and with both breathing moderately exhausted from their sparring section. June looked at the Arcee with her Right arm extended out near June's head area and in calm accepted defeated tone of Voice to Arcee, Sierra "I yield(Arcee put down her Right arm extended out near Sierra's head area and June got up.), good sparring match Arcee." During their sparring section Arcee received a few good hits from Sierra in their sparring section causing Arcee to groan in pain from her bruises and from a few luck hits from Sierra successful bypassing her guard and giving her 5 direct hits to her left upper and Mid torso area from Sierra. Arcee in a calm Satisfy tone of Voice, Arcee "Glad to see your combat training is coming along nicely I'm pleased with your rapid progress."

* * *

 _ _Meanwhile a training section between Bulkhead and Miko Nakadai is happening at the same-time as the training section between Arcee, June Darby and Sierra Michelson in training room area 1.__

Ryu Senshi(Aka Miko Nakadai) and Bulkhead were having a few training sparring sections(During Practice sparring sections each opposite would switch to their blunt hand weapons(Bulkhead with his arm Mace and Miko Nakadai with her arm hammer) they would wear a thin practice armor covering over their normal armor that has sensors that were extra sensitive senors that is an opposite that is wearing the thin practice armor if their touched by an opposite's weapon or hit by the opposite's fists or arms during practice the area of the where the Extra sensitive senors would cause numbness or them becoming extra sensitive to the area that their opposite hit them to simulate them being injured.) with Ryu Senshi to her develop more combat skills she'll need to survive encounters with the Decepticons. Ryu Senshi was calmly breathing and a little nervous as he prepared for his afternoon combat training sections with Bulkhead. He focused in his mind for a second on have a sword in his right hand and after a second his right lower arm area transformed into a large close quarter arm hammer on her lower right arm. Bulkhead in a calm tone of voice, Bulkhead "Ryu Senshi today I will be your sparring partner." Bulkhead focused in his mind for a second and after a second his left lower arm area transformed into his close quarter blunt arm mace in his lower left arm.

The 2 began to circle each other a few seconds and than Ryu Senshi Jumped in with her hammer over her head to start her engage with Bulkhead. Bulkhead out of instinct brought up his arm mace just above his head just time to block Ryu Senshi's Hammer strike at his head. Bulkhead easily parred the bow with his own by pushing Ryu Senshi hammer strike bow aside with some effort. He then try to slam his arm mace fast downward towards Ryu Senshi's right side(near her Rip cage area.). Ryu Senshi saw Bulkhead's counter strike headed towards her at the last second and block Bulkhead strike by bring her arm hammer downward along with his left hand reinforcing her arm hammer just in time to block Bulkhead's Counter strike just in time but Bulkhead arm mace was just an Cybertronians index finger width away from her right side.

Bulkhead in a calm satisfying tone Voice, Bulkhead "Very good Ryu Senshi your react time is improving." Ryu Senshi in an Equal satisfying tone of Voice, Ryu Senshi "Thanks." Bulkhead nodded in improvement and in a calm cautiously tone of Voice, Bulkhead "But don't get overconfident as you sometimes think you have an advantage and then(Bulkhead Suck punched Ryu Senshi right on his left side) your opposite does the unexpected." Just before Bulkhead's suck punch hit Ryu Senshi she had anticipated that move and his Bulkhead's punch was coming in on his left side he moved out of way the way to the left causing Optimus's suck punch to miss and he countered with his own suck punch to Bulkhead's right side(left side from Ryu Senshi's view point) causing Bulkhead to studded for a multi-second and feel a some pain letting out a painful grown and back pushing back. Ryu Senshi in a calm and a little smug tone of Voice, Ryu Senshi "Actually Bulkhead I have learn from my mistakes and your lessons." Bulkhead in a little painful, calm and satisfying tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Very good Miko I'm again very satisfied with your progress your a fast learner." Ryu Senshi nodded in satisfactory at Bulkhead appraisal.

Both Bulkhead and Ryu Senshi continued their sparring section for another minute and 7 seconds and ended with Bulkhead Knocking down Ryu Senshi to the ground with his with his left arm mace extended out near Ryu Senshi's head area and with both heavily breathing and exhausted from their sparring section. Ryu Senshi looked at the Bulkhead with left arm mace extended out a few inches from her head area. Ryu Senshi looked at the Bulkhead with left arm mace extended out near her head area and in calm accepted defeated tone of Voice to Bulkhead, Ryu Senshi "I yield(Bulkhead removed his sword near Ryu Senshi's throat and Ryu Senshi got up.), good sparring match Bulkhead." During their sparring section Bulkhead received a few good hits from Miko in their sparring section causing Bulkhead to groan in pain from her bruises and from a Partially luck hit from Miko successful bypassing his guard with a left upper cut and hit Bulkhead's chin area. After she was partially hit Bulkhead could taste Energon in his mouth and from Miko's luck hit. Bulkhead in a calm Satisfy tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Glad to see your combat training is coming along nicely I'm pleased with your rapid progress."

* * *

 _ _The Following is a training section between Bulkhead and Miko Nakadai roughly the same-time as the training section between Ratchet,__ __Bumblebee, Rafael Esquivel in training room area 4.__

Date: May 30, 2012, 1:30 P.M., Location: Autobot base omega 1, Training room area 4

Bumblebee and Hardwire(Aka Rafael Esquivel) along with Ratchet are having a few training sparring sections(During Practice sparring sections each opposite in hand to hand combat they would ware a thin practice armor covering over their normal armor that has sensors that were extra sensitive senors that is an opposite that is wearing the thin practice armor if their touched by an opposite sword-arm or hit by the opposite's fists or arms during practice the area of the where the extra sensitive senors would cause numbness or them becoming extra sensitive to the area that their opposite hit them to simulate them being injured.) with Hardwire for him to develop more combat skills he'll need to survive encounters with the Decepticons. Hardwire was calmly breathing and a little nervous as he prepared for his afternoon combat training section with Bumblebee. Bumblebee in a calm tone of voice(unusual beeps and tones), Bumblebee "Hardwire today I will be your 1st sparring partner." Bumblebee got into a fighting stance and both of they began to circle each other a few seconds and than he Jumped in with his right arm in straight punch toward Rafael's left side(left side to Rafael near his lower Rib cage area.) starting his training section with Rafael. Rafael out of instinct brought his right arm to block his right punch moving shifted him punch to the side and instinctively counter attack with his own left punch toward Bumblebee left side(right side to Bumblebee).

Bumblebee easily moved and dodged Rafael's right punch by jumping to the side and quickly counter with her own right arm in a straight punch toward Rafael's right side a split second faster than Rafael's could mostly reaction in time to get him guard up and struck Rafael causing him to stumble back a few inches. Rafael was able to partially see Bumblebee right punch and was able to move back a few inches and to brace himself for bumblebee's punch and when bumblebee's punch hit it caused him to feel lightly moderate amount of pain from his Punch. Bumblebee in a calm dissatisfy tone voice, Bumblebee "Still to slow reaction Rafael but let lease you were able to partially predict my punch and move back a few inches to less the impact of my punch. You need to keep working on your reaction time Rafael if not you dead in battle against Decepitcons." Rafael in a little nervous and calm tone of voice, Rafael "I Know Bumblebee I'm trying to further develop my reaction but I'm not a soldier, I'm a computer technical specialist and hacker." Bumblebee in a calm tone of voice, Bumblebee "Hardwire if your going to be activate field combat agent, computer technical support specialist and hacker you need to learn how to defend yourself in-case a Decepitcon engages you in hand to hand and survive the encounter."

Rafael nodded in agreement with Bumblebee's advise and in a calm tone of Voice, Rafael "I understand Bumblebee I'll double my effects in my combat training. Let us continue our sparring training section." Bumblebee nodded in agreement with Hardwire and continue their sparring training section. Bumblebee jumped in toward Hardwire and throw his right arm in straight punch toward Rafael's left side(right side to Hardwire near his lower Rib cage area.). Rafael out of instinct brought his left arm to block his left punch moving shifted his punch to the side and instinctively counter attack with both his own right punch and his right kick toward Bumblebee's right side(Left side to Bumblebee). Bumblebee was able to see Hardwire's right punch and was able to blend himself backward and Hardwire's right punch missed by than he feel 's unexpected right kick sweep his left leg forcing him to loss his balance and fall down but and the last second he was able to recover his balance and jumped a few ft. away from Rafael. Bumblebee in a satisfied tone of Voice, Bumblebee "Your a fast learner Rafael, nice right kick I didn't expect that move of ours." Rafael in a calm, confident and a little smug tone of voice, June "Thank you bee I have a good teacher to teach me." Bumblebee nodded in a calm and cautious tone of voice, bumblebee "Thank you hardwire but don't get overconfident."

Both Bumblebee and Hardwire continued their sparring section for another minute and 8 seconds and ended with bumblebee knocking down hardwire with an unexpected left kick and give Hardwire 5 rapped punches causing him to loss his balance and fall to the ground with bumblebee standing on top of Hardwire with his right arm extended out near Hardwire's head area and with both breathing moderately exhausted from their sparring section. Rafael's looked at the Bumblebee with his right arm extended out near Rafael's head area and in calm accepted defeated tone of voice to Bumblebee, Rafael"I yield(Bumblebee put down his right arm extended out near Rafael's head area and Rafael got up.), good sparring match Bee." During their sparring section Bumblebee received a few good hits from Hardwire in their sparring section causing Bumblebee to groan in pain from his bruises and from a partially luck hit from Rafael successful bypassing his guard with a left upper cut and hit Bumblebee's chin area. After he was partially hit Bumblebee could taste Energon in his mouth and from Hardwire's luck hit. Bumblebee in a calm Satisfy tone of Voice, Bumblebee "Glad to see your combat training is coming along nicely I'm pleased with your rapid progress."

* * *

1:38 P.M.

After a few minutes Rafael's sparring section with Bumblebee, Ratchet approached Hardwire and in a calm tone of voice, Rafael "You fought well Hardwire now come it's time for you daily technical computer information and hacking section to develop further you hacking skills." Both Ratchet and Hardwire come up to 2 computer terminals in the training area. As Rafael come up to the nearest computer terminal and prepared for his technical computer information and hacking section with Ratchet; Ratchet in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Hardwire today I have set up a moderate complex computer security and anti-virus program into this computer(he said pointing to the computer terminal in front of himself) that I want you with your computer terminal to bypass with your hacking skills. Hardwire this Complex computer Security and anti-virus program I set up is far more complex and security than even the human's races best security and anti-virus programs and from the other computer security and anti-virus programs I had set up to test your hacking skills. Hardwire you'll have 2 minutes and 15 seconds to try to bypass the security and anti-virus program by your hacking into the computer. Please note Hardwire the record of cracking this complex computer security and anti-virus program is 45 seconds set by me and the next closest is Arcee at 1 minute and 30 seconds, ready began."

As the clock started Rafael began to try to bypass the computer security and anti-virus programs. Rafael 1st tried to bypass the computer security and anti-virus programs by programming a decay computer source code to try to fool the computer's security and anti-virus programs into accepted his computer source code to bypass the security and anti-virus programs but to not effect. Rafael than created 5 Trojan horse programs: 4 Trojan horse programs as decays and the 1 Actual Trojan horse program with different computer virus program to use into computer system but before he activate them Rafael scan the computer's program source code for a possible pattern in the computer source program as a weakness to launch his Torjan horse programs. After 40 seconds of searching and scanning the computer source program and was able to find a pattern in the computer source program and after seeing the pattern launched his Torjan horse programs. Rafael saw all his 4 of his decoy Torjan horse programs with trapped and eliminated his decoy Torjan horse programs. His actual Trojan horse program was able to fool and slip pass the 2nd computer terminal security and anti-virus programs and he was able to grant access to the 2nd computer terminal.

Time: 1:40 P.M.

After 57 seconds Rafael finished his hacking section Ratchet saw that Rafael standing quietly and finished sense he finished his hacking section. Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Time: 57 Seconds, Incredible Hardwire you were able hack and bypass the computer security and anti-virus programs in 57 seconds you have beaten Arcee's recent hacking section by 33 seconds; Hardwire your hacking skills into Cybertronian computer system have improved; however you still have a long to go with you hacking skills into Cybertronian computer system these security and anti-virus program are moderate basic and that the latest Decepitcon's computer security and anti-virus programs are more complex then these simple programs. However I could say that your hacking skills are well beyond that of when you were human. I'm confidentially say that you could easily hack into the most advance human security and anti-virus programs to have access to a human computer system."


	3. New Vehicle Modes Part I

New Vehicle Modes Part I

Date: May 30, 2012, Time: 2:00 P.M., Location: Autobot base omega 1

After Team Prime and Nova-Strike Prime teams finished their daily intense training in Cybertronian Tech and combat they headed from their training room areas to the Autobot base's Energon storage area to pick some energon cubes to reenergize themselves from their exhausting intense training. After they reenergized themselves with energon they headed to the Autobot's base's main control room and staging area to put into the Autobot base main computer their Progress of their intense training with their students. After a few minutes of Team Prime putting into the Autobot base main computer their Progress of their intense training with their students Optimus quietly decided to himself that it was time to their New Recruits to choose their Vehicle modes to better blend with the Human's of Earth to cause stick out like a sore thumb. Just as he was able to speak all of the Transformers present hear their bases proximity sensor when off let them know that Special Agent William Fowler is coming down to get his weekly reports from Team Prime. During their training of Nova-Strike Prime Team Optimus have asked agent Fowler if his Planetary government would allow him to bring Vehicle schematics and blueprints of some of their Planet's best Military and civilian modes of transportation for them to chose their own vehicle mode to blend in with Human's of Earth to cause stick out like a sore thumb.

Time: 2:10 P.M.

As the Autobot base elevator system bring down the elevator to the Main Autobot Base. As the elevator touch down of the Land platform the door opened Revealing an overweight(rather like it or not he is overweight) middle Aged African-American Man in a Business Suit with a lose tied tie around his neck walking out. As Agent William Fowler walked out the Elevator he looked around the Autobot base and saw Team Prime. Agent Fowler looking directly at Optimus Prime and in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Agent Fowler "Prime how's the combat training of Jack's teams coming along?" Optimus Prime "Their combat training is coming relatively well. Agent Fowler where you able to get some of your Planet's best Military and Civilian Vehicle schematics and blueprints of modes of transportation for Nova-Strike Prime team to chose their own vehicle mode to blend in with Human's of Earth to cause stick out like a sore thumb?" Fowler in a calm tone of voice, Fowler "As a Matter of fact yes.(he began to walk up to Optimus and took out of his suits coat pocket a USB drive) Here Optimus Please open your hand."(Optimus did and she saw Fowler place the USB drive into the pam of his robotic hand.) Optimus in a calm tone of Voice, Optimus "Thank you Agent Fowler." Fowler in a gratitude and calm tone of Voice, Fowler "Your welcome Optimus however know that it took me and others that support me and your cause a lot of persuasion to let our Nation's Military and civilian leaders to allow us to gain access to some of our best Military and Civilian Vehicle schematics and blueprints of modes of transportation." Optimus Prime "We're in your debt Agent Fowler for during this for us to help." Fowler "Just Repaying some of the times you saved my bacon from the Decepticons."

As Fowler coming their Conversation and with Optimus Prime give Fowler Detailed Reports of Nova-strike Prime Team Both Fowler and Optimus were talking on how both Decepticon and M.E.C.H. activities have being quiet for the last few weeks. Optimus Prime in a calm calculating tone of Voice, Optimus "Agent Fowler it seems that the Decepitcons and M.E.C.H. have either began to use stealth strategies and Tactics to expertly conduct their operations or they're preparing a major offensive against the Autobots and the Humans of this Planet." Fowler in a curious and calm tone of Voice, Fowler "Another words your saying that we are in the calm before the Storm." Optimus Prime in a calm tone of Voice, Optimus "That's 1 way of looking at it. Agent Fowler could you for a few hours before you return to your base to give your report to your government to see what Vehicle modes Nova-strike Prime team choose?" Fowler in a calm and somewhat calculating tone of voice, Fowler "I'll stay for a few hours be no more than 3 1/2 hours. it would be interesting what vehicle mode what Jack and his Team chose."

Optimus took the USB dive that Fowler handed him, walking over to Ratchet over at the Autobot base's main computer and handed Ratchet the USB dive. Ratchet took the USB dive Optimus give him and plug it into the computer to begin the download of Schematics and blueprints of some of the Earth best Vehicle modes of transportation. After a few seconds the download of the schematic and blueprint files of some of Earth best military and civilian vehicle modes Ratchet began to organize the downloaded files into 2 main file sections with 2 to 3 sub file sections. The 1st main file section he set up was the Civilian File with 3 sub file sections: 1st sub file had the SUV vehicles: Hummer H3 and Toyota Highlander for Nova-strike Prime Team to chose from. 2nd sub File had the Pickup trucks: Toyota 4w double cab V-6, Ford F-450 Heavy Duty, GMC topkick c4500 and the Chevrolet Colorado Trucks for Nova-strike Prime Team to chose from. 3rd sub file had the Big Rigs: Peterbilt 359 and Peterbilt 337 Wrecker tow trucks for Nova-strike Prime Team to chose from. The 2nd main File section he set up was the military file with 2 sub files: 1st A Family of Medium Tactical Vehicle or FMTV for short, Medium Tactical Vehicle Replacement or MTVR for short and the Heavy Equipment Transport system or HETS for short for Nova-strike Prime Team to chose from. 2nd sub file had for the 1st time in Autobot history 4 Aircraft: Northrop Grumman RQ Glorbal Hawk(Air Drone), McDonell Boeing F-15E strike Eagle, Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor and the F-35 Lighting Jet Fighter for Nova-strike Prime Team to chose from.

Time: 2:15 P.M.

after a few minutes of setting up the downloaded files into 2 main file sections with 2 to 3 sub file sections Ratchet turned his attention to Jack and in Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Jack please come up to the side computer terminal console for you scroll thought the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicles mode to pick out you Vehicle mode." Jack begin to walk toward Ratchet and for a few seconds his looked at Optimus and in a calm, excited and somewhat smugness tone in his voice, Jack "Optimus you finally decided that we're ready to have our Vehicle modes." Optimus in a calm and somewhat agitated tone of Voice, Optimus "Jack this is Just a standard stage in all your guys' training to be able to fight and blend into the habits of this world better without drawing notice to yourself and the rest of us." As He continued to walk toward the side computer terminal console he is able to hear Arcee in a secretly calm sarcastic tone to Bulkhead, Arcee "Bulkhead I would love to see that smug look wiped off Jack's face once he realizes that transforming from his Cybertronian Robotic form to his Vehicle mode; learns just how hard it is for us to focus our mind to stay in our vehicle mode and to learn how to operation the vehicle mode he choose to disguise himself in and drive." Bulkhead in a calm and somewhat smug tone of voice, Bulkhead "That would be funny to see sense it took us a few days to get us to transforming from our Cybertronian form to our vehicle mode and learned how to focus our minds to stay in our Vehicle modes and to learn how to operation our vehicle modes and drive it."

As he came to the side computer console he began to search through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints to chose his vehicle mode. Jack spent the next 28 minutes and 30 seconds scrolling through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints until he decided on the vehicle schematics and blueprints the Vehicle Hummer H3. after selected the vehicle mode he wanted he turned his attention to Ratchet and in a calm tone of voice, Jack "Ratchet I chose these one." Ratchet walked over to the side computer terminal console in looked at the Vehicle(Hummer H3) mode he chose and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Good chose give your large size and muscular athletic build(Ratchet the picked up a cable wire information connector.). Jack can you Please retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area so that I could plug in this Cable information wire connector to your connection port on the back of your upper neck to have access to the area of your brain where it progresses information and data from your Brain to your T-Cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode you chosen for you body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from your Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to you Vehicle mode."

Jack nodded at Ratchet and did as he Instructed and focused his mind and after a few seconds he heard the protective body armor around his upper neck area so that Ratchet could plug in the cable information wire connector to his connection port on the back of his upper neck to have access to the area of his mind where it progresses information and data from his brain to his T-Cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode he chosen for his body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from his Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to his new vehicle mode. Ratchet connected the cable information wire connector and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "beginning the Download Process.(after a few seconds of downloading.) download Process at 5% and raising." As the download process began Jack see running through his Processor Images of the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode he chose. he hear parts of his Cybertronian Robotic form making the necessary adjustments to transform from his natural Cybertronian robotic form to his Vehicle mode.

Time: 2:47 P.M.

Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed(He turned his Attention to Jack's Guardian and Partner: Arcee), Arcee please take Jack to one of our driving simulators training room areas to begin teach him how to transform from his Natural Cybertronian form to his new Vehicle mode and to drive in the simulators training room areas." Arcee in a calm tone to Ratchet, Arcee "Very Well Ratchet,(Arcee turned her Attention to Jack) Follow me Please Jack to driving simulator training room area 2 to begin you transformation training begin teach you how to transform from your Natural Cybertronian form to you new vehicle mode and to drive.(as they began to walk to driving simulator training room area 2 Arcee in a very quiet and a little menacing tone.) I going to enjoy this."

* * *

As Arcee and Jack heading to their driving training simulator room 2, Ratchet turned his attention to June and in Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "June please come up to the side computer terminal console for you scroll thought the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicles mode to pick out you Vehicle mode."As she came to the side computer console she began to search through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints to chose her vehicle mode. June spent the next 28 minutes and 30 seconds scrolling through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints until she decided on the vehicle schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle Mode: Ford Type II Ambulance Van. After selected the vehicle mode she wanted she turned her attention to Ratchet and in a calm tone of voice, June "Ratchet I chose these one." Ratchet walked over to the side computer terminal console in looked at the Vehicle(Ford Type II Ambulance Van) mode he chose and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Good chose give your a medical nurse, Medium size and lightly athletic build(Ratchet the picked up a cable wire information connector.). June can you Please retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area so that I could to the same to you that I did to Jack."

June nodded at Ratchet and did as he Instructed and focused she mind and after a few seconds she heard the protective body armor around her upper neck area so that Ratchet could plug in the cable information wire connector to her connection port on the back of her upper neck to have access to the area of her mind where it progresses information and data from his brain to her T-Cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode she chosen for her body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from her Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to her new vehicle mode. Ratchet connected the cable information wire connector and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "beginning the Download Process.(after a few seconds of downloading.) download Process at 5% and raising." As the download process began June see running through her processor Images of the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode she chose. She hear parts of her Cybertronian Robotic form making the necessary adjustments to transform from her natural Cybertronian robotic form to her Vehicle mode.

Time: 3:17 P.M.

Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed(He turned his Attention to Optimus Prime), Optimus please take June to one of our driving simulators training room areas to begin teach her how to transform from her Natural Cybertronian form to her new Vehicle mode and to drive in the simulators training room areas." Optimus in a calm tone to Ratchet, Optimus "Very Well Ratchet,(Optimus turned his Attention to June) Follow me Please June to driving simulator training room area 1 to begin some Military training begin teach you how to transform from your Natural Cybertronian form to your new vehicle mode and to drive."

* * *

As Optimus Prime and June heading to their driving training simulator room 1, Ratchet turned his attention to Ryu Senshi(Aka Miko Nakadai) and in Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Miko Nakadai please come up to the side computer terminal console for you scroll through the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicles mode to pick out you Vehicle mode." Miko begin to walk toward Ratchet and for a few seconds she looked at Ratchet and in a calm, excited and somewhat smugness tone in her voice, Miko "Ratchet I can't wait to choose my vehicle mode." Ratchet in a calm and somewhat irritated tone of voice, Ratchet "Miko wipe that Smug look off your face this isn't a game.(he turned his attention to Bulkhead changed his tone of voice to a Smug and Sarcastic tone of voice) Bulkhead I would love to see how your able to your going to be able to teach the over excited and smug Miko to transform from her Natural Cybertronian Robotic form to her vehicle mode; learns just how hard it is for us to focus our mind to stay in our Vehicle mode and to learn how to operation the vehicle mode she choose to disguise himself in and drive." Bulkhead in a calm nervous and somewhat agitated tone of voice, Bulkhead "oh scarp Ratchet I think I'm got a processor headache thanks for the reminding how difficult it is to train the chatter Box Miko. When Miko heard the statements from both Ratchet and Bulkhead she stopped temporarily in her tracks and in an agitated and somewhat angry tone of Voice to Both, Miko "Hey You guys you know I'm standing right here. You know you guys can be douchebags." Ratchet in calm, cold calculating and a little irritated tone of Voice, Ratchet "Your calling us douchebags for telling the obvious truth that your an over anxious chatter box and never kept your month shut for long."

Bulkhead step into argument between Miko and Ratchet before Miko could respond to Ratchet and looked straight at Ratchet in calm and somewhat agitated tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Enough Ratchet you make you point.(He turned his attention to Miko.) Miko It's truth that your an over anxious chatter box and never kept your month shut for long but your our chatter box as well as our Former human communication expert and you do provide the occasionally to help provide information for a mission and do sometimes ask some important questions that we don't think of went we have a possible Decepticon double agent in our ranks. Now Miko please continue your walk toward the side computer terminal console to pick through the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicles mode to pick out you Vehicle mode."As she came to the side computer console she began to search through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints to chose her vehicle mode.

Miko spent the next 28 minutes and 30 seconds scrolling through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints until she decided on the vehicle schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode: Toyota 4w Double Cab V-6 Truck. After selected the vehicle mode he wanted she turned her attention to Ratchet and in a calm tone of voice, Miko "Ratchet I chose these one." Ratchet walked over to the side computer terminal console in looked at the Vehicle(Toyota 4w Double Cab V-6 Truck) mode he chose and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Not a Bad chose give your a wrecker, Medium size and moderate muscular athletic build(Ratchet the picked up a cable wire information connector.). Miko can you Please retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area so that I could to the same to you that I did to June."

Miko nodded at Ratchet and did as he Instructed and focused she mind and after a few seconds she heard the protective body armor around her upper neck area so that Ratchet could plug in the cable information wire connector to her connection port on the back of her upper neck to have access to the area of her mind where it progresses information and data from her brain to her T-Cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode he chosen for her body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from her Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to her new vehicle mode. Ratchet connected the cable information wire connector and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "beginning the Download Process.(after a few seconds of downloading.) download Process at 5% and raising." As the download process began Miko see running through her processor Images of the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode she chose. she heard parts of her Cybertronian Robotic form making the necessary adjustments to transform from her natural Cybertronian robotic form to her Vehicle mode.

Time: 3:49 P.M.

Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed(He turned his Attention to Bulkhead), Bulkhead please take Miko to one of our driving simulators training room areas to begin teach her how to transform from her Natural Cybertronian form to her new Vehicle mode and to drive in the simulators training room areas." Bulkhead in a calm tone to Ratchet, Optimus "Very Well Ratchet,(Bulkhead turned his Attention to Miko) Follow me please Miko to driving simulator training room area 3 to begin your transformation and driving training begin teach you how to transform from your Natural Cybertronian form to your new vehicle mode and to drive."


	4. New Vehicle Modes Part II

New Vehicle Modes Part II

Date: May 30, 2012, Time: 3:49 P.M.

As Bulkhead and Miko heading to their driving training simulator room 3, Ratchet turned his attention to Hardwire(Aka Rafael Esquivel) and in Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Rafael please come up to the side computer terminal console for you scroll thought the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicles mode to pick out you Vehicle mode." As he came to the side computer console he began to search through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints to chose his vehicle mode. Rafael spent the next 28 minutes and 30 seconds scrolling through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints until he decided on the vehicle schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle Mode: Northrop Grumman RQ Global Hawk(Air Drone). After selected the vehicle mode he wanted he turned his attention to Ratchet and in a calm tone of voice, Rafael "Ratchet I chose these one." Ratchet walked over to the side computer terminal console in looked at the Vehicle(Northrop Grumman RQ Global Hawk(Air Drone)) mode and he has a surprise look on his face on what Rafael decided on as his Vehicle mode and in a surprising and curious tone of Voice, Ratchet "Rafael why have you chosen this vehicle, Autobot's regularly choses a ground based vehicle modes not Ariel Vehicle modes?" Rafael in a calm tone of Voice, Rafael "Ratchet from what I saw in this Cybertronian civil war here on Earth is that we Autobot's have never had any Ariel combat troops to help take control of the skies or space to give us air superior and to have an eye above the battlefield to lookout for ambushes by the enemy. I have come to the conclusion that it's time for we Autobot's to break the regularly cycle of not just choosing ground based vehicle modes and still give our enemy's the air super superior advance."

Ratchet in a calm and satisfying tone of voice, Ratchet "You have put a lot of thought into your respond have you Rafael. Rafael Please note that we Autobots have very little to no experience in training Ariel seekers like yourself." During this conversation between Ratchet and Rafael Fowler was quietly listening in and at the point in the conversation were Ratchet said that the Autobots have very little to no experience in training Ariel seekers like Rafael; Fowler in a calm and somewhat courageous tone of Voice, Fowler "Ratchet, I did hear you right when you that you guys have very little to no experience in training Ariel seekers like Rafael." Ratchet in calm and a little irritated tone of voice, Ratchet "Your correct Agent Fowler why to you have a suggestion to help fix these issue?" Fowler in a calm and somewhat courageous tone of Voice, Fowler "As matter a fact Ratchet I do if you and Optimus Prime accept I could teach Rafael if he wants Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets and to achieve Air superior." Ratchet in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "I think I can spoke for both Myself and Optimus that we would be grateful that you willing to teach Rafael if he wants Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets and to achieve Air superior." Fowler in a calm tone of Voice, Fowler "I would be glad too but I want Rafael's own Personal answer." Rafael look at Fowler and in a calm tone of voice, Rafael "I will be grateful Agent Fowler that your willing to teach me Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets and to achieve Air superior." Fowler Nodded at Rafael in satiation for him in accepting his offer to teach him.

As Fowler and Rafael finished their conservation with each other, Ratchet found something funny of Rafael choosing an Ariel Vehicle mode(Northrop Grumman RQ Global Hawk(Air Drone) and Rafael found Rafael chuckle a little and in a calm and curious tone of voice, Rafael "What do you find so funny Ratchet?" and in a calm and somewhat amusing tone of Voice, Ratchet "Well the Fact is that your training to become a Cybertronian Technology expert, computer hacker and that you have chosen as you vehicle mode(Northrop Grumman RQ Global Hawk(Air Drone)) an Ariel drone and spy aircraft vehicle.(Rafael couldn't help but let slip a small smile because the explanation from Ratchet he to found it somewhat amusing.). Anyway you chose and excellent Ariel Vehicle mode given that you training to become a Cybertronian Technology expert, computer hacker plus your Medium size and light moderate muscular athletic build(Ratchet the picked up a cable wire information connector.). Rafael can you please retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area so that I could to the same to you that I did to Miko."

Rafael nodded at Ratchet and did as he Instructed and focused he mind and after a few seconds he heard the protective body armor around his upper neck area so that Ratchet could plug in the cable information wire connector to his connection port on the back of his upper neck to have access to the area of his mind where it progresses information and data from his brain to his T-Cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode he chosen for her body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from his Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to his new vehicle mode. Ratchet connected the cable information wire connector and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "beginning the Download Process.(after a few seconds of downloading.) download Process at 5% and raising." As the download process began Rafael see running through her processor Images of the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode she chose. he heard parts of her Cybertronian Robotic form making the necessary adjustments to transform from his natural Cybertronian robotic form to his Vehicle mode.

Time: 4:23 P.M.

Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed.(He turned his attention to agent Fowler) Agent Fowler How soon can you begin on teaching Rafael if he wants Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets?" Fowler in a calm tone of voice, Fowler "I can begin teaching Rafael if he wants Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets in roughly 2 days. I need to get permission from my superiors to use a Jet fighter in training." Ratchet in a calm and satisfied tone of voice, Ratchet "Very well Agent Fowler the sooner we begin his training the better."

* * *

With Rafael receiving his Vehicle mode Ratchet turned his attention to Serenity(Aka Sierra Michaelson) and in calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Sierra please come up to the side computer terminal console for you scroll thought the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicles mode to pick out you Vehicle mode." As she came to the side computer console he began to search through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints to chose his vehicle mode. Sierra spent the next 28 minutes and 30 seconds scrolling through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints until she decided on the vehicle schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle Mode: F-35 Lighting II Jet Fighter. After selected the vehicle mode she wanted she turned her attention to Ratchet and in a calm tone of voice, Sierra "Ratchet I chose these one." Ratchet walked over to the side computer terminal console in looked at the Vehicle(F-35 Lighting II Jet Fighter) mode and yet again he has a surprise look on his face on what Sierra decided on as her vehicle mode and in a surprising and curious tone of Voice, Ratchet "Sierra why have you chosen this vehicle, Autobot's regularly choses a ground based vehicle modes not Ariel Vehicle modes?" Sierra in a calm tone of Voice, Sierra "Ratchet I saw wanted to be able to help Rafael while he is in his Ariel Vehicle mode to cover him and to help him take control of the skies or space to give us air superior and to have an eye above the battlefield to lookout for ambushes by the enemy."

Ratchet in a calm and satisfying tone of voice, Ratchet "You have put a lot of thought into your respond have you Sierra.(Ratchet again turned his attention to agent Fowler) Agent Fowler it seems that we're going to be getting more then 1 of our Autobots have an Ariel Vehicle mode; Agent Fowler are you willing to have another autoboot to train in Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets." Fowler in a calm tone of Voice, Fowler "I would be glad too but I want Sierra's own Personal answer." Sierra look at Fowler and in a calm tone of voice, Sierra "I will be grateful Agent Fowler that your willing to teach me Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets and to achieve Air superior." Fowler Nodded at Sierra in satiation for her in accepting his offer to teach her.

Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Sierra you chose and excellent Ariel Vehicle mode given that you training to become a Cybertronian close quarters Hand-to-hand combat expert plus your Medium size and moderately muscular athletic build(Ratchet the picked up a cable wire information connector.). Sierra can you please retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area so that I could to the same to you that I did to Rafael." Sierra nodded at Ratchet and did as he Instructed and focused her mind and after a few seconds she heard the protective body armor around her upper neck area so that Ratchet could plug in the cable information wire connector to her connection port on the back of her upper neck to have access to the area of her mind where it progresses information and data from her brain to her T-Cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode she chosen for her body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from her Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to her new vehicle mode. Ratchet connected the cable information wire connector and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "beginning the Download Process.(after a few seconds of downloading.) download Process at 5% and raising." As the download process began Sierra see running through her processor Images of the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode she chose. She heard parts of her Cybertronian Robotic form making the necessary adjustments to transform from her natural Cybertronian robotic form to her Vehicle mode.

* * *

Time: 4:54 P.M.

With Sierra receiving her vehicle mode Ratchet turned his attention to Shadow-Hunter(Aka Vince Jones) and in calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Vince please come up to the side computer terminal console for you scroll thought the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicles mode to pick out you Vehicle mode." As he came to the side computer console he began to search through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints to chose his vehicle mode. Vince spent the next 28 minutes and 30 seconds scrolling through the list of vehicle schematics and blueprints until he decided on the vehicle schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle Mode: F-22 Raptor Jet Fighter. After selected the vehicle mode he wanted he turned his attention to Ratchet and in a calm tone of voice, Vince "Ratchet I chose these one." Ratchet walked over to the side computer terminal console in looked at the Vehicle(F-22 Raptor Jet Fighter.) mode and again he saw another member(Vince) on of Nova-Strike Prime's team decided on as their vehicle mode and in a calm and somewhat curious tone of Voice, Ratchet "I think suspect why have you chosen this Ariel vehicle mode another them an Autobot's regularly choses a ground based vehicle modes is to able to help both Rafael and Sierra while their in their Ariel Vehicle modes to cover them and to help them take control of the skies or space to give us air superior and to have an eye above the battlefield to lookout for ambushes by the enemy." Vince in a calm tone of Voice, Vince " Your correct Ratchet I wanted to be able to help both Rafael and Sierra while their in their Ariel Vehicle modes to cover them and to help them take control of the skies or space to give us air superior and to have an eye above the battlefield to lookout for ambushes by the enemy."

Ratchet in a calm and satisfying tone of voice, Ratchet "You have put some amount of thought into your respond have you Vince.(Ratchet again turned his attention to agent Fowler) Agent Fowler it seems that we're going to be getting more then 2 of our Autobots have an Ariel Vehicle mode; Agent Fowler are you willing to have another autoboot to train in Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets." Fowler in a calm tone of Voice, Fowler "I would be glad too but I had Rafael's own Personal answer." Vince look at Fowler and in a calm tone of voice, Vince "I will be grateful Agent Fowler that your willing to teach me Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets and to achieve Air superior." Fowler Nodded at Vince in satiation for him in accepting his offer to teach him.

Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Vince you chose a not bad Ariel Vehicle mode given that you training to become a Cybertronian close quarters Hand-to-hand combat expert, ranged shooter plus your large size Heavy muscular athletic build(Ratchet the picked up a cable wire information connector.). Vince can you please retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area so that I could to the same to you that I did to Sierra." Vince nodded at Ratchet and did as he Instructed and focused his mind and after a few seconds he heard the protective body armor around his upper neck area so that Ratchet could plug in the cable information wire connector to his connection port on the back of his upper neck to have access to the area of his mind where it progresses information and data from his brain to his T-Cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode he chosen for her body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from his Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to his new vehicle mode. Ratchet connected the cable information wire connector and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "beginning the Download Process.(after a few seconds of downloading.) download Process at 5% and raising." As the download process began Vince see running through his processor Images of the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode he chose. He heard parts of his Cybertronian Robotic form making the necessary adjustments to transform from his natural Cybertronian robotic form to his Vehicle mode.

Time: 5:40 P.M.

Fowler in a calm and somewhat Calculating tone of Voice to All those Present in the Autobot's base's main control room and staging area; Fowler "well time is up time I have to be on my way out to give my weekly Report to my superiors; I try to be back 2 days with permission from my superiors to use a Jet Fighter to begin teaching Rafael, Sierra and Vince in Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets." As Fowler got into the Elevator Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Safe journey Agent and thank you." Just as the Elevator doors were closing Fowler silently nodded to Ratchet in a grateful attitude nod.


	5. MECH Evolution I

M.E.C.H. Evolution I

Date: June 2, 2012, 10:05 A.M. Location: A high secretly waterfront M.E.C.H. base in the U.S. city of Los Angles in city District 15

For over the past month sense Project Chimera was completed with turned Team Prime's human allies into Transformers/Cybertronians; Silas the Leader of M.E.C.H. began to put into motive the 2nd stage his is next plan for world Domination called: Project Phoenix. After his transformation into a Transformer/Cybertronian after being gravely injured from a Special CIA Agent: Josef Frost along with his Head Human M.E.C.H* scientist and closes Business partner decided to transfer his mind into a Human manufactured transformer/Cybertronian. Silas decided to appoint his Head Human M.E.C.H. scientist and close business partner: Jason Marcos as his Business's face man of his company and CEO in the public while he worked in the background to pursue his true passions: computer science, engineering, combat and world dominion.

A few weeks after his transformation into a Transformer/Cybertronian Silas choose as his Vehicle mode: GMC Topkick c4500 truck to blend in with the Human's of Earth and not to stick out like a sore thumb in Public. Silas has been sense his Transformation into a Transformer/Cybertronian working on one of his hobbies on making more Improved computer security systems and develop revolutionary Anti-Virus/Anti-Hacker programs and selling them from his computer to give the Populus of the world new Revolutionary Anti-Virus/Anti-Hacker programs to protect their computer systems from computer Viruses and Hackers. However while he was developing New Revolutionary Anti-Virus/Anti-hacker programs he secretly place inside the Revolutionary Anti-Virus/Anti-Hacker a Trajan horse computer program source code. The Trajan horse computer source code would activate after the Buyer of his Anti-Virus/Anti-hacker programs install them into their computer systems would very quietly rewrite apart of the host computer's source code and have access to as much of the computer owners personal information and copy it. After copying the Data the Trajan horse computer source code would send a secret encode message to one of his terrorist organization's main molecular super computers. After M.E.C.H. received the owner's personal data M.E.C.H. would have a possible target to capture and turn them into Transformer/Cybertonian. They then would put a mind obedience control set on him or her Head to enslave them to their will and force them to do their organization operation activities against their will.

Sense Project Chimera was completed Silas has being using his company's resources secretly along with all his organization best scientists and engineers have been purchase abandoned Industrial, Manufacturing factories and plants around the world and refurbishing them to increase his company's Industrial and manufacturing reach and capabilities. He has been secretly with a few of the reverbed industrial, Manufacturing factories and plants to manufacture and Produce Publicly revolutionary giant life sized robots to help improve and increase the speed of procession cargo around the world that he was going to reveal to the world to sell. Top secretly there was another purpose for the reverberated industrial, Manufacturing factories and plants to manufacture and Produce Publicly revolutionary giant life sized robots; it was cover for M.E.C.H. to Manufacture Transformers/Cybertronian bodies to supply M.E.C.H. growing demand in getting as many Manufactured Transformers/Cybertronian bodies to have as many Robotic super soldiers or MECHcons for his coming wars with the world's most influential Governments, The Autobots and The Decepticons. As of June 2012 Silas's company's reverbed industrial, Manufacturing factories and plants have been able to produce and secretly given to M.E.C.H. over 456 Transformers/Cybertronian bodies.

Silas was able find and persuade a total of roughly 42,068 troops all of the most Influential world Governments to give his organization along with become to kidnapped fair number of Civilians that the governments won't mostly notice were missing until it was to late to find them. over the months Silas ordered secretly the construction of as many Data Collection Devices to convert as possible of his troops into Robotic super soldiers or MECHcons. However Silas decided to have a fair amount of his organization's human resources(Humans) to gather information and to move in quietly among their own kind to not draw to much attention to his Robotic super soldiers or MECHcons until the time was right to reveal the Evolved M.E.C.H. to the world, Autobots and the Decepticons.

Silas was able to steal back the blueprints of his advanced weapon system: Project Damocles from the U.S. military and government. He and some of his organizations best computer scientists were able to help him develop a computer Virus to fool the U.S. Military computer servers at Colorado and bypass the Computer servers Anti-Virus/Anti-hacker programs. It only took roughly a few hours to copy the Project Damocles Blueprint files and send them back through an encode message back to M.E.C.H.'s main molecular super computers. After he was able to steal back Project Damocles Silas ordered Top Secretly a few of his reverbed industrial, Manufacturing factories and plants to manufacture and Produce as many Project Damocles satellites for M.E.C.H. to have the ability to strike anywhere on the Planet against his potential enemies. As of June 2012 Silas's company's reverbed industrial, Manufacturing factories and plants have been able to produce and secretly given to M.E.C.H. over 15 Project Damocles satellites for M.E.C.H. to have the ability to strike anywhere on the Planet against his potential enemies.

Recently M.E.C.H's best scientists and engineers that specialize in communications with help from Airachnid providing Decepitcon communicate channel codes have cracked Decepticon communications and have being able to get a clear Picture and Scale of Decepticons Operations on Earth. they learned that the Decepitcons have roughly a total of 23(8 large, 7 medium and 8 small) Energon mines under their control. They learned that the Decepitcons have a total of roughly 3,567 miners, 2,000 well training troops, 350 engineers and 80 scientists along with the Decepitcon Leader Megatron and his current 2nd in command Dreadwing. Silas had a for the past few months have had Airachind teach both him and some of his MECHcon Spies the Cybertronian Language as well as cosmetically change their appearance to match some decepitcons in various decepticon ranks and positions with as much data on them as possible to infiltrate the Decepitcon ranks and gather and steal more Advance Cybertronian Tech to fight the World's most Influential governments and Cybertronians on equal footing even went current outnumbered. They were able to track down the decepticons that they was cosmetically altered to look like and kill them and take their places in the decepitcon ranks. within a few days M.E.C.H. was able to get 23 Infiltrators in the Decepitcons ranks and they began their assigned missions within the decepitcon ranks to gather and steal more Advance Cybertronian Tech to fight the World's most Influential governments and Cybertronians on equal footing.

* * *

While he was Developing new computer revolutionary Anti-Virus/Anti-Hacker program his Cybertronian Business Partner: Airachind asked him a question in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Airachind "Silas why do you hate your world's current world order?" Silas stopped his programing of his latest Anti-Virus/Anti-Hacker program and thought for a some seconds before in a cold hearted tone of Voice, Silas "Airachind I once had a wife named Jessica who I met during my studies at a Restaurant close by to the tech collage: California Institute of Technology or Caltech for short. Me and Jessica dated for 2 years and during that time a was approached by a recruiter of the United states Army and he was able to persuade me to join the Military after I graduated from the collage. after Collage and before I was about to be shipped off to basic training I purposed to Jessica if she would marry me to which she accepted. During my basic Military Training I decided to join the United states special forces. During one of my shore leave visits to my wife Jessica she told me that I was going to be a Father to which I was excited to be and hopefully be a better father than my father. A few months later Jessica give birth to a son to which we named Liam bishop. we soon learned from the Doctors that Liam was born with a weak immune system meaning it would be hard for him to fight off diseases.

Me and Jessica were able for 4 years keep Liam relatively well and away from disease until 5 years ago when Liam caught an highly contagious Earth Virus called Measles from a person how at the time unknowingly was carrying the measles Virus. For over 3 days my son fought an epic battle with the Measles until his body's immune system was unable to combat the measles virus any longer and died in a Hospital Room with me right beside him holding his hand to his dying breath. That night I came home and told Jessica that our son had passed away. Upon hearing of Liam's death Jessica was broken mentally and had lost the will to live and she went to the area of the house where I clean my guns and loaded a gun with a single bullet and aimed it to the side of her head and killed herself. Upon hearing the gun shot in the house I ran to where Jessica was and saw her with one of my guns in her right hand and saw a blood pool around her.

Following her and my son death I felt into a state of despair and depression. I began to blame myself for both their deaths however when I see that it was a U.S. made gun that killed my wife it clicked in place on who was to blame. It was the United states military and government who is to blame for my son's and wife's death and that they had to pay 10 fold for what they did to me and my family. Ever sense that day I swore revenge against the U.S. Military and Government; however if I was going to go up against the U.S. Military and government I needed a plan for my revenge so I formed a company called Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans or M.E.C.H own under an alias name: Kevin King and began to search for the U.S. Government's enemies and strike deals with to help he fund my growing New World order Technological Visionary Organization.

As I gather funds I decided to stay in the U.S. military to help them create advance weapons systems to destroy their enemies. After a Few years I personal help U.S. scientists and engineers design Project Damocles is a military space weapons initiative to create a network of satellites in orbit around Earth, which would be able to target any location on the planet with solar-powered lasers. however the U.S. Military thought the Damocles was way to dangerous and decided to mothball the project and discharged me from military service. After being discharge I went underground under the name Silas and began to put into motive my plans for Revenge." Airachind feel a small amount of pity and sympathy welling up in her from Silas's story and in a calm and little pitiful tone in her Voice, Airachind "I sorry for your loss Silas." After their conversation with each other the Silas continue the next few hours finishing his latest revolutionary Anti-Virus/Anti-Hacker program.

* * *

3:12 P.M.

after Silas finished his latest programming of his revolutionary Anti-Virus/Anti-Hacker program he began his daily sparring training section with Airachind to get us to his Tranformer/Cybertronian and to continue refining his combat skills for the possible engagements with the World's most influential Powers, The Autobots and the Deceptions. Airachind was calmly breathing for her afternoon combat training section with Silas. Silas in a calm and somewhat smug tone of voice, Silas "Let's see what kept of tricks you have up your sleeve today in our sparring training section today." Silas got into a fighting stance and both of they began to circle each other a few seconds and than he Jumped in with his right arm in straight punch toward Airachind's left side(left side to Airachind near her lower Rib cage area.) starting their training section with each other. Airachind out of instinct brought her right arm to block her right punch moving shifted him punch to the side and instinctively counter attack with her own left punch toward Silas left side(right side to Side).

Silas easily block her right punch moving shifted her punch to the side and counter attacked by a left kick at Airachind. Airachind saw his left kick coming and at the last slip second Jumped a few ft. away. Silas in a calm satisfying tone voice, Silas "Very good react time Airachind." Airachind just nodded in satisfying. Silas a calm and a little cautiously tone of voice, Silas "But don't get overconfident as you sometimes think you have an advantage and then(Silas throw a right upper cut toward Airachind on her left side) your opposite does the unexpected." Just before Silas's right upper cut hit Airachind had anticipated that move and his punch was coming in on her left side she moved out of way the way to the left causing Silas's right upper cut to miss and she countered with both a left punch and a right Kick of her own to Silas's right side(left side from Silas's view point) causing her to both stumble back a ft. and then have Silas's right kick sweep his off his feet causing him to fall down and as he was falling Airachind took the opportunity to place a moderate size cut at a moderate depth into Silas's left side chest armor and was able to partially penetrate thought his left side chest armor causing some energon to leak out from his wound. Airachind is a smug and a somewhat menacing tone of Voice to Silas, Airachind "Silas you should listen to your own advise and not get to overconfident or your have a now not just received that moderate size cut at a moderate depth into your left side chest armor that was able to partially penetrate thought your left side chest armor causing some of your energon to leak out from your wound."

Silas just give a blank emotionless stare at Airachind and got up but inside his mind he could feel a Moderate amount of pain coming from his wound but thanks to his military training was able to suppress the pain coming from his wound. He cursed himself for being overconfident to let his opponent get the better of him just like Jackson Darby did when he was able to with him look his radio and contact the Agent Fowler forcing him to retreat from his base of operations. He got back into a fighting stance and both of them began to circle each other a few seconds and than he Jumped in with his right arm in straight punch toward Airachind's left side(left side to Airachind near her lower Rib cage area.) restarting their training section with each other. Both Silas and Airachind continued their sparring section for another 2 minutes and 15 seconds and ended with Airachind knocking down Silas with an unexpected left kick and give silas another moderate size cut at a moderate depth into Silas's right side chest armor and was able to partially penetrate thought his right side chest armor causing some energon to leak out from his wound along with 3 Rapped punches causing him to loss his balance and fall to the ground with Airachind standing on top of Silas with her Right arm extended out near Silas's head area and with both breathing moderately exhausted from their sparring section.

Silas looked at the Airachind with her Right arm extended out near his head area and in calm accepted defeated tone of Voice to Airachind, Silas "I yield(Airachind put down her Right arm extended out near Silas's head area and Silas got up.) Medic!" The M.E.C.H Medic's came to both Silas and Airahind to weld and seal up their wounds they give each other in their training section. During their sparring section Airachind received a few good hits from Silas in their sparring section causing her to groan in pain from her own moderate size cut at a moderate depth into her right side chest's armor and was able to partially penetrate thought her right side chest armor causing some energon to leak out from her wound. she got another wound from Silas getting a luck slash hit on her left leg causing a moderate of damage causing her to lip and bruises from a few luck hits from Silas successful bypassing her guard and giving her 5 direct hits to her left upper and Mid torso area from Silas. As both were being repaired Airachind in a calm satisfy tone of Voice, Airachind "Glad to see your combat training is coming along nicely I'm pleased with your rapid progress."

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.


	6. Icon Relic Hunt Part I

Icon Relic Hunt Part I: Preparations and Heading out

Date: June 7, 2012, 12:30 P.M.

For the Past months both the Autobots and Decepticons have been in a decoding race on working to decoded more of the Icon Databases entrances to get their hands of cultural or Ancient information or Decepticon Weapons of Mass destruction. Recently the Decepitcon Soundwave has been working on the Decepitcon warships command bridge and has been able to decode one entry in the Icon database and is on the verge of decoding other 2 entries. Soundwave went up to Megatron to show him the coordinates of the latest Icon entry he decoded. Megaton heard soundwave subtlety approach him and he turned and saw soundwave and in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Megatron "Yes Soundwave have you been able to decoded anymore Icon Entries?" Soundwave sliently nodded to Megatron and then showed him the coordinates of the decoded Icon Relic. Megatron in a calm satisfied tone of Voice, Megatron "Excellent Soundwave continue your mission in decoding the Icon database and finding the Autobot base.(Megatron than went up to the Decepticon internal communications station and press the announce button. he switched his tone of Voice to a more commanding tone of Voice) Knockout came to the command bridge immediately."

Knockout was in Medical laboratory and Infirmary just finishing up his Medical repair work on a Decepitcon Miner that injured himself by not pay attention to his work for a split second and cause his Plasma cutter went his was using to cut a chunk of Raw Energon and cut of his right hand causing him to be immediately be transferred to the Decepitcon warship's Medical Laboratory and Infirmary for repairs and to replace his right hand appendage that he accidentally cut off. When he heard on the Ship over speak in a Command tone of voice "Knockout came to the command bridge immediately." Knockout put his index and ring fingers to his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to the Decepitcon Internal communications frequency and in a Calm and firm tone of Voice, Knockout "On My way Lord Megatron." Knockout left his Medical laboratory and Infirmary and made his way to the command Bridge.

Time: 12:32 P.M.

Knockout came into the command Bridge and a combat squadron of 9 Elite Decepitcons Troopers in the middle of the command Bridge. Megatron turned around and in a moderate calm menacing, threating and commanding tone of Voice, Megatron "Knockout I have an assignment for you." Knockout in a subdued calm and curious tone of Voice, Knockout "What type of assignment my liege?, Has Soundwave been able to decode more Icon entries in the Icon database? If so is that why you summon me here to retrieve the Icon Relic for you my Liege?" Megatron "Indeed Knockout Soundwave has been able to decode another Icon entry in the Icon Database. I want you with a Mining detail and the elite troops I called up to escort you and the mining detail to the coordinates the Icon Entry says Icon Relic have crushed Millennium ago on this world and have been buried over the Millennium." Knockout "I shall not failure for you in retrieve the Icon Relic." Megatron "See that you don't Knockout or you will pay the price for your failure."

* * *

 _Meanwhile around the same-time at the Autobot Base just outside Jasper, Nevada..._

Optimus Prime has just finished decoding 2 Entries in their Icon Database with some help from Hardwire(Aka Rafael Esquivel) and has been able to get the coordinates of the 2 Icon Relics on Earth along with working on decoding a 3rd Icon entry. Hardwire has been in his spare time been helping Optimus Prime decode their copy of the Icon Database that they copied from Ratchet and Hardwire secretly planting a Virus into Soundwave's partner: Laserbeak that secretly transmitted and downloaded a copy of the Icon Database into their base's computer mainframe. He was able to see a pattern in one section of the Icon Database coding to help Optimus decode 1 of the entries in the Icon Database. As Optimus finished confirming the 2 decode Icon Entries coordinates on Earth he was quietly thinking who he would send of their Icon Retrieval Mission to Retrieve the 1st set of coordinates of the 1st Icon Relic. He thought of sending maybe Bulkhead and Bumblebee to retrieve the 1st decoded Icon Relic do to their last successful Icon Relic Retrieval missions. His 2nd choice was to maybe send Arcee and Bulkhead to retrieve the 1st decoded Icon Relic do to their own successful Icon Relic Retrieval missions.

His 3rd thought was to maybe have himself and Bulkhead to retrieve the 1st decoded Icon Relic do to their last Icon Relic Retrieval missions while have Hardwire take over at finishing decoding the 3rd Icon database Entry sense Hardwire has the hacking skills needed to decode the Icon database entries. His 4th thought was to maybe have himself and Arcee to retrieve the 1st decoded Icon Relic do to their last Icon Relic Retrieval missions while having Hardwire take over at finishing decoding the 3rd Icon database Entry. His 4th and final thought was to maybe have 1 or 2 of his team's members along with some of Nova-strike Prime's team to retrieve the 1st decoded Icon Relic and to gain some Real 1st hand field experience in retrieving Icon Relic's or to know how that reaction to live combat situations in the Field.

12:35 P.M.

As Optimus Prime spend the next few minutes of continuing to flip the options around in his Processor in who to send to retrieve the 1st decoded Icon Relic or Decepitcon Weapon of mass destruction. Finally a few seconds He decided with his 4th option. Optimus decided that it was time to have 2 of his team's members along with 2 of Nova-strike Prime's team to retrieve the 1st decoded Icon Relic and to gain some Real 1st hand field experience in retrieving Icon Relic's or to know how that reaction to live combat situations in the Field. Optimus choose in his mind that he would have Arcee and Bumblebee to retrieve the 1st decoded Icon Relic along with having Nova-Strike Prime team members: Nova-Strike Prime(Aka Jack Darby) and Ultra Aid(Aka June Darby). He would have them accompany Arcee and Bumblebee as possible reinforcements if they engage the Decepitcons but mainly to gain some Real 1st hand field experience in retrieving Icon Relic's to see if their capable of taking and complete Icon Retrieve Mission assigns he would send them on.

Optimus Prime walk up to Ratchet and in a calm firm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Ratchet can you please Radio the Rest of Team Prime and Nova-Strike Prime to return to the Base I have a few Icon Relic Retrieval Missions for them." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice "Of course Optimus Right way." Ratchet went up to the commutations Computer Terminal and get into the communication digital keyboard and type the necessary keys to prepare a secure radio frequency to not have the Decepitcons eardrop on their Communication to get the location of their Autobot Base. Ratchet press the Radio transmitter button and speak and in a Calm and little calculating tone of Voice, Ratchet "Autobot Outpost omega 1 Team Prime and Nova-Strike Prime Team please respond?" Ratchet waited for a seconds until he hear over the commination console speakers, Arcee in a calm and little irritated tone of Voice, Arcee "We copy Ratchet please send a ground-bridge at our location." Shadow-Hunter in a calm tone of Voice, Shadow-Hunter "Copy that Ratchet please send a ground-bridge at our location."

* * *

For over the last couple of days the Team Prime: Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead took the Nova-strike Team members: Nova-Strike Prime, Ultra Aid and Ryu Senshi to one of the quiet and Isolated paved side road to help and train Nova-strike Prime team in learned how to transformer into their vehicle modes and practice driving in their vehicle modes. They helped Nova-strike Prime Team learn and practice on how to transform to and from their Vehicle modes quickly and use their momentum to attack an opponent with a sudden straight strike or side-strike Collision to an opponent to knock them down and pen them to the ground and finish them off quickly and move on to their next opponent quickly to be quickly overwhelmed. In their Practice training sections that would pair off them an each a member of another team members.

Arcee and mainly pair up with Nova-strike Prime and sometimes Ultra Aid(who was Mainly a training partner with Bumblebee.) do to them knowing other more then the other Members of Team Prime. During some of their training sections both Arcee and Nova-strike Prime would have Friendly races with each to see how was faster. In their training sections Ultra Aid saw how both Arcee and Nova-strike Prime would sometimes get flirty and Physical with each other in some of private areas and would stop as soon and she approached them. In her training with Arcee she would offend tense both Her son and Arcee in their more than Professional Relationship. Both her and Arcee would sometimes tell each other some of their past experiences. For Example Ultra Aid learned while training with Arcee that she was an intelligent officer for the Cybertronian Military to gather information about possible enemies like Megatron against the Cybertronian Government before the Cybertronian Great War.

Arcee Learned from Listen to Ultra Aid that she married her High school sweetheart as age 20 and 3 years later at age 23 she had Jackson "Jack" Darby with her Husband. Arcee learned that her husband Joined the U.S. Arm forces to service his country and to protect the country from their enemies. She told her that His Joined Special forces division during his basic training and was shipped off for the country Afghanistan to the country's Military in how to fight against Extreme Islamic Religious terrorist groups in the country. She told her that her husband died in a car bomber attack in Afghanistan in checking for bombs in Vehicles until he found one but it was to late and he was killed in the explosion. This forced her into becoming a single mother with a 6 year old child to care of. As the years pasted she grow more and more protective of her son and tried to be there when Jack ready needed her and helped both of their through a dark time in their lives after her husband was killed in a car bomb explosion leaving her and her son to offend for themselves.

Bulkhead mainly pair up Ryu Senshi do to them knowing other more then the other Members of Team Prime. During some of their training sections both Bulkhead and Ryu Senshi would have Friendly races with each to see how was faster. In their training sections both Bulkhead and Ryu Senshi would sometimes get flirty and Physical with each other in some of private areas and would stop as soon as someone approached them. Both he and Ryu Senshi would be sometimes of their past experiences. For Example Ryu Senshi learned while training with Bulkhead that he was a construction worker before the Cybertronian Great War. He told her he help build some of Cybertron's massive skyscrapers. He told her how in meet his then best friend Breakdown when he when down to one of the Body Polisher shops in his area of the Cybertronian capital city. Bulkhead learned from Listen to Ryu Senshi that her family sent her to one of her homeland's best foreign exchange student schools went she was 10 years. He learned that Ryu Senshi studied one of her planet's Native Languages: English and through intense determination and focus she become a fluent speaker in English in 4 years. On her 14th Birthday her Parents decided to send her of her choice to a U.S. school to complete her Education and to make some American friends with one of her home country's closest allies: The U.S.

As for Shadow-Hunter, Hardwire and Serenity the last couple of days their have been undergoing intense Ariel training with Special Agent William Fowler after getting permission from his superiors to use a few Jet Fighters with a few other experienced combat Air force veteran Pilots at Nellis Air Force Base to begin teaching Shadow-Hunter, Hardwire and Serenity in Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets. Fowler and the other Air force Pilots taught them how to take off and land as a Jet Fighter the conventional way along with some tips from the Ground vehicle based team members of Team Prime on how to transform to and from their vehicle modes quickly and use their momentum to attack an opponent with a sudden straight strike or side-strike Collision to an opponent to knock them down and pen them to the ground and finish them off quickly and move on to their next opponent quickly to be quickly overwhelmed. In the Air Fowler the other fighter Pilots taught them how to access their on board target systems and sensors to use lock into enemy Ariel Targets and to take they out of the sky as well as learn how to use their Advance sensors to scan for an enemy aircraft 250 nmi(287.6945 Statue miles.) out. They taught them how to hunt each other 1 on 1 and to learn Ariel combat tactics and strategies against one other in engage possible Decepitcon con-flyers, eliminate them or if massively outnumbered retreat to survive and live to fight another day. They taught them how to hunt their Ariel Targets as a group of fighters and develop as a team combat tactics and strategies to engage multiple fighter Jets or con flyers eliminating them or if massively outnumbered retreat to survive and live to fight another day.

* * *

As each of the teams came thought their respective ground-bridges to the Autobot base that came to the main control room computer area and staging area. They are saw on the Autobot base's main computer the coordinates locations of the 2 Icon Relics. As They all come saw Optimus Prime with a serious look on his face and knew that it was something important to them. Optimus Prime in a calm firm tone of Voice, Optimus "Autobots I have been able to decode 2 more Icon Relic entries from the Icon Database and on the verge of decoding another one. I have been able to decode their coordinates on this Planet.(He turned his attention to Ratchet how is standing close to the Main computer Terminal.) Ratchet please show the Icon Relic Locations on a satellite view of the Planet." Ratchet nodded in agreement and did as Optimus asked of him and showed the Icon Relic locations on a satellite view of the planet.

Nova-Strike Prime was the 1st to take a took as the location coordinates of both Icon Relics and saw that one of the Icon Relics coordinate location is roughly 45 minutes from U.S. city Austin in Texas probably buried under a few ft. of rock and soil. Nova-Strike Prime in a curious and calm tone of Voice, Nova-Strike Prime "It looks like the 1st Icon Relic is near the city Austin in Texas, U.S.A. probably buried under a few ft. of rock and soil." While Nova-strike Prime was talking to everyone in the Autobot base Hardwire saw the cooradinates location of the 2nd Icon Relic and that it was somewhere Canada.(The 2nd Icon Relic is buried roughly an hour and 7 minutes from the Canadian Major city, Calgary in the Province Alberta.) After Nova-strike Prime finished him statement Hardwire in a curious and calm tone of Voice, Hardwire "It looks like the 2nd Icon Relic is somewhere in Canada buried in a few ft. of Rock and soil."

Optimus Prime in a calm and satisfied tone of Voice, Optimus "You both are correct Nova-strike Prime and Hardwire that is why I decided to send to 2 teams of Autobots to Hopefully retrieve the Icon Relics before the Decepitcons do.(He turned his attention to the Autobot Team: Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead Nova-strike Prime, Ultra Aid and Ryu senshi that is training the Nova-strike team on how to transform from their Natural robotic Cybertronian mode to their Vehicle modes.) The 1st retrieve team would consist of Acree as team leader for this Icon Relic retrieval mission along with Bumblebee, Nova-Strike Prime and Ultra-Aid and to hopeful retrieve the Icon Relic before the Decepitcons." Arcee in a curious and a small amount of annoyance tone of Voice, Arcee "Optimus why have you choose to have members of Nova-strike Prime team accompany us on this Icon Relic retrieval mission?" Optimus in a calm tone of Voice, Optimus "Arcee I chosen them because You might need reinforcements if you engage a large Decepitcon retrieval team. However Arcee I mainly want they to gain some Real 1st hand field experience in retrieving Icon Relic's to see if their capable of taking and complete Icon Retrieve Mission assigns he would send them on." Arcee "Very well Optimus,(she turned her attention to Ratchet.) Ratchet please activate the Ground-bridge." Ratchet did as Arcee Requested and activated the ground-bridge controls and opened a Ground-bridge near the coordinates on the 1st Icon Relic and the 1st retrieval team was off to retrieve the 1st Icon Relic hopefully before the Decepitcons.

12:41 P.M.

Optimus turned his attention to Bulkhead as well as the other Autobot team: Shadow-Hunter, Hardwire and Serenity that have been undergoing intense Ariel training with Special Agent William Fowler with a few other experienced combat Air force veteran Pilots at Nellis Air Force Base to teach them in basic and advanced Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets. Optimus Prime in a calm and firm tone of Voice, Optimus "As for the 2nd retrieve team would consist of Bulkhead as team leader for this Icon Relic retrieval mission along with Shadow-hunter and Serenity to hopeful retrieve the 2nd the Icon Relic before the Decepitcons." Bulkhead "Very well Optimus,(he turned his attention to Ratchet.) Ratchet please activate the Ground-bridge." Ratchet did as Bulkhead Requested and activated the ground-bridge controls and opened a Ground-bridge near the coordinates on the 2nd Icon Relic.

12:44 P.M.

Optimus turned his attention the Remaining Autobots at the Base and took see Ryu Senshi(Aka Miko Nakadia) becoming very irritating in not being chose for an Icon Relic Retrieval mission as well as Hardwire giving him as curious look at him. Optimus Prime in a calm and firm tone of Voice, Optimus "After I'm finished in decoding the 3rd Icon database entry; The 3rd and finally Icon Relic retrieval team would consist of myself as team leader for this Icon Relic retrieval mission along with Ryu Senshi and Hardwire to hopeful retrieve the 3rd the Icon Relic before the Decepitcons." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Very well Optimus."

* * *

 _Meanwhile around the same-time on the Decepitcon warship..._

12:38 P.M.

The Decepitcon Soundwave has just decoded the 2nd Icon Relic entry and Soundwave went up to Megatron to show him the coordinates of the latest Icon entry he decoded. Megaton heard soundwave subtlety approach him and he turned and saw soundwave and in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Megatron "Yes Soundwave have you been able to decoded anymore Icon Entries?" Soundwave silently nodded to Megatron and then showed him the coordinates of the decoded Icon Relic. Megatron in a calm satisfied tone of Voice, Megatron "Excellent Soundwave continue your work in decoding the Icon database.(Megatron than went up to the Decepticon internal communications station and press the announce button. he switched his tone of Voice to a more commanding tone of Voice) Dreadwing came to the command bridge immediately."

Dreadwing was in 1 of the Decepitcon Sparring training areas sparring against 3 con troopers to keep his fight skills top tier shape as well as teaching the Con troopers as few new tricks in how to defeat an enemy or to survive to fight another day. As he was about to finish his last opponent in a sparring match he heard on the Ship over speak in a command tone of voice "Dreadwing came to the command bridge immediately." Dreadwing put his index and ring fingers to his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to the Decepitcon Internal communications frequency and in a calm and firm tone of Voice, Dreadwing "On My way Lord Megatron." Dreadwing quickly finished off his last Sparring training opponent and left the sparring training area and made his way to the command Bridge.

Time: 12:40 P.M.

Dreadwing came into the command Bridge and a combat squadron of 12 Elite Decepitcons Troopers in the middle of the command Bridge. Megatron turned around and in a moderate calm menacing, threating and commanding tone of Voice, Megatron "Dreadwing I have an assignment for you." Dreadwing in a subdued calm and curious tone of Voice, Dreadwing "what type of assignment my liege?, Has Soundwave been able to decoded another Icon database entry in the Icon database? If so is that why you summon me here to retrieve the Icon Relic for you my Liege?" Megatron "Indeed Dreadwing soundwave has been able to decode another Icon entry in the Icon Database. I want you with a Mining detail and the elite troops I called up to escort you and the mining detail to the coordinates the Icon Entry says Icon Relic have crushed Millennium ago on this world and have been buried over the Millennium." Dreadwing "I shall not failure for you in retrieve the Icon Relic." Megatron "See that you don't Dreadwing or you will pay the price for your failure."

* * *

During the each time the Decepitcons talked about a retrieval an Icon Relic they were unknowingly telling deep undercover M.E.C.H. agents that was able to get themselves on members of the Decepitcon command bridge staff.(1 was a command bridge guard and 1 as a Decepitcon command bridge computer technician that was be able for the past months secretly coding advance Blueprints of Advance Cybertronian Technology and sending it through a heavily encrypted message embedded secretly through the Decepitcon Commutation network.) 1 of Deep undercover M.E.C.H. agents has been for the past few minutes secretly recording and transmitting Megatron's conversations with his fellow Decepitcons another other useful information on these 'Icon Relics' to 1 of M.E.C.H.'s listing outposts and would relay it to the M.E.C.H. leadership: Silas and other Key members of his terrorist organization.

After receiving the follow information Silas asked in a curious and calm tone of Voice to Airachnid who standing right next to him, Silas "Airachnid what is an Icon Relic?" Airachnid in a calm and little Menacing tone of Voice, Airachnid "My dear Silas an Icon Relic could be a Mystical, Ancient Artifacts, Decepitcon Weapons of mass Destruction or maybe some Data Cylinders that could contain Knowledge that had long sense faded from history. You see during the Cybertronian war for Cyberton the Autobot Archivist Alpha Trion launch all Mystical, Ancient Artifacts, Decepitcon Weapons of mass Destruction or maybe some Data Cylinders that could contain Knowledge that had long sense faded from history. Alpha Trion send the Icon Relic into different places of the galaxy to keep them as far away from Decepitcons or anyone with evil intent to take the Icon Relic and cause massive amounts of destruction."

With had importance information Silas decided to act but he has limited amounts of Resource in North America. He check all his Organization Hide based in the U.S. and saw that he has a M.E.C.H. base top secretly 35 minutes away from the city Austin in Texas. He got of his Organizations top secret communication relay and send a message to the M.E.C.H base to have all Avalable M.E.C.H. Con troopers to capture and retrieve the Icon Relic just as either the Autobots or Decepitcons dug up the Icon Relic and send it to him. The M.E.C.H. Base at Austin, Texas has 20 M.E.C.H. Con troopers at their base ready for action and send them to the 1st Icon coordinates that their Deep undercover spy in the Decepitcon ranks. The Race to Retrieve the Icon Relics is on.


	7. Icon Relic Hunt Part II

Icon Relic Hunt Part II: A New Player enters the game

Date: June 7, 2012, 12:56 P.M., Location: Roughly 45 minutes to the southwest of the city Austin in Texas, U.S.A. near the Guadalupe River Basin.

Arcee, Bumblebee along with Nova-strike prime Team members: Nova-strike Prime and Ultra Aid have been for the last 12 minutes have been searching around a mile(1.60934 Kms.) search pattern area to locate the precise burial location of the Icon Relic Optimus Prime and Hardwire were able to decode from their copy of the Icon database. Nova-Strike Prime in irritated and calm tone of Voice to Arcee, Nova-Strike Prime "Arcee have we gotten any closer are finding the precise burial location coordinates, I started to get a little impatient with all this walking and searching If we don't find the Icon Relic protect soon the Decepitcons will find the burial coordinates and retrieve it giving Megatron an another advantage over us." Acree in a calm and Irritated tone of Voice, Arcee "Nova-Strike It takes time to find these Icon Relics especial if it has been crash landed of this planet millennium ago and were buried; Plus there are other factors like have over the Millennium has the Planet were the Relic crash landed been through dramatic environmental changes over the Millennium or has the indigenous life forms of the planet dug up the Relic and manger open the Icon Relic container and take the Icon Relic or move it."

* * *

Meanwhile the Decepitcon Excavation team lead by Knockout have found the precise Icon coordinates location and found that the Icon Relic is buried inside a hill side roughly 10 meters of Rock and soil. Knockout turned his attention to the head miner of the mining detail team and in a commanding, agitated and impatient tone of Voice, Knockout "Get to work digging up that Icon Relic Quickly I don't want to be here longer than necessary this environment is begin to cause moisture to enter my undercarriage.(he turned his attention to the Con trooper squadron leader of his Elite squadron of Decepitcon troopers that Megatron give him to protect him and to escort both Him and the Icon Relic back to him within any necessary interference or battle from other Factions that wanted the Icon Relic.) Have your squadron spread out away from the mining detail to give them work to begin drilling into the hill to retrieve the Icon Relic but stay close enough to provide us with protection from possible Autobot Interference." All of the Mining detail and the squadron of Elite Con troopers followed Knockout's orders.

1:07 P.M...

As the Deception Mining detail team drill through 9.90 meters of rock and soil they decided to continue with hand mining tools to dig the rest of the way to the Icon Relic to not cause to much damage to it. after a few minutes of dig by hand around the Icon Relic's Location they got their 1st look on what type of Icon Relic crash landed here on Earth over the millennium. A Decepitcon Miner got a look at the Icon Relic and then turned his attention to Knockout and in a somewhat excitedly calm tone of Voice, Miner "Commander Knockout You need to see this?" Knockout began to approach the mining drill area were their mining drill dig out all the rock and soil in the way to get to the Icon Relic and in a calm and little Irritated tone of Voice, Knockout "I hope you guys dig out something wreath for me to contact Lord Megatron for what we have dug up." Knockout looked at the area the miner dug out by hand and got a look at the Icon Relic. Knockout facial express was for a few seconds in shock than later in awe on what his mining detail team dug up: It was a Data Cylinder. Knockout reach out with his right arm and geared the Data Cylinder and slower and gently pull out the Data Cylinder of the area they dug up.

After a few seconds Knockout took the Data Cylinder from the area they dug out and walking a few feet away from the digging sight out in the open he put his index and ring fingers to his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to a Decepitcon communications channel frequency to the Decepitcon warship's command bridge and in an excited and somewhat calm tone of Voice, Knockout "Lord Megatron you'll never believe what I found at the Icon Relic coordinates Soundwave decoded." Megatron in a calm and somewhat sarcastic tone of Voice, Megatron "And what might the Icon Relic be that you found at the Icon Relic coordinates soundwave decoded?" Knockout "Why my Liege it's another Data Cylinder similar to the 1 we found on earth a few months ago." Just as Knockout finished his sentence with Megatron the Elite squadron con trooper leader said in a commanding and shocked tone of Voice, Squadron Con trooper leader "It's an ambush(he turned his attention his elite con troop squadron) take cover and secure the Icon Relic Data Cylinder from enemy hands." Both the Unknown Enemy's and the Elite Con trooper Squadron began a fire fight with each other.

A few seconds into the Fire fight between the Elite con squadron troops and the unknown attackers, an enemy sharpshooter aimed her energon Blast right at Knockout lower arm area just below his right hand hold the Data Cylinder and fired. A split second later Knockout saw his right hand being shoot off and dropped the Data Cylinder. Knockout at first felt nothing and was in shock by some enemy combatant shooting off his right hand and then a huge amount of pain from his Injury. Knockout said in a loud painful anguishing tone of Voice to everyone present, Knockout "By the Love of the Allspark My hand, My Beautiful right hand it gone." Over his Radio he heard Megatron in a commanding and curious tone of Voice, Megatron "Knockout Report what's happen, Knockout Report!" Knockout "Lord Megatron We're under attack by unknown combatants.(As Knockout said that he dodged a few Energon blasts coming towards him) I have loss my Right Hand." Megatron changed his tone of Voice to in a somewhat agitated tone, Megatron "Knockout a hand can be replaced and have you secured the Data Cylinder?" Knockout looked around and saw that the Data Cylinder was out in the open over 10 meters away from him and with Energon Blasts zip crossing across the battlefield. Knockout "Negative my Liege it's on the battlefield with energon blasts zip across the battlefield." Megatron let out a scream both inside the Decepitcon warship and over the Radio and shifted his tone of voice into an angrily commanding menacing tone of Voice, Megatron "Knockout You better not Return to the Warship empty handed or I will punish harshly for you inability to Retrieve the Data Cylinder." Knockout in a little subdue but still painful anguishing tone of Voice, Knockout "I Understand my Liege I shall not Fail you."

* * *

When both Team Prime and Nova Strike Prime teams heard roughly a few 100 feet away a battle going on nearly the Icon Relic coordinates the quickly took cover and make their way through the cover to the battle to see what was going on. After a minute of travel through the cover that came within 50 feet of the battle in the middle of the battlefield. They saw the Decepticons in a fire fight with unknown enemy combatants. they Heard an unknown enemy combatant say in a commanding tone of Voice "charge." The Unknown Enemy combatants came out of their covering and reveal themselves and charge at the Decepitcon squadron of troopers. Both Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime teams now got a good look at the unknown enemy combatants and saw that they were huge robots ranging from the size to as tall as 7.625 meters to as short as 5.875 meters with a color scheme of light green and black basic color patterns on their upper and lower Torso similar to a Bulletproof vest design as well as a basic light green color scheme. They saw a moderately large symbol on their chest plate area. The Symbol was similar to a Decepitcon face shield but this symbol add a pair of cross bones behind it.

On their back side and as between a single massive black strip to 3 black and light green strips running parallel along their back has a face plate area somewhere between a Cybertonian basic facial features and a human's Facial features but on a larger scale. Their head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: Black and Light green around most of head area at their facial plate area and around their full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of their head as well as a Silvery grey color scheme for their upper head area were their head style hair area is. Their shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Black and Light green color pattern scheme. Their mid and lower half of their bodies has the same as their upper half: Black and light green color schemes along their legs; Their feet areas were either the color schemes of Black or Light green from the ankle joint area of their feet were either the black or light green paint meets the light green color scheme.

They saw both factions engaged each Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime teams collide with each other and had a large battle. Arcee was able to get a closer look at the battlefield to see what the Decepitcons and Unknown combatants are fighting over. After a few seconds of searching the battlefield Arcee saw 25 meters away from were Knockout is hide she saw a Data Cylinder in the middle of the battlefield. Arcee transformed her lower right arm into a blaster and both on her Radio and to all present with her in calm whispering tone of Voice, Arcee "Arcee to base we have Location and found out what the Icon Relic is it's a Data Cylinder; however the Decepitcons were able to dig it up but they are engaged in combatant with another unknown faction to which I could only Assume that as they were able to ground-bridge back to the Decepitcon Warship to deliver their Prize to Megatron. We'll Retrieve it as soon as the battle between the Cons and the Unknown Faction Attackers has concluded Arcee out.(Arcee turned her attention to Nova-strike Prime and Ultra-Aid) Nova-Strike your with me, You will cover my left flank and take out any enemies that try to attack us on the left flank but stay close to me. Nova-Strike we'll attack as soon as the battle between the cons and this Unknown faction is concluded. Ultra-Aid you will provide covering firing from this cover area as best you can."

1:12 P.M...

The battle lasted for 2 minutes and end with the Decepitcon Elite con trooper squadron was eliminated; however they were able kill 15 members of the Unknown faction team and injuring another member causing them to limp from an Elite con troop got a good strike on their left leg from the con arm blades. The Unknown Faction members team leader approached the Decepitcon Mining detail team and turning his attention to Knockout and in a commanding, calm, cold and calculating tone of Voice, Leader "Where is the Icon Relic?" Knockout didn't answer him and to counter Knockout's salient by transforming his lower left arm into and Energon Blaster and pointed it and knockout and in a cold, calculating and menacing tone of voice, Leader "I'm not going to ask again tell me where the Icon Relic is or I'll begin to kill your Mining detail one by one until you tell me where it is." Knockout in a still painful anguishing tone of Voice, Knockout "Alright I'll tell you.(Knockout turn his head on and raise his left arm and hand and pointed to the open battlefield) The Icon Relic Data Cylinder is 25 meters away from us."

As the Unknown faction Leader approached the Data Cylinder and just as he was able to pick it he heard and saw energon blast fire coming out of the right flank of his Team's Position. The Unknown faction leader act quickly and turned his attention to all his remain troops and in a calm and somewhat anxious to Voice, Unknown Leader "You 3(He pointed to the 3 nearest(1 who was the injured 1) to him) deal with the Autobots,(He turned his attention to the last trooper under his command.) Here(Tossing the Data Cylinder) retreat with the Icon Relic Data Cylinder I'll cover you." Both the Unknown faction Leader and his trooper transformed into their vehicle modes and began they retreat back to their Base in Austin, Texas while his remaining troops engaged the Autobots.

Both Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime collide. Arcee took on 2 of the Unknown faction troopers(Including the Injured Unknown faction trooper) single handily while Nova-strike Prime engaged the 1st Unknown faction trooper on Arcee left Flank while Ultra aid Provides covering fire. The engage between the Autobots and the Unknown Faction troopers lasted for 45 seconds and ended with the Autobots victorious but with the Remaining Unknown Faction Troopers retreating between their reach. During their Fight Nova-strike Prime was thanks to his intense combat training with Optimus Prime was able to hold his own in his fight with the Unknown faction Trooper he engaged with and was able to eliminate them from fight but the Unknown Faction Trooper was able to get in a few good hits at him causing him to received a few injuries from his opponent. He received a point blank moderate Energon Blast Injury on his left shoulder area from his Opponent get a luck shot off but thankfully his protective armor was able to mostly absorb the energon blast but the blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath drawing a moderate amount energon and causing him and Minimal amount of Pain(Do to his training with Optimus to ignore most forms of pain in live combat.) from his wound and 2 cuts at a light depth into his arms armor.

As for Arcee was thanks her Millennium of intense training and combat experience was able with Minimal afford hold her own in fighting with the Unknown faction Troopers she engaged with and was able to eliminate them from fight. In 1 of her Fights Ultra aid who was providing covering fire shot one of the Unknown faction troops in the arm just as Arcee didn't see the hit coming causing him to be knocked back a few feet from the shot. 1 of unknown faction trooper was able to get in a good luck hit at her causing her to received an injury from her opponent. she received a moderate cut at a moderate depth into her right arm's armor and was able to penetrate her armor all the way through her armor down to her bare underneath. During the Fighting Knockout called for a ground bridge to the Decepitcon Warship to retreat but he had 4 members on his mining detail to being with them the bodies of 2 members of the unknown faction that attack then. Knockout didn't return empty handed because if he didn't Megatron would punish him harshly for failing to retrieve another Icon Relic.

1:13 P.M...

After the fight Arcee heard on her radio in an anxious tone "Ratchet to Icon Relic retrieve team 1 where you able to secure the Icon Relic." Arcee in a sad defeated subdue tone of voice, Arcee "Negative Ratchet we failed to secure the Icon Relic." Ratchet changed his tone of Voice to an anxious and somewhat agitated tone of Voice, Ratchet "Did you at lease figure out how the Unknown Faction of Cybertronian's are that attacked both the your team and the Decepitcon's?" Before Arcee should answer Ratchet's Question Nova-strike Prime jump into the conversation and the same radio frequency and in a Calm and firm tone of Voice, Nova-strike Prime "Affirmative Ratchet I was able to Identify how attacked us and of what faction they belong to." Arcee had a shocked look on her face and both her and ratchet in a curious tone of Voice "And to what Organization do they beside to." Nova-strike Prime in a Calm and smug tone of Voice, Nova-strike Prime "Well it's seems that you guys and a little slow in that you haven't figure it out. Think about it how else here on this Planet Knows of our existence, want's to discover our races secrets by any means necessary and has just recently(Nova-strike Prime pointed to both himself and Ultra Aid) shown by figuring out how to turn me and the rest of my team from our former human forms into Cybertronians. Oh by the way they happen to have a Murderess psychopath and opportunist Cybertronian working with them."

Both Arcee and Ratchet connect the dots of what organization he was talking of and both said in a calm and slightly menacing tone of Voice "M.E.C.H.*" Nova-strike Prime continued "It appears that M.E.C.H. has grown far more ambitious and thanks to Airachind information onto what an Icon Relic is it seems that a New player has entered the game.(Nova-strike Prime switched his Radio Frequency) Ultra aid can you please come out from cover I have a moderate depth injury to my left shoulder area for you to treat please." Ultra Aid came out of cover and in a calm tone of Voice, "Very Well Nova-strike Prime." Nova-strike Prime continue to bicker on "It's causing me a great deal of pain to where I can barely operation at full capacity." Ultra Aid finished approaching Nova-strike Prime and in a teasing tone of Voice, Ultra Aid "Alright I get it hurts now shut up and let me have a took at your wound.(she got and good look at Nova-strike Prime's wound and saw a moderate Energon Blast Injury on his left shoulder area from his opponent get a luck shot off but thankfully his protective armor was able to mostly absorb the energon blast but the blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath drawing energon. that and a second her tone of voice changed to concerned tone) It's not a major Injury it's not puncture's the main energon artery from your arm.(she transformed her left lower arm revealing her medical kid and got to work as she did she heard Nova-strike Prime hiss a little from her medical treatment and her tone went back to teasing) Big Baby."

1:15 P.M...

After a few minutes Ultra-Aid finished repairing Nova-strike Prime's injury on his left shoulder area; Arcee turned her attention to Autobot Retrieval team 1 and in an calm and a little agitated tone, Arcee "I hate when this happens were we lose an Icon Relic to the enemy I only hope that what M.E.C.H. finds in the Data Cylinder is only a cultural artifact and not any information useful forgotten scientific knowledge or Decepitcon weapons of mass destruction." Arcee got into her Radio com-link and in a calm tone of voice, Arcee "Arcee to base this is Autobot Retrieval team 1 requesting a ground-bridge back to base." Ratchet responded to Arcee's request for a ground-bridge by activating the Ground-bridge controls and Ground-bridge appeared before the Autobot Retrieval Team 1 and all of them entered the Ground-bridge portal to the Autobot base.

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.


	8. Icon Relic Hunt Part III

__Around the same-time as the 1st Icon Relic Retrieve team started their mission to retrieve the 1st Icon Relic; The 2nd Icon Retrieve team arrived near the coordinates of the 2nd Icon Relic to retrieve it.__

Icon Relic Hunt Part III: Stealth Ally and enemy

Date: June 7, 2012, 12:44 P.M., Location: Roughly an hour and 7 minutes from the Canadian Major city, Calgary in the Province Alberta inside the Banff National Park.

Bulkhead along with Nova-strike prime Team members: Shadow-Hunter and Serenity carrying excavation hand drills to dig up the Icon Relic have been for the last 3 minutes have been searching a 1/4 mile(0.402336 Kms.) search pattern area to locate the precise burial location of the Icon Relic Optimus Prime and Hardwire were able to decode from their copy of the Icon database. Shadow-hunter in a little irritated and calm tone of Voice to Bulkhead, Shadow-Hunter "Bulkhead how close are we at finding the precise burial location coordinates, I started to get a little impatient with all this walking and searching If we don't find the Icon Relic protect soon the Decepitcons will find the burial coordinates and retrieve it giving Megatron an another advantage over us." Bulkhead in a calm and Irritated tone of Voice, Arcee "I Know Shadow-Hunter you need to have a little more patients it takes time to find these Icon Relics. Remember that these Icon Relics crash landed on this planet millennium ago and were buried; Plus there are other factors like have over the Millennium has the Planet were the Relic crash landed been through dramatic environmental changes over the Millennium or has the indigenous life forms of the planet dug up the Relic and manger open the Icon Relic container and take the Icon Relic or move it."

As they continued to search for the Icon Relic Bulkhead took a look at his hand held scanner and saw the distance meter saying that the Icon Relic is buried 15 meters to his right and turned in that direction with Shadow-Hunter and Serenity following close behind. As they approached the precise coordinates of where the Icon Relic is buried and Bulkhead saw that there was a tree roughly a meter away from were the Icon Relic crash landed on the Planet. Finally as he along with Shadow-Hunter and Serenity came just above were the Icon Relic was buried. Bulkhead in a calm tone of voice, Bulkhead "According to the Scanning Detector the Icon Relic in buried 4 meters under Rocks, soil and tree roots.(He turned his attention to both Shadow-Hunter and Serenity) Shadow-Hunter and Serenity you guys can begin using the excavation hand drills we brought with us to begin digging up the Icon Relic. I'll stand guard and watch for any Decepitcons coming Retrieve the Icon Relic." Both Shadow-hunter and Serenity brought their excavation hand drills and began to excavation for the Icon Relic buried.

1:00 P.M...

As the Shadow-Hunter and Serenity drill through 3.90 meters of rock, soil and roots they decided to continue with hand mining tools to dig the rest of the way to the Icon Relic to not cause to much damage to it. After a few minutes of dig by hand around the Icon Relic's Location they found the Icon Relic Container and gentle pulled out the Icon Relic container and brought it up to the surface. Bulkhead approached right behind them and in a curious tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Well open it and let's see what we have here." Shadow-Hunter twisted the Icon Relic cap off the Icon Relic container and pulled out of the container what looked like some type of portable armor(similar to the Apex armor) device to use combat. Bulkhead in a curious tone of voice, Bulkhead "Well Shadow-Hunter can I see what is in the Icon container and what type of Icon Relic is in the container." Shadow-Hunter show the Portable armor device to Bulkhead and Bulkhead had a shocked look on his face and in an awe and calm tone of Voice, Bulkhead "I don't Believe it's 1 of the Decepitcon Experimental Cloak-stealth armors. It's the deactivated 2nd Prototype cloaking-stealth armor was designed and constructed by Decepitcon Scientists and Engineers."

Shadow-Hunter in a curious tone of Voice, Shadow-Hunter "What's a cloak-stealth armor?" Bulkhead in a calm tone of voice to both Shadow-Hunter and Serenity, Bulkhead "You see Shadow-Hunter and Serenity during the war for Cybertron in a secret Decepticon Research and Development center moderately deep in Decepticon force lines; Decepitcon scientists and engineers have designed and constructed 3 cloaking-stealth armors prototypes during the war. A Cloaking-stealth armor can in theory nearly blend all the light around an object making it with the cloaking-stealth technology virtually invisible to the naked optic of a Cybertronian. However there is a Downside to the clocking-stealth tech if the object with the cloaking-stealth step on something that makes noise their location will be given away. As the Decepitcon scientists and engineers were Just going to activate the 3 cloaking-stealth armors an Autobot Wrecker Squadron was able to seek moderately deep into the Decepticon force lines and raid the Decepitcon research and develop center. The Decepitcon body guards in the Research and develop center engaged the Wrecker Squadron in a skirmish battle which ended with the Autobot wrecker squadron taking minimal losses.

However during the skirmish battle 2 of the 3 cloaking-stealth armor prototypes were damaged behind repair. The Autobot wrecker squadron was able to recover and capture the remaining intact 1 cloaking-stealth armor and take it the Icon Hall of Records Vaults for safe keeping. It's seems that the Master Autobot Archivist send this Prototype Cloak-stealth armor here in Icon Vault container. Judging by what the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device setting says that the device was designed and constructed for a medium small Cybertronian. It has an Adjuster to adjust to a medium small Cybertronian between 5.5355 to 6.499 meters tall. It could fit you Serenity seen your 5.875 meters tall in your Cybertronian Robotic form."

Bulkhead put his index and ring fingers to his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency to the Autobot base and in an excited and somewhat calm tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Ratchet you'll never believe what I found at the Icon Relic coordinates Optimus Prime and Hardwire have decoded." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "What might the Icon Relic be that your team found at the Icon Relic coordinates Optimus Prime and hardwire decoded?" Bulkhead "Ratchet it's an Cloak-stealth portable armor device." As Bulkhead finished his Message to Ratchet Serenity heard in the woods a branch break and she turned her attention to the area to the left of her and look intensely and she saw an Decepitcon con trooper arm that was barely noticeable but she saw him. she look a quick look around the area and could see around them 3 more Decepitcon con troopers that are barely noticeable but she saw them. Serenity in a frighten and somewhat calm tone of Voice, Serenity "Bulkhead and Shadow-Hunter we're around by Decepitcon's and their ready to come out to ambush us and secure the Icon Relic from our hands to Megatron." Bulkhead "Serenity activate 1 of your blaster arm's and attach the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device to your armor. I want you to activate the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device to quietly eliminate some of the Decepitcons in the ambush for us to break through the Decepitcon ambush." Serenity did as Bulkhead requested and attached the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device to her armor and activated the armor.

* * *

1:00 P.M...

Meanwhile around the same-time as the 2nd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieve team started their mission to retrieve the 2nd Icon Relic. The 2nd Decepitcon Retrieval team lead by Command Dreadwing have been for the last 30 minutes have been searching around 3 mile(4.82802 Kms.) search pattern area to locate the precise burial location of the Icon Relic Soundwave were able to decode from their Icon database. As they were roughly a few 100 ft. away a Decepitcon Con trooper could see an Autobot Icon Relic Retrieve team with 2 unknown Autobots digging up the Icon Relic buried and turned his attention to commander Dreadwing and in a calm and somewhat shocked tone of voice, Decepitcon Con Trooper "Commander Dreadwing I see the Autobot Retrieve team it looks like they got here before us." Dreadwing in a commanding tone of Voice, Dreadwing "Very Quietly set up a Perimeter around the Autobot Retrieve team and an ambush for that Autobot Retrieve team."

1:06 P.M...

With Dreadwing's Retrieval team in position to ambush the Autobot Retrieve team Dreadwing adjusted his optic settings on his optics and zoom to get a close look on 2 unknown Autobot team members. He got a look at the Unknown male Autobot that was 9.39 meters tall in their Cybertronian Robotic Mode. He saw that this Unknown Autobot has a full Body color scheme of Black and Grey basic color pattern on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with a large Black strip running parallel on his back area. He has a face plate area similarly to his liege's(Megatron's) but carried some unknown facial features and hair style he was unfamiliar with. He saw that this Autobot's head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: Grey around most of head area at his facial plate area and around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a Black color scheme for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. He saw that this Autobot's shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Black and Grey color pattern scheme. He saw that this Autobot's mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: Black and Grey color scheme pattern along his legs; his feet area color scheme were Grey from the ankle joint area of his feet were the Grey paint meets Black color scheme.

He turned his attention to the other unknown Autobot and saw that this Autobot was a female Autobot give her feminine features. He saw that she was 5.875 meters in Height in her robot mode as has a color scheme of Dark blue and Green basic color pattern on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with 5 small dark green strips running parallel on her back areas. He saw that she has a face plate area similarly to the female member of Team Prime(Arcee) and some unknown facial features and hair style he was unfamiliar with. He saw that her head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: dark green around most of head area at her facial plate area and around her full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of her head as well as a dark blue color scheme for her upper head area were her head style hair area is. He saw that her shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Dark Green and blue color pattern scheme. He saw that her mid and lower half of her body has the same as her upper half: a dark blue and Green color scheme pattern along her legs; He saw that her feet area color scheme were Dark green from the ankle joint area of her feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme.

Dreadwing turned his attention to on what the Autobot's have dig up and saw as they open the Icon Relic container got a look at what Type of Icon Relic is in the Icon Relic container. He saw the unknown Male Autobot pull out of the Icon Relic container same type of Portable armor device similar to the Apex Armor he lost to Starscream in the Antarctica. He heard a branch snap and turned his attention to where he heard the branch snap he saw that 1 of his con troops step on a branch. In respond of 1 of his troops mistakes he saw the feminine Autobot Pull of the Portable armor device. He saw as the Portable armor device transformed into a cover armor and then saw the feminine Autobot press something on the Portable armor and disappeared before them. He then heard in a Loud commanding Voice from the Autobot know as Bulkhead, Bulkhead "I know you Decepitcon scum are hiding are there you can come out my Team Member Serenity saw you and toll me that you Decepitcon Scum are out."

Dreadwing revealed himself to the Autobot Icon Relic retrieval and in a commanding and somewhat smug tone of Voice, Dreadwing "Surrender Autobots your outnumbered and outmatched. Bulkhead ordered the 1 know as Senerity to come out and reveal herself or I will ordered my troops to open fire." Just as he finished his statement he heard from behind him the sound of a charged Energon Blaster roughly a foot away from his head. He turned his open a little to see the Autobot Serenity deactivate the Portable armor and of having an Energon blaster point at his head. 1 of his con troopers said in shocked tone of Voice, Con trooper "Commander Dreadwing(The con trooper activated his Energon blaster and pointed it at Serenity.)." Serenity out of Instinct from her intense training with Arcee activate her other arm energon blaster and fired at the con trooper who shouted at Dreadwing eliminated him and out of instinct and intuition jumped out of way for the coming Energon Blasts from the Con troopers, switched 1 of her Blaster arms into 1 of her sword arms and reactivated the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device.

1:15 P.M.

The Skirmish fight between the Autobot Retrieval and Decepitcon Retrieval teams lasted for 5 minutes and ending with the Dreadwing along with his Decepitcon Elite Troopers and Mining detail defeated and failed to Retrieval the Icon Relic from the Autobot's. The Autobot Retrieve team were able to eliminate 8 of the Elite Decepitcon Troopers before they were able to retreat back to their base by ground-bridge however Serenity was severely injured by Dreadwing forcing Bulkhead and shadow-Hunter to carry her through the ground-bridge back to base. During the Skirmish fight Dreadwing was shocked to see how the unknown male Autobot transformed for the 1st for an Autobot into a Ariel combat vehicle mode and saw he engage the Ariel con troopers and skillful dodge the con flyers and shot down his force con flyers. After getting over his shock he was able to vaguely see through the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor and throw a bomb charge in the area where he vaguely saw serenity. Dreadwing's bomb charge exploded and the blast wave hit serenity causing her falling down and with the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor stealth generator be disable leave Serenity visible to do the Decepticons and causing some moderate injuries to Serenity. Serenity suffered some moderate injuries from Dreadwing's bomb charge: she suffered moderate deep injuries all long both her legs from the Decepitcon Bomb charge that after exploded spread Sharple that were able to penetrate she protective armor down to her bare legs cause moderate amount of damage drawing some energon from her wounds. Serenity was shocked by how Dreadwing was able to somehow see her even with the 2nd Prototype cloaking-stealth Portable armor device activated. Just as she saw Dreadwing coming in for the killing blow she felt the ground shake and saw Bulkhead running toward Dreadwing and crashed into him.

During their Fight Shadow-hunter was thanks to his intense combat training with Optimus Prime was able to hold his own in his fight with the a Decepitcon trooper he engaged with and was able to eliminate them from fight but the Decepitcon Trooper was able to get in a good hit at him causing him to received am injury from his opponent. He received a moderate cut from his opponent but thankfully his protective armor was able mostly block his opponent's sword arm strike. After he was able to eliminate his opponent Shadow-Hunter transformed into his Ariel Jet Mode to try to eliminate the Decepticon Ariel con flyers that was provided covering fight for the Decepitcon ground forces. In roughly 3 minutes shadow-Hunter was able to eliminate 5 of the 6 con flyers before the final con flyer was able to lock into him and shot him down. As Shadow-Hunter was falling from the sky Shadow-Hunter transformed back into his Cybertronian robot mode and crashed landing into the ground. Shadow-Hunter fall a moderate amount of pain(Do to his training with Optimus to ignore most forms of pain in live combat.) from his injury from the Con flyer that shot him down. He impended his injury and saw that he received moderate Energon Blast Injury on his right shoulder area from his opponent get a shot off but thankfully his protective armor was able to mostly absorb the energon blast but the blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath drawing a moderate amount energon from his wound. He struggle from the Pain from his back from crashing into the ground thankful his protective armor was able to absorb impact of the crash landing and maybe his way back into the battle with the Decepticons.

During their Fight Bulkhead thanks his Millennium of intense training and combat experience was able with Minimal afford hold his own in fighting with the with 2 Decepitcon troopers and was able to eliminate them from fight but the 1 of the Decepitcon Troopers was able to get in a good hit at him causing him to received am injury from his opponent. He received a point blank moderate Energon Blast Injury on his left shoulder area from his Opponent get a luck shot off but thankfully his protective armor was able to mostly absorb the energon blast but the blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath drawing a moderate amount energon and causing him and Minimal amount of Pain from his wound and 2 cuts at a light depth into his arms armor. After he Eliminated his opponents he saw Dreadwing engaged with Senerity and was his about to do the kill blow ran toward Dreadwing. Bulkhead and Dreadwing collided with each other and begin with a fight that end with a stalemate but that changed when Shadow-Hunter surprise Dreadwing and give him a right uppercut toward Dreadwing causing Dreadwing to fight 3 meters away and slammed into the ground.

Take this opportunity Bulkhead put his index and ring fingers to his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency to the Autobot base and in anxious tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Ratchet we required a Ground-bridge!" Ratchet Responded by activating the Ground-bridge controls open a ground-bridge to where the 2nd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team was. Bulkhead saw a ground-bridge portal open and he turned he attention to Shadow-Hunter and in commanding tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Shadow-Hunter quickly help he carry Serenity thought the ground-bridge portal." Both Bulkhead and Shadow-Hunter carried Serenity along with the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device. As the came thought the Ground-bridge portal Ratchet Quickly deactivated the Ground-bridge controls to not let Decepitcon's through. Ratchet turned his Attention to where the 2nd Autobot Retrieve team was and saw that serenity as severely injured and then heard Bulkhead in an anxious tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Ratchet we were to security the Icon Relic and have it with us but we're all wounded and need medical attention more so Serenity." Ratchet approached bulkhead's team and began his work on repairing and healing serenity.

1:20 P.M.

it took Ratchet a few minutes to heal up all of the 2nd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team's injuries. During that Ratchet Open a Ground Bridge portal for the 1st Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team to come through into the base. As the1st Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team to come through Ultra-Aid saw the 2nd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team laying and resting waiting to be healed from their Injuries during their Icon Relic Retrieval Mission. Arcee in a calm and a little anxious tone of Voice, Arcee "Bulkhead you Alright." Bulkhead answered in a little pain and calm tone of Voice, Bulkhead "I'll live." Arcee "So what did your Icon Relic Retrieval team retrieve from your mission?" Shadow-hunter was the 1 to answer for Bulkhead and in a pain, calm and little smug tone of Voice, Shadow-Hunter "Arcee We managed to retrieve the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device that the Autobot Master archivist Launch from the Icon Hall of Records to this Planet." Acree had an awe look her face then in Smug tone of Voice to 2nd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team, Arcee "Well it looks like we now have the ability to have a stealth ally with us and a stealth Enemy for the Decepitcons and M.E.C.H.*"

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.


	9. Icon Relic Hunt Part IV

Icon Relic Hunt Part IV: Fighting for survival

Date: June 7, 2012, 1:12 P.M.

With both the 1st and 2nd Icon Relic Retrieve teams missions in hopeful retrieving the decode Icon Relic's from the Icon database before the Decepitcons do while underway; Optimus Prime with some help from Nova-strike Prime teams Technical expert and computer Hacker: Hardwire was able to finally decode the final 3rd Icon Entry. Ryu Senshi in an impatient and somewhat irritated tone of Voice to Optimus Prime, Ryu Senshi "Optimus Prime are you and Hardwire finished in decoding the 3rd Icon Relic Database Entry I starting to get impatient and itchy fists to hit something?" As Optimus Prime in a calm and firm tone of voice to Ryu Senshi, Optimus Prime "Ryu Senshi you need to be more patience and yes Me and Hardwire and nearly done we're just clearing away the last of the Icon Database protection coding." As Optimus Prime finished decoded the Icon Relic coordinates on Earth to Retrieve the Icon Relic before the Decepitcons do. As Hardwire got a good look at the Icon Relic Coordinates on Earth of the 3rd Icon Relic and that it was somewhere in Germany(The 3rd Icon Relic is buried roughly 46 minutes from the German Major city, Nordhausen in the state Thuringia inside the Harz National Park.). Hardwire in a curious and calm tone of Voice, Hardwire "It looks like the 3rd Icon Relic is somewhere in Germany buried in a few ft. of Rock and soil." Optimus turned his attention to Ratchet and in a calm and firm tone of Voice, Optimus "Ratchet please activate the Ground-bridge." Ratchet did as Optimus requested and activated the ground-bridge controls and opened a Ground-bridge near the coordinates on the 3rd Icon Relic. The 3rd Icon Relic Retrieve team: Optimus Prime, Ryu Senshi and Hardwire entered the Ground-bridge portal and headed to the 3rd Icon Relic coordinates to hopefully Retrieve the 3rd Icon Relic before the Decepitcons do.

* * *

 _ _Meanwhile around the same-time on the Decepitcon warship...__

Time: 1:05 P.M.

Recently the Decepitcon Soundwave has been working on the Decepitcon warships command bridge and has been able to decode a 3rd entry in the Icon database. Soundwave went up to Megatron to show him the coordinates of the latest Icon entry he decoded. Megaton heard soundwave subtlety approach him and he turned and saw soundwave and in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Megatron "Yes Soundwave have you been able to decoded anymore Icon Entries?" Soundwave sliently nodded to Megatron and then showed him the coordinates of the decoded Icon Relic. Megatron in a calm satisfied tone of Voice, Megatron "Excellent Soundwave continue your mission in decoding the Icon database and finding the Autobot base.(Megatron than went up to the Decepticon internal communications station and press the announce button. he switched his tone of Voice to a more commanding tone of Voice) I need an elite Con trooper squadron and a mining detail on the bridge Immediately."

After a few minutes a combat squadron of 9 Elite Decepitcons troopers and a mining detail were in the middle of the command Bridge. Megatron turned around and in a moderate commanding tone of Voice to Soundwave, Megatron "Soundwave you're in command while I'm away to Retrieve this 3rd Icon Relic Entry before the Autobot's get their hands on this possible Decepitcon weapon of Mass destruction myself." Soundwave nodded in agreed and Megatron left the Decepitcon ship command bridge to the Decepitcon flight deck. Megatron put his index and ring fingers to his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to the Decepitcon Internal communications frequency and in a Calm command tone of Voice, Megatron "Soundwave I require a Ground-bridge to the Icon Relic coordinates." Soundwave responded by activating the ground-bridge controls and opened a portal and Megatron, his Elite con trooper squadron and mining detail team entered the ground-bridge portal to the Icon Relic coordinates.

* * *

Location: roughly 46 minutes from the German Major city, Nordhausen in the state Thuringia inside the Harz National Park, Time: 1:20 P.M.

For 15 minutes the Decepitcon Excavation team and Elite con trooper squadron lead by Megatron have found the precise Icon coordinates location and found that the Icon Relic is buried inside a hill side roughly 12 meters of Rock and soil. Megatron turned his attention to the head miner of the mining detail team and in a commanding and impatient tone of Voice, Megatron "Get to work digging up that Icon Relic quickly I want to retrieve the Icon Relic before the Autobots.(he turned his attention to the Con trooper squadron leader of his Elite squadron of Decepitcon troopers that Megatron give him to protect him and to escort both Him and the Icon Relic back to him within any necessary interference or battle from other Factions that wanted the Icon Relic.) Have your squadron spread out away from the mining detail to give them work to begin drilling into the hill to retrieve the Icon Relic but stay close enough to provide us with protection from possible Autobot Interference." All of the Mining detail and the squadron of Elite Con troopers followed Megatron's orders.

Time: 1:31 P.M.

As the Deception Mining detail team drill through 11.90 meters of rock and soil they decided to continue with hand mining tools to dig the rest of the way to the Icon Relic to not cause to much damage to it. After a few minutes of dig by hand around the Icon Relic's Location they found the Icon Relic Container and gentle pulled out the Icon Relic container and brought it up to the surface. Megatron approached right behind them and in a curious tone of Voice, Megatron "Well open it and let's see what we have here." A Decepitcon Miner twisted the Icon Relic cap off the Icon Relic container and pulled out of the container what looked like some type of portable armor(similar to the Apex armor) device to use combat. Megatron in a curious tone of voice, Megatron "Well can I see what is in the Icon container and what type of Icon Relic is in the container." The Decepitcon Miner showed the Portable armor device to Megatron and had an Awe look on his face and in a calm and little humorous tone of Voice, Megatron "Ah, Ah Well well it's 1 of the Decepitcon experimental Phase-Displacement armors. It's the deactivated 5th Prototype Phase-Displacement armor was designed and constructed by Decepitcon Scientists and Engineers."

As Megatron grabbed the Portable 5th Phase-Displacement Armor Prototype he heard from his Elite Con trooper squadron leader in a shocked tone of voice, Con trooper Sqaudron leader "Ambush." Megatron heard and saw Autobot weapon's fire coming from his team's left flank along with his Rival Optimus Prime and an Unknown New Female Autobot give their feminine features. Megatron then heard and saw from the sky Cybertronian weapon's fire firing upon him and his forces by another unknown Autobot that for the 1st time has an Ariel vehicle mode and has been able to eliminate 2 of his Elite Con trooper Squadron before the his own con flyers transformed into their Ariel combat vehicle modes to engage the Unknown Ariel Autobot. For a few seconds Megatron got a good look at the New 2 unknown Autobot's that have Joined the Autobot cause. He saw that the unknown Female Autobot is 6.75 meters in Height in robot mode as has a color scheme of Dark blue and pink basic color pattern on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with 2 large pink strips running parallel on her back area. He saw that she has a face plate area similarly to somewhere between his Rival(Optimus Prime) and the other female(Arcee) Team Member of Optimus's team but has some unknown Facial features. He saw that Her head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: dark blue around most of head area at her facial plate area and around her full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of her head as well as a black color scheme for her upper head area were her head style hair area is. He saw that Her shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white and blue color pattern scheme. Her mid and lower half of her body has the same as her upper half: dark blue color scheme along her legs, her feet area color scheme were white from the ankle joint area of her feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme.

Megatron turned his Attention to the other unknown Ariel Autobot flying around is 14.5 meters in length, 39.9 meters in width and 4.7 meters in height in their Ariel Vehicle mode. He saw that this Unknown Autobot has a color scheme of dark orange and blue along with white color pattern on his on front half similar to a Bulletproof vest design as well as a basic white color scheme on his underbelly side and as 4 dark Orange and Blue Small strips running Parallel along his upper area. he saw that the Unknown Autobot's Rear half has the same as their upper half: white, dark orange and blue color scheme along their Underbelly side and his upper part area color having a scheme that is dark Blue and Orange from the sides of their Rear side areas were the dark orange and blue color scheme meet the white color scheme. Megatron than in a commanding tone of Voice to a his Mining detail Team and 3 of his Elite squadron trooper members, Megatron "Secure the Package.(Megatron switched his internal radio to a different Decepticon radio frequency) Soundwave I need a ground-bridge for pick up for my mining detail team and 2 of my Elite Squadron of Con troopers that are escorting the 5th Prototype Phase-Displacement Portable armor device back to the warship." Soundwave responded by opening a ground-bridge portal for Megatron's mining detail and 2 members of his Elite Squadron of Con troopers. The Mining detail and 2 members of the Elite Squadron of the con troopers entered the Ground-bridge portal and left the battlefield and arrived back at the Decepitcon warship.

* * *

Time: 1:27 P.M.

Meanwhile around the same-time the Autobot 3rd Icon Relic Retrieval Team with Optimus Prime along with Nova-strike Prime Team members: Hardwire and Ryu Senshi carrying excavation hand drills to dig up the Icon Relic have been for the last 17 minutes have been searching a 3 mile(4.828 Kms.) search pattern area to locate the precise burial location of the Icon Relic that they were able to decode from their copy of the Icon database. Ryu Senshi an irritated and calm tone of Voice to Optimus Prime, Ryu Senshi "Optimus how close are we at finding the precise burial location coordinates, I started to get impatient with all this walking and searching if we don't find the Icon Relic protect soon the Decepitcons will find the burial coordinates and retrieve it giving Megatron an another advantage over us." Optimus prime in a calm and Irritated tone of Voice, Optimus "I Know Ryu Senshi you need to have more patients it takes time to find these Icon Relics. Remember that these Icon Relics crash landed on this planet millennium ago and were buried; Plus there are other factors like have over the Millennium has the Planet were the Relic crash landed been through dramatic environmental changes over the Millennium or has the indigenous life forms of the planet dug up the Relic and manger open the Icon Relic container and take the Icon Relic or move it.(Optimus Prime turned attention to Hardwire and in calm and firm tone of Voice) Hardwire can you transform into your Ariel Vehicle mode and scout out ahead to see if the Decepitcon's have arrived before us and have began to excavate for the buried Icon Relic as well as to provide air superiorly for us." Hard wire in a calm tone of Voice to Optimus, Hardwire "You got it Optimus see you soon."

After a few minutes of searching the 3 mile(4.828 Kms.) search pattern area scouting ahead; Search to see if the Decepitcon's have arrived before us and have began to excavate for the buried Icon Relic as well as to provide air superiority for his Icon Relic Retrieval team; Hardwire found out that the Decepitcons have arrived before them and is seeing the Decepitcon excavating for the Icon Relic. He got on his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency to Optimus Prime and in a concerned and somewhat calm tone of Voice, Hardwire "Hardwire to Optimus Prime come in." Optimus responded in an equally concerned tone of Voice, Optimus "Yes Hardwire what have you found out have the Decepitcon's have arrived before us and have began to excavate for the buried Icon Relic?" Hardwire "Yes they are they roughly 500 meters to your right." Optimus Prime "Maintain your Ariel surveillance and be ready to provide covering fire when I give the order to attack." Hardwire "Copy that Prime."

Time: 1:31 P.M.

When both Optimus Prime and Ryu Senshi Nova Strike Prime teams heard roughly a few 100 feet away nearly the Icon Relic coordinates they quickly took cover and make their way through the cover to the battle to see what was going on. After a minute of travel through the cover that came within 50 feet Optimus turned his attention to on what the Decepitcon's have dig up and saw as they open the Icon Relic container got a look at what Type of Icon Relic is in the Icon Relic container. He saw a Decepitcon miner pull out of the Icon Relic container same type of Portable armor device similar to the Apex Armor he lost to Starscream in the Antarctica. As he focused his optics better on the Portable armor device he was shocked to learn that the Portable armor device was the 5th Prototype Phase-Displacement portable armor device. He saw Megatron examine it and that's when he saw an opened to attack and in a Loud to of Voice, Optimus Prime "charge." Both the Autobot's and Decepitcon's engaged each Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime teams collide with each other and had a large battle.

Time: 1:36 P.M.

The Skirmish fight between the Decepitcon Retrieval and Autobot Retrieval teams lasted for 5 minutes and ending with the Optimus Prime along with his fellow Autobot's defeated and failing to Retrieval the Icon Relic from the Decepitcons. The Autobot Retrieve team were able to eliminate 7 of the Elite Decepitcon Troopers before they were able to retreat back to their base by ground-bridge however Hardwire was moderately injured by the Decepitcon's Elite trooper Flyers that shot him down along with Optimus Prime being lightly injured and with Ryu Senshi being Lightly injured. During the Skirmish fight Megatron was somewhat shocked to see how the unknown Ariel Autobot was able engage the Ariel con troopers and skillful dodge the con flyers and shot down his force con flyers. After getting over his shock he focused he attention in he fight with Optimus Prime. As they crashed in a sword lock he asked in a maniacally, calm and curious tone of Voice, Megatron "I see your forces on Earth have received reinforcements no matter. So tell me Optimus who are those new walking piles of Scrap metal or as you call them Autobots so that I may remember them when I destroy them after I destroy you?" Optimus Prime in a little angrily and somewhat calm tone of Voice "Their not walking piles of scrap metal Megatron.(Optimus broken the sword lock between them) They my new Warriors to help stop this seemly never ending conflict between Decepticons and Autobots."

Megatron throw a left punch toward Optimus Prime's Right side(Left side to Optimus) causing Optimus to back pushed 4 meters away from Him. He could see that Optimus was in a moderate deal of pain from his direct hit however he saw Optimus a split second later suppress the pain he was feeling. Thankfully Optimus Prime's protective armor absorbed most of the impact from Megatron's hit but the impact still hit caused a massive bruise to Optimus Prime's middle chest area. Megatron "New Warriors and Reinforcements won't help you Optimus Prime. You have lost the Battle already I had my Mining detail with some of my Elite Squadron of Con Troopers secure the Icon Relic and are back at on the warship to put it into our faults." The fight between Megatron and Optimus Prime lasted for 3 minutes and 30 seconds until Optimus disengaged and called for a ground-bridge and he along with Ryu Senshi carried Hardwire through their Ground-bridge portal back to their base.

During their fight between himself and Megatron was able to get 2 good hits in at him causing him to received some injuries from his opponent. He received a deep cut from he opponent into his right upper arm area but thankfully his protective armor was able moderately block his opponent's sword arm strike but the sword strike was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath but the cut was able to penetrate through his Protective Armor down to his upper arm area and was able to cut through a little of the Muscle wires and metal tissue in the strike zone drawing a moderate amount of energon. His 2nd injury he received from Megatron was a moderate deep cut from he opponent into his left lower arm area but thankfully his protective armor was able mostly block his opponent's sword arm strike but the sword strike was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare leg underneath but the cut was able to penetrate through his Protective Armor down to his lower left arm area and was able to cut through a little of the metal tissue in the strike zone drawing a moderate amount of energon.

During their Fight Hardwire was thanks to his intense Ariel training with Special Agent William Fowler and a few other Jet Fighters with a few other experienced combat Air force veteran Pilots teaching him in Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets was able to in roughly 4 minutes was able to eliminate 3 of the 5 con flyers before the final con flyer was able to lock into him and shot him down. As Hardwire was falling from the sky Hardwire transformed back into his Cybertronian robot mode and crashed landing into the ground. Hardwire fall a moderate amount of pain(do to his training with bumblebee and Arcee to ignore most forms of pain in live combat.) from his injury from the Con flyer that shot him down. He impended his injury and saw that he received 2 moderate Energon Blaster injuries: 1 on his left shoulder area from his opponent get a shot off but thankfully his protective armor was able to moderately absorb the energon blast but the blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath and blasting half of the Muscle wires and metal tissue in a small area of his arm shoulder area nearly the joint drawing a huge amount energon from his wound causing him to leak Energon as a fast rate. The 2nd injury was on his right leg lower thigh area from his opponent get a shot off but thankfully his protective armor was able to mostly absorb the energon blast but the blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare leg underneath but the shot was able to penetrate through his Protective Armor down to his lower bare leg drawing a moderate amount of energon to leak from his lower leg wound. He struggle from the Pain from his back from crashing into the ground thankful his protective armor was able to absorb impact of the crash landing and maybe his way back lipping and trying to stop the bleeding of his major left shoulder injury into the battle with the Decepticons.

As he was walking back to the battle with the Decepitcons he saw Ryu Senshi running toward him and in a concerned tone of Voice, Ryu Senshi "Hardwire you alright?" Hardwire in a moderately painfully, sarcastic and sometime Angry tone, Hardwire "Did I look Alright Ryu Senshi. No I trying not to bleed out from this major wound on my left shoulder area. 1 of those lucky Decepitcon bastard's got 2 lucky shots on me while I was flying trying to escape a lock on from their Weapon's systems. Ryu Senshi get Ultra-Aid or Ratchet here now I need Immediate Medical treatment to my left shoulder area." Ryu Senshi Nodded in agree and got her internal radio to the Autobot Base's radio frequency and in a Panic and Immediate tone of Voice, Ryu Senshi "Ryu Senshi to base Ratchet come in." Ratchet answered in a calm and somewhat irritating tone of Voice, Ratchet "what is it Ryu Senshi?" Ryu Senshi "Ratchet Hardwire is severely injured and need immediate medical attention can you or Ultra-Aid Ground-bridge here right away before Hardwire Bleeds out from his serve arm wound." At the Base Ratchet turned his attention to Ultra-Aid and give her a desperate look to which Ultra-Aid got into her got her internal radio to 3rd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team radio frequency and in an urgent and somewhat calm tone of Voice, Ultra-Aid "I on my way, Ratchet open up a ground-bridge portal to their current location." Ratchet Nodded and responded by activating the Ground-bridge controls opening a Ground-Bridge portable to which she ran though and arrive a few meters away from her Patient Hardwaire along with Ryu Senshi providing cover fire along with Optimus Prime running toward them with Megatron hot on his tail and the Ground-bridge Portal and in a commanding and a little panicked tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Autobot's Fall back to Base. (Optimus Prime got onto his internal radio to the Autobot Base's radio frequency and in a concerned and urgent tone of Voice to Ratchet) Ratchet leave the Ground-bridge portal open for a few more seconds for us to come through and shut down the Ground-bridge Portal as soon as we arrive."

During their Fight Ryu Senshi was thanks to her intense combat training with bulkhead was able to hold her own in his fight with the a Decepitcon trooper she engaged with and was able to eliminate them from fight but the Decepitcon Trooper was able to get in a good hit at her causing her to received an injury from her opponent. She received a moderate cut from her opponent but thankfully her protective armor was able mostly block her opponent's sword arm strike. After she was able to eliminate her opponent she saw Hardwire crash down to the ground hard. She ran began to run toward him as he began to lip back to the battlefield. She could tell the Hardwire might be injured but she had to but share a concerned tone of Voice, Ryu Senshi "Hardwire you alright?" Etc...

Both Ultra-Aid and the 3rd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team came through carried Hardwire and as they came through the Ground-bridge portal Ratchet Quickly deactivated the Ground-bridge controls to not let Decepitcon's through. Ratchet turned his Attention to where the 3rd Autobot Retrieve team was and saw that Hardwire as severely injured and then heard Optimus Prime in an anxious tone of Voice, Optimus "Ratchet We Failed to retrieve the Icon Relic before the Decepitcons did; however we're all wounded and need medical attention more so with Hardwire." Both Ratchet approached Optimus Prime's team and Ultra-Aid and began their work on repairing and healing Hardwire.

Time: 1:45 P.M.

It took both Ratchet and Ultra-Aid a few minutes to heal up all of the 3rd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team's injuries. Ratchet in a calm and a little anxious tone of Voice, Ratchet "Optimus Prime you Alright." Ratchet answered in a little pain and calm tone of Voice, Optimus "I'll live." Ratchet "So what did the Decepitcon Icon Relic Retrieval team manage to retrieve?" Optimus Prime "Ratchet the Decepitcon manage to retrieve a portable Armor device similar to the Apex Armor I lost to Starscream; It was the 5th Prototype Phase-Displacement portable armor device." Ratchet had a disappointed look his face and in disappointed tone of Voice to 3rd Autobot Icon Relic Retrieval team, Ratchet "Damn it looks like the Decepitcon managed add another possible Decepitcon Weapon of Mass Destruction."


	10. Information Part I: Mission Debriefings

Information Part I: Mission Debriefing

Date: June 2, 2012, 1:50 P.M., Location: Autobot base omega 1

After the Autobots completed their Icon Relic retrieval missions and with their major Injuries sealed and repaired; they began to discuss of what happen during their Icon Relic Retrieval missions and of Icon Relic's they have collected. During their discussion Ultra-Aid and Ratchet both agreed that: Nova-Strike Prime, Shadow-Hunter and Hardwire would need between roughly 2-9 of days of physical therapy to get them back into fighting shape to battle with Decepitcons and the M.E.C.H. and their Cybertronian/Transformer Mechcon troopers. As they discussed of what happen during their Icon Relic Retrieval missions Arcee, Bumblebee, Nova-strike Prime and Ultra-Aid told Optimus Prime of what happen during their Icon Relic Retrieval mission. As Optimus Prime asked in curious and calm tone of Voice, Optimus "Arcee what happen during your Icon Relic Retrieval Mission?, Have you discovered what was the Icon Relic you have been unable to recover from the Decepitcon's or of the Unknown organization from what I heard it seems that your lost it to."

Arcee thought back to their Icon Relic Retrieval mission and in calm and a little depressed tone of Voice, Arcee "As we approached exact the Coordinates of where Icon Relic is located we heard roughly a few 100 feet away a battle going on nearly the Icon Relic coordinates and quickly took cover and make our way through the cover to the battle to see what was going on. After a minute of travel through the cover that came within 50 feet of the battle in the middle of the battlefield. We saw the Decepticons in a fire fight with unknown enemy combatants. We heard an unknown enemy combatant say in a commanding tone of Voice "charge." The Unknown Enemy combatants came out of their covering and reveal themselves and charge at the Decepitcon squadron of troopers. We got a good look at the unknown enemy combatants and saw that they were huge robots ranging from the size to as tall as 7.625 meters to as short as 5.875 meters with a color scheme of light green and black basic color patterns on their upper and lower Torso similar to a Bulletproof vest design as well as a basic light green color scheme. They saw a moderately large symbol on their chest plate area. The Symbol was similar to a Decepitcon face shield but this symbol add a pair of cross bones behind it.

Their back side and as between a single massive black strip to 3 black and light green strips running parallel along their back has a face plate area somewhere between a Cybertonian basic facial features and a human's Facial features but on a larger scale. Their head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: Black and Light green around most of head area at their facial plate area and around their full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of their head as well as a Silvery Grey color scheme for their upper head area were their head style hair area is. Their shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Black and Light green color pattern scheme. Their mid and lower half of their bodies has the same as their upper half: Black and light green color schemes along their legs; Their feet areas were either the color schemes of Black or Light green from the ankle joint area of their feet were either the black or light green paint meets the light green color scheme. We were able to identify the Unknown organization by Nova-Strike Prime pointing out that how else here on this Planet knows of our existence, want's to discover our races secrets by any means necessary and has just recently(she pointed to all of Nova-strike Prime team.) shown by figuring out how to turn Nova-strike Prime and the rest of his team from thier former human forms into Cybertronians. Nova-strike Prime pointed out that this unknown organization they happen to have a Murderess psychopath and opportunist Cybertronian working with them that is when we figured out that it was the grow Ambitious Terrorist organization: M.E.C.H.

During the Battle I was able to get a closer look at the battlefield to see what the Decepitcons and M.E.C.H. con trooper combatants are fighting over. After a few seconds of searching the battlefield I saw 25 meters away from were Knockout is hide she saw a Data Cylinder in the middle of the battlefield. The battle lasted for 2 minutes between the Decepitcons, M.E.C.H and their M.E.C.H con troopers and end with the Decepitcon Elite con trooper squadron was eliminated; however they were able kill 15 members of the M.E.C.H faction team and injuring another member causing them to limp from an Elite con troop got a good strike on their left leg from the con arm blades. The M.E.C.H. members team leader approached the Decepitcon Mining detail team and turning his attention to Knockout and in a commanding, calm, cold and calculating tone of Voice, Leader "Where is the Icon Relic?" Knockout didn't answer him and to counter Knockout's salient by transforming his lower left arm into and Energon Blaster and pointed it and knockout and in a cold, calculating and menacing tone of voice, Leader "I'm not going to ask again tell me where the Icon Relic is or I'll begin to kill your Mining detail one by one until you tell me where it is." Knockout in a still painful anguishing tone of Voice, Knockout "Alright I'll tell you.(Knockout turn his head on and raise his left arm and hand and pointed to the open battlefield) The Icon Relic Data Cylinder is 25 meters away from us."

As the M.E.C.H. faction Leader approached the Data Cylinder and just as he was able to pick it I give the order to attack the M.E.C.H. con troopers and secure the Icon Relic Data Cylinder. I saw the M.E.C.H. faction leader act quickly and turned his attention to all his remain troops and in a calm and somewhat anxious to Voice, M.E.C.H. Leader "You 3(He pointed to the 3 nearest(1 who was the injured 1) to him) deal with the Autobots,(He turned his attention to the last trooper under his command.) Here(Tossing the Data Cylinder) retreat with the Icon Relic Data Cylinder I'll cover you." Both the M.E.C.H. Leader and his trooper transformed into their vehicle modes and began they retreat back to their Base while his remaining troops engaged us in battle. During the battle Nova-strike Prime was thanks to his intense combat training with you Optimus was able to hold his own in his fight with the M.E.C.H. faction trooper he engaged with and was able to eliminate them from fight but the M.E.C.H. faction trooper was able to get in a few good hits at him causing him to received a few injuries from his opponent. As for myself I with Minimal afford hold myself own in fighting with the M.E.C.H. faction troopers I engaged with and was able to eliminate them from fight. In 1 of my Fights Ultra aid who was providing covering fire shot one of the M.E.C.H. faction troops in the arm just as I didn't see the hit coming causing them to be knocked back a few feet from the shot. 1 of M.E.C.H. faction troopers was able to get in a good luck hit at me where I received an injury from my opponent.

During the Fighting I saw Knockout called for a ground bridge to the Decepitcon Warship to retreat but he had 4 members on his mining detail to being with them the bodies of 2 members of the M.E.C.H. faction that attack then. Knockout didn't return empty handed because if he didn't Megatron would punish him harshly for failing to retrieve another Icon Relic. After the Battle as we realized that M.E.C.H. forces retreat out of range I realized that we lost the Icon Relic Data cylinder to which I hope M.E.C.H. finds in the Data Cylinder is only a cultural artifact and not any information useful forgotten scientific knowledge or Decepitcon weapons of mass destruction. I had Ultra-Aid repair all of the major Injuries that we received from the M.E.C.H. con troopers and called for a Ground-bridge back to base.

Optimus Prime took a moment to process Arcee's report and in a calm, firm and somewhat concerned tone of Voice, Optimus "Well It appears that M.E.C.H. has grown even more and more ambitious and thanks to Airachind information onto what an Icon Relic is it seems that a New player has entered the game." Nova-Strike Prime in a calm and somewhat concerned tone of Voice, Nova-strike Prime "That they are Optimus I fear that until we or Earth's Planetary Nation's find their Hidden bases of operations, more concrete evidence of their activates and all their operatives that they could given more time gather enough Political, Military and Economy strength to try to overthrow all Earth Major Influential Planetary Nations to put in power their own vision of a New World order that could cause a massive world war that could destroy this planet and it's inhabits." Arcee in a concerned tone of Voice, Arcee "Are your being a little over-dramatic Nova-strike?" Nova-strike "Perhaps I'm but if History teaches us anything is that a Rogue terrorist organization is not keep in check or eliminated that they continue with their extreme ideologies and harm or negatively impact innocence people to join their ranks further increasing their power and influence over the people that are attracted to such extreme ideologies to continue their work."

* * *

As they discussed of what happen during their Icon Relic Retrieval missions Bulkhead, Shadow-Hunter and Serenity told Optimus Prime of what happen during their Icon Relic Retrieval mission. As Optimus Prime asked in curious and calm tone of Voice, Optimus "Bulkhead what happen during your Icon Relic Retrieval Mission, Have you discovered what was the Icon Relic you have been able to recover from the Decepitcon's?" Bulkhead thought back to their Icon Relic Retrieval mission and in calm and somewhat excited tone of Voice, Bulkhead "As we approached the exact coordinates location I looked at the hand held scanner and saw the distance meter saying that the Icon Relic is buried 15 meters to my right were a tree roughly a meter away from were the Icon Relic crash landed on the Planet. Finally as we came just above were the Icon Relic was buried. I Told Shadow-Hunter and Serenity to begin using the excavation hand drills we brought with us to begin digging up the Icon Relic while I'll stand guard and watch for any Decepitcons coming Retrieve the Icon Relic.

As the Shadow-Hunter and Serenity drill through 3.90 meters of rock, soil and roots and continued with hand mining tools to dig the rest of the way to the Icon Relic to not cause to much damage to it. After a few minutes of dig by hand around the Icon Relic's Location we found the Icon Relic container and gentle pulled out the Icon Relic container and brought it up to the surface. As I approached right behind them I asked Shadow-Hunter for us to see what the kind of Icon Relic we have here. As Shadow-Hunter twisted the Icon Relic cap off the Icon Relic container and pulled out of the container what looked like some type of portable armor(similar to the Apex armor) device to use combat. As I asked Shadow-Hunter to let me see what was in the Icon container and what type of Icon Relic was in the container. As Shadow-Hunter showed the Portable armor device to Me I was at first shocked and in awe of what I saw it was 1 of the Decepitcon Experimental Cloak-stealth armors: The deactivated 2nd Prototype cloaking-stealth armor was designed and constructed by Decepitcon Scientists and Engineers."

As I got on my internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency to the Autobot base to tell Ratchet of what we found at the Icon database coordinates Serenity heard in the woods a branch break and she turned her attention to the area to the left of her and look intensely and she saw an Decepitcon con trooper arm that was barely noticeable but she saw him. she look a quick look around the area and could see around them 3 more Decepitcon con troopers that are barely noticeable but she saw them. She told us we're around by Decepitcon's and their ready to come out to ambush us and secure the Icon Relic from our hands to Megatron. I told Serenity to activate 1 of her blaster arm's and attach the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device to her armor. I wanted her to activate the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor device to quietly eliminate some of the Decepitcons in the ambush for us to break through the Decepitcon ambush.

The Skirmish fight between the our Retrieval and the Decepitcon Retrieval teams lasted for 5 minutes and ending with the Dreadwing along with his Decepitcon Elite Troopers and Mining detail defeated and failed to Retrieval the Icon Relic from the us. We were able to eliminate 8 of the Elite Decepitcon Troopers before we were able to retreat back to their base by ground-bridge; however Serenity was severely injured by 1 of Dreadwing's bomb charges that disable the 2nd Prototype cloaking-stealth portable armor stealth generator and forcing both me and shadow-Hunter to carry her through the ground-bridge back to base. During the Skirmish fight Dreadwing was shocked to see how the unknown male Autobot transformed for the 1st for an Autobot into an Ariel combat vehicle mode and saw he engage the Ariel con troopers and skillful dodge the con flyers and shot down his force con flyers. After getting over his shock he was able to vaguely see through the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor and throw a bomb charge in the area where he vaguely saw serenity. Dreadwing's bomb charge exploded and the blast wave hit serenity causing her falling down and with the 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor stealth generator be disable leave Serenity visible to do the Decepticons and causing some moderate injuries to Serenity.

As for Shadow-hunter was thanks to his intense combat training with You Optimus he was able to hold his own in his fight with the a Decepitcon trooper he engaged with and was able to eliminate them from fight but the Decepitcon Trooper was able to get in a good hit at him causing him to received am injury from his opponent. After he was able to eliminate his opponent Shadow-Hunter transformed into his Ariel Jet Mode to try to eliminate the Decepticon Ariel con flyers that was provided covering fight for the Decepitcon ground forces. In roughly 3 minutes shadow-Hunter was able to eliminate 5 of the 6 con flyers before the final con flyer was able to lock into him and shot him down. As Shadow-Hunter was falling from the sky Shadow-Hunter transformed back into his Cybertronian robot mode and crashed landing into the ground. As he impended his injury and saw that he received moderate Energon Blast Injury on his right shoulder area from his opponent get a shot off.

Hardwire asked in a curious and calm tone of voice to Optimus Prime, Hardwire "Optimus what exactly is a Cloak-stealth portable armor device?" Optimus Prime on a Calm tone of Voice to everyone present to explain, Optimus Prime "You see during the war for Cybertron in a secret Decepitcon Research and Development center moderately deep in Decepticon force lines; Decepitcon scientists and engineers have designed and constructed 3 cloaking-stealth armors prototypes during the war. A Cloaking-stealth armor can in theory nearly blend all the light around an object making it with the cloaking-stealth technology virtually invisible to the naked optic of a Cybertronian. However there is a Downside to the clocking-stealth tech if the object with the cloaking-stealth step on something that makes noise their location will be given away. As the Decepitcon scientists and engineers were Just going to activate the 3 cloaking-stealth armors an Autobot Wrecker Squadron was able to seek moderately deep into the Decepticon force lines and raid the Decepitcon research and develop center. The Decepitcon body guards in the Research and develop center engaged the Wrecker Squadron in a skirmish battle which ended with the Autobot wrecker squadron taking minimal losses. During the skirmish battle 2 of the 3 cloaking-stealth armor prototypes were damaged behind repair. The Autobot wrecker squadron was able to recover and capture the remaining intact 1 cloaking-stealth armor and take it the Icon Hall of Records Vaults for safe keeping. It's seems that the Master Autobot Archivist send this Prototype Cloak-stealth armor here in Icon Vault container. Spoking of the Cloak-stealth Portable armor devices(Optimus turned his attention to Ratchet who was inspecting the damage of the 3rd Prototype Cloak-stealth portable armor device.) Ratchet can you repair the battle damage done to the 3rd cloak-stealth armor prototype and make it full operational?"

Ratchet in a concerned and somewhat calm, Ratchet "The battle damage is quiet severe Optimus.(Ratchet continued to examine the Prototype Cloak-stealth portable armor device). It's possible I can repair the battle damage but I can't promise I can it back full operational. Even if I'm able to repair the battle damage done to the Prototype Cloak-stealth portable armor device prototype are we going to do with the Prototype cloak-stealth portable armor device? Are we going to put it in our storage vaults or are we're going to use it in battle?" Optimus Prime turned his attention "I plan give as soon as you repair it to allow Serenity or any other Autobot roughly the same size to what the cloak-stealth portable armor device can hold and adjust to; However the Autobot that was allow to use this Portable armor is required to have enough intense training to use it and stealth techniques to move around mostly quietly and unnoticed from the enemy."

* * *

As they discussed of what happen during their Icon Relic Retrieval missions Optimus Prime, Hard-wire and Ryu Senshi told the rest of Autobot's of what happen during their Icon Relic Retrieval mission. Ratchet asked in curious and calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Optimus what happen during your Icon Relic Retrieval Mission?, Have you discovered what was the Icon Relic you have been unable to recover from the Decepitcon's that you lost it to." Optimus Prime thought back to their Icon Relic Retrieval mission and in calm and little depressed tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "As our Team continued our search pattern area to locate the precise burial location of the Icon Relic that they were able to decode from our copy of the Icon database. I asked Hardwire to transform into his Ariel Vehicle mode and scout out ahead to see if the Decepitcon's have arrived before us and have began to excavate for the buried Icon Relic as well as to provide air superiorly for us to which Hard-wire did as I asked.

After a few minutes of searching the 3 mile(4.828 Kms.) search pattern area scouting ahead; Search to see if the Decepitcon's have arrived before us and have began to excavate for the buried Icon Relic as well as to provide air superiorly for his Icon Relic Retrieval team; Hardwire found out that the Decepitcons have arrived before them and is seeing the Decepitcon excavating for the Icon Relic. He contacted me over his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency and told me that the Decepitcons where roughly 500 meters to our right. I told him to Maintain your Ariel surveillance and be ready to provide covering fire when I give the order to attack. When both Me and Ryu Senshi Nova Strike Prime teams heard roughly a few 100 feet away nearly the Icon Relic coordinates we quickly took cover and make our way through the cover to the battle to see what was going on. After a minute of travel through the cover that came within 50 feet I turned my attention to on what the Decepitcon's have dig up and saw as they open the Icon Relic container got a look at what Type of Icon Relic is in the Icon Relic container. I saw a Decepitcon miner pull out of the Icon Relic container same type of Portable armor device similar to the Apex Armor I lost to Starscream in the Antarctica. As I focused my optics better on the Portable armor device I was shocked to learn that the Portable armor device was the 5th Prototype Phase-Displacement portable armor device. As I saw Megatron examine it and that's when I saw an opened to attack and give the order to attack.

The Skirmish fight between the Decepitcon Retrieval and Autobot Retrieval teams lasted for 5 minutes and ending with the Optimus Prime along with his fellow Autobot's defeated and failing to Retrieval the Icon Relic from the Decepitcons. The Autobot Retrieve team were able to eliminate 7 of the Elite Decepitcon Troopers before they were able to retreat back to their base by ground-bridge. During our Skirmish battle Hardwire was moderately injured by the Decepitcon's Elite trooper Flyers that shot him down along with me being lightly injured and with Ryu Senshi being Lightly injured. During our fight I saw Hardwire was thanks to his intense Ariel training with Special Agent William Fowler and a few other Jet Fighters with a few other experienced combat Air force veteran Pilots teaching him in Ariel combat maneuvers to learn how to fly and fight against enemy Ariel targets was able to in roughly 4 minutes was able to eliminate 3 of the 5 con flyers before the final con flyer was able to lock into him and shot him down. As Hardwire was falling from the sky Hardwire transformed back into his Cybertronian robot mode and crashed landing into the ground from his injury from the Con flyer that shot him down. As he impended his injury and saw that he received 2 moderate Energon Blaster injuries: 1 on his left shoulder area from his opponent get a shot off and the 2nd injury was on his right leg lower thigh area from his opponent get a shot off. As Ryu Senshi was thanks to her intense combat training with you bulkhead was able to hold her own in his fight with a Decepitcon trooper she engaged with and was able to eliminate them from fight but the Decepitcon Trooper was able to get in a good hit at her causing her to received an injury from her opponent.

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.


	11. Information Part II: New Bots

Information Part II: New Bots and a Player enters the Game

 _The following happened around the same-time at the Autobots was discussing of what happen during their Icon Relic Retrieval Mission debriefings the Decepitcon Retrieval teams returned to the Decepitcon warship._

Date: June 2, 2012, 1:47 P.M., Location: Decepitcon Warship flight deck

Megatron has just returned through the Decepitcon ground-bridge portal from his Icon Relic retrieval mission with his forces and with his engagement with the Autobot's and his Arch-Rival: Optimus Prime. Instead of Heading to the Decepitcon Warship command bridge to give his mission debriefing report and to see if his another Icon Relic Retrieval teams successfully retrieved the Icon Relics from the Icon Database coordinates Soundwave was able to decode; he decided to make a side trip to the head to the medical infirmary to have his Medical Staff seal up an injury he received from Optimus Prime during their Skirmish battle for the Icon Relic.(During his fight between himself and his Rival Optimus Prime was able to get a good hit at him causing him to received an injury from his opponent. He received a deep cut from he opponent into his left upper arm area but thankfully his protective armor was able moderately block his opponent's sword arm strike but the sword strike was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath but the cut was able to penetrate through his Protective Armor down to his upper arm area and was able to cut through a little of the Muscle wires and metal tissue in the strike zone drawing a moderate amount of energon.)

Time: 1:50 P.M...

As he came approached the Medical infirmary and saw the entrance door automatically open and walked in. Megatron found Knockout setting down finishing up final adjusts to his new right hand to replace the right hand that was shot off by an unknown organization soldier and saw that yet again Knockout failed to retrieve the Icon Relic on the retrieval mission he sent him on. As Megatron approached the Medical bed and set down as member of Medical Staff came over to him and in a calm tone of voice to Megatron, Medical Staffer "Lord Megatron Are you here for Medical treatment for an injury?" Megatron in a calm and little painfully tone of Voice, Megatron "Yes." Megatron removed his right hand from his left upper arm area and the Medical Staffer saw Megatron's injury and in a calm and little concerned tone of Voice, Medical Staffer "Ouch that must hurt my lord; Before I begin to seal your injury to do wanted a pain killer to suppress the pain to where I going to begin to seal up your Arm injury?" Megatron "That it does and no thank you I can endurance the pain." The Medical Staffer, "Very well I shall begin." Over the next few minutes the Medical Staffer began to seal up Megatron's left upper arm area injury as Megatron's suffered through the pain with the occasional painfully grunt from his injury and from the Medical staffer sealing up his injury.

Time: 1:52 P.M...

As the Medical Staffer finished sealing up Megatron's left upper arm area injury Megatron got up from the Medical bed and approached Knockout and in a commanding, curious and somewhat disappointed tone of Voice, Megatron "Knockout what happen during your Icon Relic Retrieval Mission and why have you been unable to recover from this of the Unknown organization that you lost it to return empty handed?" Knockout is calm and cautious tone of Voice, Knockout "As we Approached the precise Icon coordinates location and found that the Icon Relic is buried inside a hill side roughly 10 meters of Rock and soil. I ordered the head miner to work digging up that Icon Relic Quickly and ordered the Elite con squadron to spread out away from the mining detail to give them room to begin drilling into the hill to retrieve the Icon Relic but stay close enough to provide us with protection from possible Autobot Interference.

After 11 minutes of Digging the Decepitcon Mining detail team drill through 9.90 meters of rock and soil we decided to continue with hand mining tools to dig the rest of the way to the Icon Relic to not cause to much damage to it. After a few minutes of dig by hand around the Icon Relic's Location we got our 1st look on what type of Icon Relic crash landed here on Earth over the millennium. A Decepitcon Miner got a look at the Icon Relic and told me to come see what they unburied. As I approached the mining drill area were their mining drill dig out all the rock and soil in the way to get to the Icon Relic I asked: "I hope you guys dig out something wreath for me to contact you my liege for what we have dug up. As I looked at the area the miner dug out by hand and got a look at the Icon Relic. I was surprise to what my mining detail team dug up: It was a Data Cylinder and I reached out with I right arm and geared the Data Cylinder and slower and gently pull out the Data Cylinder of the area where we dug it up.

That's when I contacted you of what I at the Relic coordinates soundwave decoded which was another Data Cylinder similar to the 1 we found on earth a few months ago. As Just as I finished my sentence with you my liege the Elite squadron con trooper leader scream out "It's an ambush and ordered his men to take cover and secure the Icon Relic Data Cylinder from enemy hands. A few seconds into the Fire fight between the Elite con squadron troops and the unknown attackers, an enemy sharpshooter aimed her energon Blast right at my lower arm area just below my right hand hold the Data Cylinder and fired. A split second later I saw my right hand being shoot off and dropped the Data Cylinder. That is hen you asked me over my radio what was happen and that is when I told you that we were under attack by unknown combatants along with me losing my Right Hand as well as for me to secured the Data Cylinder to which I failed to do My liege. Now Lord Megatron before you punish me for me failure to secure The Icon Relic Data Cylinder I would like you to follow me to 1 of the secondary medical Rooms here I have something to show you My Liege."

Megatron in a calm and little menacing tone of Voice, Megatron "Very Well, Knockout however get on with it my patient is starting to wear thin with all this talking." Knockout Nodded at Megatron's responded and when up to 1 of the Medical infirmary's secondary rooms on to his left and opened the door and both he and Megatron came into the room. Megatron looked around the medical secondary room and saw on 2 infirmary beds 2 Cybertonian's in an unknown color scheme that didn't with either the Autobot's or the Decepitcons. He got a good look at the unknown Cybertronian's and saw that they ranged from the size to as tall as 7.625 meters to as short as 5.875 meters with a color scheme of light green and black basic color patterns on their upper and lower Torso similar to a Bulletproof vest design as well as a basic light green color scheme. They saw a moderately large symbol on their chest plate area. The Symbol was similar to a Decepitcon face shield but this symbol add a pair of cross bones behind it. Their back side and as between a single massive black strip to 3 black and light green strips running parallel along their back has a face plate area somewhere between a Cybertonian basic facial features and a human's Facial features but on a larger scale. Their head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: Black and Light green around most of head area at their facial plate area and around their full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of their head as well as a Silvery Grey color scheme for their upper head area were their head style hair area is. Their shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Black and Light green color pattern scheme. Their mid and lower half of their bodies has the same as their upper half: Black and light green color schemes along their legs; Their feet areas were either the color schemes of Black or Light green from the ankle joint area of their feet were either the black or light green paint meets the light green color scheme.

Megatron in a curious and somewhat of calm tone of Voice, Megatron "Have you been able to gather any useful information from the unknown identified Cybertronians?" Knockout in a calm tone of voice, Knockout "Yes My liege(He picked up a mobile computer pad.) ever sense we brought the 2 unidentified Cybertronians we have being dissecting and the Cybertronians for any Useful information for you and the Decepitcons. After we look tissue samples and put them into the CNA(DNA) biological machine for a few minutes we got some curious results from the machine. We found from the results that these unknown Cybertonians are made of Living Cybertronian along with some of this planet's inhabit mining metals and combine both into a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. We also discovered(Knockout walked up to the unidentified Cybertonian to his right and coming up to the dissection table. Knockout moved his hands up to the unidentified Cybertronian upper chest and peeled open the protective armor plating around the upper chest and moved his optics toward the upper left of the chest area and there was a signature Tattoo Welded on the unidentified Cybertronian.) this my liege."

Megatron walked over to where Knockout was and to where he was pointing on the corpse of the unidentified Cybertronian and saw some type of writing welded into the Unidentified Cybertonian. As his optic adjusted and his processor's(Brain) universal translator took a few Mili-seconds to translate what the writing said he saw that the writing said M.E.C.H. on the unidentified Cybertronian. Megatron in a commanding and somewhat shocked tone of Voice, Megatron "It's can't be, Knockout don't tell me that these unidentified Cybertronians belong to the Human Organization know as M.E.C.H.* that Breakdown reported a few months ago have been able to capture him for study have somewhat been able to create their own Cybertronian/Transformers hybrids." Knockout in a calm tone of Voice, Knockout "My liege the evidence scenes to prove that this Human organization: M.E.C.H. have learned and discovered from capturing and studying Breakdown more than we suspected and have been able somewhat to create their own Cybertronian/Transformers hybrids." Megatron in a commanding tone of voice, Megatron "Knockout you managed to escape punishment this time but I have a new assignment for you." Knockout in a curious tone of Voice, Knockout "What sort of new assignment for me have I decided to give me?" Megatron "Knockout my new assignment for your is that I need you to focus all your attention on dissecting these M.E.C.H. troops for some anymore useful information on them." Knockout in a calm and somewhat subdued tone of Voice, Knockout "As you wish my Liege."

Megatron changed his voice tone to calm and somewhat curious tone of Voice, Megatron "Oh way the Knockout my any chance did you see any new Autobot's that attacked you or this M.E.C.H. organization after they defeated your forces?" Knockout in calm tone of Voice, Knockout "As a matter a fact yes I have. I saw 2 other Autobot's accompanying Arcee when they attack the M.E.C.H. organization team that defeated us." Megatron "Can you describe them Knockout." Knockout "As you wish my Liege. I saw a male Autobot that was 8.5 meters in Height in their robot mode as has a full Body color scheme of dark blue basic color with 3 white medium strips running parallel on upper and lower Torso as well as their back area. He has a face plate area similarly to Opmitus Prime but as has some other unknown facial features along with a hair style but on a larger scale. I saw his head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: white around most of head area at their facial plate area and around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a Dark blue color scheme for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. His shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white and dark blue color pattern scheme. His mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: dark blue color scheme along his legs; his feet area color scheme were white from the ankle joint area of his feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme.

As for the other Autobot I could barely see them in their covering fire position I could tell that the Autobot as a Female due to their feminine features. I saw that this female Autobot was 6.5 meters in Height in robot mode as has a color scheme of dark Green and white basic color patterns on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a Bulletproof vest design as well as a basic dark green color scheme on her back side and as single massive white strip running parallel along her back has a face plate area similarly to somewhere between Opmitus Prime and Arcee along with some unknown facial features. I saw that her head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: white and dark green around most of head area at her facial plate area and around her full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of her head as well as a dark green color scheme for her upper head area were her head style hair area is. she shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of white and dark green color pattern scheme. her mid and lower half of her body has the same as her upper half: dark green and white color schemes along her legs; her feet area color scheme were white from the ankle joint area of her feet were the white paint meets dark green color scheme." Megatron "Interesting Knockout excuse me Knockout I must be Heading to the command bridge to file my mission report as while as to see if Dreadwing has failed me again. Knockout I need your full Field mission report as soon as possible." Knockout "As you wish my liege."

* * *

Time: 2:00 P.M.

Megatron was approaching the Decepitcon command bridge and as he come to the command bridge door it automatically opened and he walking into the command bridge. As he walked in he saw Commander Dreadwing at a command bridge computer typing up his Icon Relic Retrieval mission report. As Megatron approached Dreadwing he could see the Dreadwing had been in some type of skirmish battle because he saw the Dreadwing was covered more than usual amount of scratches on his Finish. He notices that Dreadwing a little nervous and anxious. Megatron in a commanding, curious and somewhat disappointed tone of Voice, Megatron "Dreadwing what happen during your Icon Relic Retrieval Mission; Have you been able to secure Icon Relic in our storage vault or have you failed once again in retrieving the Icon Relic from the Hands of the Autobots to lost return empty handed?"

Dreadwing in a moderately cautious, anxious and somewhat calm tone of Voice, Dreadwing "My Liege As we have been searching around 3 mile(4.82802 Kms.) search pattern area to locate the precise burial location of the Icon Relic Soundwave were able to decode from their Icon database. As we were roughly a few 100 ft. away a one of my troopers could see an Autobot Icon Relic Retrieve team with 2 unknown Autobots digging up the Icon Relic buried and told me that he saw the Autobot Retrieve team and that it looks like they got here before we did." I ordered my troops to very quietly set up a Perimeter around the Autobot Retrieve team and an ambush for that Autobot Retrieve team. after a few minutes of getting into position for the ambush I was able to get a closer look at the 2 Unknown autoboot team members.

I saw that the Unknown male Autobot that was 9.39 meters tall in their Cybertronian Robotic Mode. I saw that this Unknown Autobot has a full Body color scheme of Black and Grey basic color pattern on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with a large Black strip running parallel on his back area. He has a face plate area similarly to yours my liege but carried some unknown facial features and hair style I was unfamiliar with. I saw that this Autobot's head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: Grey around most of head area at his facial plate area and around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a Black color scheme for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. He saw that this Autobot's shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Black and Grey color pattern scheme. He saw that this Autobot's mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: Black and Grey color scheme pattern along his legs; his feet area color scheme were Grey from the ankle joint area of his feet were the Grey paint meets Black color scheme.

As I turned my attention to the other unknown Autobot I saw that this Autobot was a female Autobot give her feminine features. I saw that she was 5.875 meters in Height in her robot mode as has a color scheme of Dark blue and Green basic color pattern on her on upper and lower Torso similar to a bulletproof vest design with 5 small dark green strips running parallel on her back areas. I saw that she has a face plate area similarly to the female member of Team Prime(Arcee) and some unknown facial features and hair style he was unfamiliar with. I saw that her head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: dark green around most of head area at her facial plate area and around her full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of her head as well as a dark blue color scheme for her upper head area were her head style hair area is. I saw that her shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of Dark Green and blue color pattern scheme. He saw that her mid and lower half of her body has the same as her upper half: a dark blue and Green color scheme pattern along her legs; I saw that her feet area color scheme were Dark green from the ankle joint area of her feet were the white paint meets dark blue color scheme.

After I got a good look at the 2 unknown Autobot's I turned my attention to what they have dig up and saw as they open the Icon Relic container to got a look at what Type of Icon Relic is in the Icon Relic container. I saw the unknown Male Autobot pull out of the Icon Relic container same type of Portable armor device similar to the Apex Armor I lost to Starscream in the Antarctica. As I continue to examine on what the autoboots found I heard a branch snap and turned my attention to where I heard the branch snap he saw that 1 of my Foolish con troops step on a branch. In respond of 1 of his troops mistakes I saw the feminine Autobot Pull of the Portable armor device. I saw as the Portable armor device transformed into a cover armor and then saw the feminine Autobot press something on the Portable armor and disappeared before them. I then heard in a Loud commanding Voice from the Autobot know as Bulkhead, Bulkhead "I know you Decepitcon scum are hiding are there you can come out my Team Member Serenity saw you and told me that you Decepitcon Scum are out here."

I was forced to revealed Myself to the Autobot Icon Relic retrieval and said to them to surrender sense they outnumbered and outmatched. I ordered Bulkhead to ordered the unknown female Autobot now that I discovered to be named Serenity that to come out and reveal herself or I would ordered my troops to open fire. Just as I finished my statement I heard from behind me the sound of a charged Energon Blaster roughly a foot away from my head. I turned My a little to see the Autobot Serenity deactivate the Portable armor and of having an Energon blaster point at my head. 1 of my con troopers activate his energon blaster and engaged Serenity Con trooper. Just as he was going to fire I Serenity like out of Instinct activate her other arm energon blaster and fired at the con trooper who shouted at me eliminated him and out of instinct and intuition jumped out of way for the coming Energon Blasts from my other Con troopers, switched 1 of her Blaster arms into 1 of her sword arms and reactivated the Portable armor device.

The Skirmish fight between the Autobot Retrieval and my team lasted for 5 minutes and ending with the me along with my Decepitcon Elite Troopers and Mining detail defeated and failed to Retrieval the Icon Relic from the Autobot's. The Autobot Retrieve team were able to eliminate 8 of the Elite Decepitcon Troopers before they were able to retreat back to their base by ground-bridge however I was able Serenity was severely injured by me forcing Bulkhead and other Unknown Male Autobot to carry her through the ground-bridge back to their base. During the Skirmish fight I was shocked to see how the unknown male Autobot transformed for the 1st for an Autobot into an Ariel combat vehicle mode and saw he engage My Ariel con troopers and skillful dodge the con flyers and shot down my force con flyers. I was able to vaguely see through this some type of cloaking-stealth Portable armor and throw a bomb charge in the area where I vaguely saw serenity. My bomb charge exploded and the blast wave hit the Autobot Serenity causing her falling down and with the Cloaking-stealth Portable armor stealth generator be disable leave Serenity visible to do the me and my troops. As I walked over to her I saw that my bomb charge caused some moderate injuries to Serenity. I saw that she suffered moderate deep injuries all long both her legs from my bomb charge that after exploded spread Sharple that were able to penetrate she protective armor down to her bare legs cause moderate amount of damage drawing some energon from her wounds. I saw the look in Serenity's optics and could see that she was shocked by how I was able to somehow see her even with this cloaking-stealth Portable armor device activated. Just as I was coming in for the killing blow I felt the ground shake and I was caught off guard by Bulkhead running toward Dreadwing and crashed into me.

During our Fight I saw the unknown male Autobot transformed into his Ariel Jet Mode to try to eliminate the my Ariel con flyers that was provided covering fight for my ground forces. In roughly 3 minutes I saw the Unknown Male Autobot was able to eliminate 5 of the 6 of my con flyers before my final con flyer was able to lock into him and shot him down. I saw the Unknown male Autobot falling from the sky and transformed back into his Cybertronian robot mode and crashed landing into the ground. I could tell that he was in a moderate amount of Pain and was injured. I for a spilt second in my fight with Serenity was able to get a closer look he him and saw he received moderate energon Blast Injury on his right shoulder area from my Ariel con flyer get a shot off and that the energon blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath drawing a moderate amount energon from his wound."

Megatron in a calm tone of Voice, Megatron "Dreadwing the Cloaking stealth portable armor device you saw was possible 1 of the surviving prototypes of the experimental cloaking-stealth portable armor devices that I ordered my Scientific division during the war for Cybertron to develop possible cloaking-stealth technology to give our troops the ability to sneak pass Autobot forces and attack them from behind their frontlines. In the Finally stages of the Project I received word that the scientists and engineers were able to develop 3 cloaking-stealth armor prototypes. I received word that just as the Decepitcon scientists and engineers were going to activate the 3 cloaking-stealth armors an Autobot Wrecker Squadron was able to seek moderately deep into our force lines and raid the research and develop center. The body guards in the Research and develop center engaged the Wrecker Squadron in a skirmish battle which ended with the Autobot wrecker squadron taking minimal losses. I assumed that after we lost contact that the Autobot Wrecker squadron either destroyed the Cloaking-stealth armor prototypes and took any surviving prototypes to the Icon Hall of Records Vaults for safe keeping.(Megatron than changed his tone to calm menacing tone.)

Dreadwing Although you were able to disable 1 of the cloaking-stealth portable armor devices you need to be punished for your failure in retrieving the Icon Relic.(Megatron surprised Dreadwing by raising up his right arm before Dreadwing could react give him a powerful right upper cut straight to his face cause him to fight off his ft. and land 8 meters from him. Megatron walk up to Dreadwing and could see in an extreme amount of pain from his surprised right upper half.) Consider that as part as your punishment for failure that other is that you are relief of your command of 2 weeks and confined to your quarters until further notice I'm I understand Dreadwing." Dreadwing in a painful and subdue tone of voice "Yes, My Liege I understand." Megatron nodded in accepts and when up to the command bridge communication station and pressed the speaker press to all the speakers within the Decepitcon Warship and in a commanding tone of Voice, Megatron "Attention Decepitcons Dreadwing as been relief as my 2nd in command for his failure in successful retrieving the Icon Relic and received 2 weeks of confine in his personal quarters as his punishment.(Megatron turned his attention to Soundwave) As of now Soundwave is my temporarily 2nd in command until Dreadwing's punishment is finished."

Megatron went to 1 of the command bridge computers and began to give his own Icon Relic Retrieve mission report. As he thought back the skirmish battle between his Retrieve team and his Rival: Optimus Prime Retrieve team and how he was able to successful in recovering 1 of the experimental Phase-Displacement armor device prototypes and how he came in contact with Optimus Prime's New Autobots. he through back what the new Autobot look like and how one of them was 1 of the 1st time in the Autobot cause history Ariel transformation modes. After learning from some of his follow Decepitcons conversations he has coming to realize that the Autobot's have New Bots to their cause to help them. He has come to realize the this Human Organization know as M.E.C.H. has become a player the game in the Cybertronian Civil war and that Now their are 3 players: The Autobots, Decepitcons and now this M.E.C.H. organization in this Cybertronian game.

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.


	12. New Discover and a message

New Discover and a message

Date: June 3, 2012, 12:53 A.M., Location: A high secretly waterfront M.E.C.H.* base in the U.S. city of Los Angles in city District 15

As both Silas along with his Organization's Cybertronian business consultant Airachind have been working around the work to crack the encryption Protection code of the Icon Relic Data Cylinder. After M.E.C.H.'s Icon Relic Retrieval team was able to retrieve the Icon Data Cylinder from the hands of the Decepitcons, Autobots and returned to their top secret hidden M.E.C.H. roughly 35 minutes away from the city Austin in Texas; Silas ordered the top secret M.E.C.H. near Austin to have 1 of his New Ariel M.E.C.H. Con troopers to transport Data Cylinder by Helicopter from Austin, Texas to their top secret waterfront M.E.C.H. research and develop base in Los Angles, California. As they continued to try to crack the encryption code of the Icon Relic Data Cylinder to gain access to the possible advance Cybertronian technology to reverse engineer for their malicious proposes. Airachind got an sinister idea that might work to crack the Encryption code of the Icon Data Cylinder. Airachind turned her attention to Silas and in a calm and little menacing tone of voice, Airachind "Silas I believe I may have a solution to get around the Icon Data Cylinder's encryption code."

Silas in a curious tone of voice, Silas "What's your possible solution for us to solve this problem to crack the encryption code on this Cybertronian Data Cylinder." Airachind "Well If I remember correctly according to the Cybertonian Security systems when a Data Cylinder is filled and where launched cross the universe to keep them from the hands of the Decepitcons to get any useful information that it would take roughly a few days to a week to crack the encryption code to the Security systems of the data Cylinder. However there is another way if a member of an Alien race any other than a Cybertronian the encryption security system would begin the process of ejecting the information into space losing all of the useful information from the Alien race to not get their hands on any of the useful information. If there was a Cybertronian nearby when the Data Cylinder is about to eject it data information they could get in the way and have the Information data download into their Processor to have access to the Information data." Silas "Alright let's try your idea.(Silas then turned his attention to 2 of his M.E.C.H. con guard troopers and Shifted his tone of voice into a commanding tone) You 2 being me 1 of our human computer scientists to me I have job for them." The M.E.C.H. con guard trooper on Silas's left in a calm and subdued tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. con trooper guard "Yes sir."

As the 2 M.E.C.H. con guard troopers left the room to get 1 of the M.E.C.H.'s human computer scientists for a job Silas pick up and set up the Data Cylinder and laid it on the ground sideway. After a minute the 2 M.E.C.H. con guard troopers returned with 1 of M.E.C.H.'s Human computer scientists. The M.E.C.H. human computer scientist in a calm, curious and somewhat afraid tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. human computer scientist "You wanted to see me Sir?" Silas in a commanding tone of voice, Silas "Yes come here and touch the Data cylinder with your hand." M.E.C.H. human computer Scientist "Very well as you command." After a few seconds just as the scientist was able to touch the Data Cylinder he heard from Silas in a calm tone of voice to the 2 M.E.C.H. Con guard troopers, Silas "I need a volunteer from 1 of you?" after a few seconds the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper to his left step forward very nervously. Silas "Very good soldier I need you to come and lay down right front of the Icon Relic Data Cylinder and have your head in position to received amazing gift to help us with reversing engineering advance Cybertronian Technology." As the M.E.C.H. con guard troop did as Silas instructed he saw the scientist put his hand on the Icon Relic Data Cylinder.

As the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper laid down right front of the Icon Relic Data Cylinder he heard and saw after the scientist touched the data cylinder activate and began to have the front tip of it spin and for a few seconds he saw the Icon Relic Data Cylinder glow bright red and then saw a red beam come out of the data cylinder and hit his head and saw for a split in his head advanced Equations and Blueprints of something and then the red beam of the data cylinder stopped and the Data cylinder stopped spinning and the tip faded back to it's original state. after the download of whatever was in the Data cylinder the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper fell unconscious. Silas turned his attention to the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper to his right and in a calm tone of Voice, Silas "Take him to the infirmary and alert me when he regains conscious." The M.E.C.H. con guard trooper to his right in a calm and subdued tone of Voice, M.E.C.H. con troop guard "Yes sir."

Time: 2:00 P.M.

As the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper began to regain conscious he began to see within his Processor more and more advance mathematic equations and blueprints of something. 1 of M.E.C.H. con medics walked over to him to check to see if he has regain conscious for them to contact Silas to tell him that 1 of his M.E.C.H. con guard troopers that he had volunteer to gain access to the possible Data Information from the Data Cylinder has regained conscious. As the M.E.C.H. con Medic came up to him and saw that he has regain conscious her got on her radio and in a calm tone of voice, M.E.C.H. con Medic "Silas the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper that you had volunteer to gain access to the possible Data Information from the Data Cylinder has regained conscious." Silas in a calm and somewhat commanding tone of Voice, Silas "Very good I'm on my way. Could you hand him a paint pen to see if the he will begin to write down something important?" M.E.C.H. con Medic "Very well Silas I'll see if he will." With Silas making his way to the infirmary the M.E.C.H. con Medic handed the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper a paint pen to see if he would began to write something. As he received the paint pen he dipped the paint pen into some paint and began to conscribe some of the advance mathematic equations and Blueprints that are running throughout his processor.

After a minute Silas walked into the infirmary he walked up to where the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper that he had volunteer to gain access to the possible Data Information from the Data Cylinder has regained conscious. Silas in sarcastic, curious, calm and somewhat menacing tone of voice, Silas "How are we feeling today?" The M.E.C.H. con guard trooper in a little painful and confused tone, M.E.C.H. con guard trooper "Not very well with all these Mathematic equations and blueprints of something information that I have began to transcribe the information that are in my processor." Silas let slip an evil smile from him and somewhat evil tone of Voice, Silas "oh did I say a gift I meet to say a curse to help us with reversing engineering advance Cybertronian Technology." Silas shifted his attention to the Mathematic and blueprints that the M.E.C.H. con guard trooper transcribe from his processor. He saw that some of advance mathematical equations and blueprints that the M.E.C.H con guard trooper was transcribing from his process was of a possible advance transport system to transport anywhere across the planet in an instant. He saw that some of the equations of how much power needed to open a stable transportation Portal. Silas in a shock and awe tone of Voice, Silas "Amazing we have hit the jackpot in get useful Cybertronian Scientific Data Information."

As Silas was deep in thought Airachind walked into the infirmary and took a look at what Silas was looking at and was a bit surprised of what she saw. As she took a look of what she was looking at she saw that these are the Mathematical equations and blueprints of some basic Cybertronian Ground-Bridge Technology with the equations of how much power need to open a stable Ground-Bridge Portal. Airachind in a calm and curious tone of voice, Airachind "Silas do you have many idea of what we were able to retrieve from the Icon Relic Data Cylinder?" Silas in a curious tone of Voice, Silas "Some type of Advance transportation to transport across the this planet in an instant?" Airachind "I Surprised that your able to figure out that much and your nearly correct. The correct answer is that this is the Mathematical equations and blueprints of some basic Cybertronian Ground-Bridge Technology with the equations of how much power need to open a stable Ground-Bridge Portal, It only a few steps away from the much more advance Cybertronian Mathematics and equations for Space-ground technology that could travel across massive distances.(She shifted to a more menacing and somewhat evil tone of Voice) Oh by the way did I figure to mention that when the Living Data information from the Icon Relic Data Cylinder that the Living Data will eventually consume the mind of the Cybertronian/Transformer with the Data Information and left them nothing more than a shell with no mind." Silas "That unfortunate will we had to survive 1 of owner own M.E.C.H. con troopers to gain quick access to this treasure of Scientific data information."

Time: 2:20 P.M.

After the discover of Advance Cybertronian Ground-Bridge Technology Silas had some of his organization's best scientists and engineers to begin construction of a Ground-Bridge command and control center to build 8 massive Ground-Bridge console and Portal chambers to dramatically extend the range and influence of M.E.C.H. more and more across the planet. With the discover of the Advanced basic Cybertonian ground-bridge technology along with ME.C.H. beginning to reverse engineer the advanced Cybertronian Technology into a Revolutionary Ground-bridge transportation system for M.E.C.H. and possible Mankind to use in the future; Silas decided that it was time to make a bold move and to send a message against 1 of the Rival factions in the 3 front war Cybertronian war. After a few hours of Preparations of gather information on 1 of the rival factions he decided to attack and raiding a Medium sized Decepitcon Energon mine Located roughly 10 miles to the North of the town of Shelbyville in the US state of Kentucky. Silas decided to assemble a raiding party made up of 30 M.E.C.H. con troopers along with 15 other M.E.C.H. logistics cons and will personal lead the attack on the Decepitcon Energon mine.

* * *

Time: June 4, 2012: 9:05 P.M.

As Silas and his Raiding party approached the Medium size Decepitcon 1 of his M.E.C.H. con troopers could see the Decepitcon mine along with 2 Decepitcon guard troopers guarding the entrance turned his attention to mission Leader: Silas and in a calm tone of voice, M.E.C.H. con trooper "Silas I see the Decepitcon mine and with 2 Decepitcon guard troopers guarding the entrance." Silas in a commanding tone of Voice, Silas "Jam all out going Commutations except for ours and very quietly leak behind them and eliminate them from behind." M.E.C.H. con trooper "Yes sir right away sir." After Silas give his orders his troops to jam all out going commutations except of those of M.E.C.H.'s and eliminates the 2 Decepitcon guard troopers guarding the entrance ordered his troops to move in deeper into the Decepitcon mine to attack and Eliminate all the Decepitcons inside the mine. The ensuing battle between Decepitcon Guards and Miners ending in 10 minutes. In the Aftermath Silas saw that his forces lost 1/3 of their forces with another 1/3 suffering light to moderate injuries from the Decepitcon guards and miners. As for the Decepitcons during the battle they lost 7 Trooper guards and 20 Decepticon miners in the battle between them and M.E.C.H. After the battle with the Decepitcons Silas in a calm and commanding tone of Voice to his Logistics con troopers, Silas "I want all the Energon that the Decepitcon miners have been able to mine and refine loaded up and transported to 1 of owner nearest top secretly base.(he then turned to his communicate officer) Open a Radio Frequency channel to Decepitcon warship and have a message required Emergence priory for Megatron."

Location: Decepitcon Warship Command bridge communications station

As the Decepticon warship crew continues their daily tasks a Decepitcon communication specialist was received an emergence priory distress message from Mine 05 addressed to Megatron. Decepitcon communication specialist in a concerned tone of Voice, Decepitcon communication specialist "Lord Megatron We have received an Emergence Priory message from Mine 05." Megaton turned his attention to 1 of his communication specialist and in a commanding, little irritating and curious tone of Voice, Megatron "What do they want?" Decepitcon communication specialist "Unknown my liege the Emergence priory message as address for you only." Megatron "Very well." Megatron walked over to the Decepitcon communiation specialist communications station and press the respond button "What is it?" Silas in a Smug and calm tone of Voice, Silas "This is a nice operation you had here Lord Megatron." Megatron adjust his tone of voice to a curious one of Voice "To whom I'm I talking into I don't recognize your voice pattern?" Silas "I'm Silas the Leader of the organization: M.E.C.H. and the 1 who ordered the capture of 1 of your henchmen know as Breakdown. As well as the 1 who has discover your race's secrets in transforming to create My own Ground-breaking transformers or as you call them Cybertronians. I have currently under my control 1 of my moderately major Energon mines."

Megatron "So you 'Silas' was it and your Organization known as M.E.C.H. that cannibalized Breakdown and have been attacking my forces. I'm impressed Silas that you where able reverse engineer and building your own version of Cybertronians or as you call them 'Transformers'. May I ask how you were able to infiltrated and decode our encrypted radio communication frequency transmissions?" Silas "Megatron you an Intelligence Cybertonian I'm sure you can figure it out Let me give you a few hints this someone arrived on this planet a few months ago. They were able to intercept your henchmen Breakdown while he was on a retrieve mission and was brought you to." Megatron "Airachind that traitress cut throat traitor." Silas "Correct Megatron You win prize. I have contacted you to give you a message the message is that a New Player has entered the game. Oh by the way I have a parting gift for you.(Silas just finished walkout of the Medium sized Mine 05 and turned his Attention to his 1 of his troops) Do it." Megatron Heard in the Background a Massive explosion and assumed it was his Medium size Mine. Megatron turned his attention back to the main command bridge and pressed speaker system button and in a Commanding tone of voice, Megatron "Attention crew it appears we have a new faction in this war know as M.E.C.H. along with their Leader Silas not only has he and his organization be able to steal 1 of my Icon Databases Relic Entries but he also as been able to destroy 1 of owner Energon Mines. Rest assured follow Decepitcons that acts against us shallow not go unpunished. They well pay 10 fold for their attacks on us All Hail Lord Megatron."

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.


	13. Secret MECH Base

Secret M.E.C.H. Base

Date: July, 2 2012, 12:40 P.M., Location: Autobot base omega 1

It have been over a week seen the Autobots decoded the Icon database to find the Icon Relics and tried to retrieve the Relics from the Icon database before the other 2 Cybertronian war factions: Decepticons and M.E.C.H.* raced to retrieve them to rediscover the Anicent Cybertronian knowledge lost to time. Sense then Both Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime Teams have been spending their days recovering from their Injuries at the hands of the Decepitcons. In Recent days Optimus Prime order Hardwire(Aka Rafael Esquivel formerly the human computer hacker) that in his spare time that he wanted him to go thought the Human computer communication networks and even hacking some highly secure Military Government databases across the Planet for any Evidence of Cybertronian actives on Earth. Optimus Prime choose hardwire because he is familiar with Human based computer systems and knows how to hack into them with ease and how to navigate through the Human base computer system networks and Military Government databases across the Planet to collect any harmful or useful information on them or the other 2 Cybertronian factions.

Hardwire has been for over a week has been by suggestions of both Optimus Prime and Nova-strike Prime has been download from both the Autobot base's main computer database and the human worldwide web Professional videos on how to manipulate video footage. He got permission from Optimus Prime and Nova-strike Prime as well as the other Autobots to download from their person processor video footage and voice records of both Decepitcons, M.E.C.H. con troopers and personal. Hardwire concluded that if 1 of their teammates went deep undercover to infiltrate into either the Decepitcons or M.E.C.H. in the future that he could have ready false information for the deep undercover spy to fool the Organization with the needed information to cover their tracks to not get caught. He as well if the impossible happen like if a Decepitcon or M.E.C.H. Personnel decided to defect to their cause secret he could falsity Video footage and conversations to keep their defect a secret and have false information to cover their tracks. Hardwire theorize that he could in extreme cases if an Autobot wanted to go to the extreme to keep their cover are all costs could alter a spy processor's(Mind) memories to have them implanted false memories to believe that they were not spy and a true follower of the organization they were infiltrating. Hardwire would have fail safes into an Autobot spy with currently code words that if they come into private contact with a follow Autobot to have the Implanted false memories being suppressed indefinitely less the Autobot they privately contacted them would say a counter code word to reactive the implanted false memories to keep their deep cover intact.

As Hardwire was searching through 1 of the Human computer communication network satellites he looked through some video footage of a weather satellite that was scanning the landscape and weather patterns roughly 35 miles away to the Northwest from the U.S. City Austin in Texas he saw something interesting on the footage. The Footage Hardwire saw was of a few seconds of footage of a few Military vehicles that as the color scheme of Black, Green and Grey. He then saw the approach an unknown secret base and as the Military vehicles approached a warehouse and saw them transform into giant sized Humanoid transformers and then the video footage ended. Hardwire took the video footage he found computer communication network satellites and download the footage of the Computer communication network recorded of the giant sized Humanoid transformers, transferred the video footage into the Autobot Base computer mainframe and then deleted the footage to keep the exist of the Transformers/Cybertronians a secret from the humans. As Hardwire finished transferring the information he discovered and download into the Autobot base computer mainframe he left his computer terminal and headed to the Autobot's Icon database computer terminal where Optimus Prime is working to decode more of the encrypted Icon Database for more Icon Data Entries. Hardwire in a moderate concerned and somewhat calm tone of voice, Hardwire "Optimus Prime I have some disrupting information that a Human computer communication network weather satellite picked up that you might find interesting."

Optimus Prime stopped decoding typing on the Icon database computer terminal and turned his attention to Hardwire and in a calm and curious tone of Voice "Very Well Hardwire what is the disrupting information you have picked up from 1 human computer communication network weather satellites?" Hardwire "I found footage from the computer communication network that was scanning the landscape and weather patterns near the U.S. City Austin in Texas he saw something interesting. I found that the communication network weather satellite recorded a few seconds of footage of a few Military vehicles that as the color scheme of Black, Green and Grey. I saw them approach an unknown secret base and as the Military vehicles approached a warehouse and saw them transform into giant sized Humanoid transformers and then the video footage ended." Optimus Prime "Hardwire do you think we have found 1 of M.E.C.H. secret Military bases?" Hardwire "Well give the M.E.C.H. uses the Black, Green and Grey color schemes and given from what I learned from Ratchet in that the Decepitcons don't use the Black, Green and Grey color schemes and that they don't use Human made buildings to possible hide or store important materials I would say yes that this is a top secret M.E.C.H. Military base." Optimus Prime "I would agree with you Hardwire.(Optimus placed his right robotic hand on Hardwire shoulder and in a calm and compassionated tone of voice.) You have been doing a very good job in past few months give your circumstances. I know you and the others members of the Nova-strike Prime team have found it difficult to adjust to the every changing conditions in your life. Hardwire I understand what your going through. When the Begins of the Cybertronian Civil war began and I learned that my former friend and mentor has betray the Cybertronian high council and have declared war with his growing army of Decepitcons.

Hardwire when I heard that Megatron have cut all ties with me and betray me, I was at 1st was very anger for his betrayal for over a month. After my anger died down I then felt sadness in my spark after I have come to realize that myself and Megatron were now sorrow enemies on opposite side of the Civil war do to our fundamental differences between our view on how to change Cybertron for the Better. I choose the way of using the power of words and Peaceful political negotiations and reforms within Cybertronian Sociality as well as to protect an individuals individual rights and liberties and have the Federal government limited interference in their individual rights and liberties less their an extreme threat to Cybertronian Sociality. As for Megatron he choose the way of using extreme violence and armed conflict and overthrow the Cybertronian High council. He wanted to replace the Cybertronian High council with an totalitarian Military dictatorship that would oppress an individuals individual rights, liberties and using massively increase the amount of surveillance to the point of intrusive to keep everyone in line in the name of the greater good of Cybertronian Sociality as well as to destroy anyone who poses a threat to him, his regime and to his power."

After Optimus finished his Person story with Hardwire Optimus could see that Hardwire was on edge of shedding energon tears. Hardwire unexpectedly rush forward toward Optimus Prime and embraced Optimus in an emotional hug. Optimus Prime at 1st was shocked at what Hardwire was doing but after a few seconds returned the embraced hug to hardwire. After a few seconds both of they withdraw from the hug and Hardwire wiped the energon tears from his optics and in happy sad emotional tone of voice, Hardwire "Thank you Optimus." Optimus nodded at Hardwires respond and in calm and compassionated tone of Voice, Optimus "Hardwire the Role of Leader is to not only to give them soldiers orders in combat but also to try to connect with their troops strong bonds of respect, disciple and if need be give his troops advice to help them get them what their going through. From what I have learned in My time of this Planet is that Human's here have a strong sense of Friendship and family with each in either Military or civilian lives. I come to regard all of my Autobots as not only my soldiers by also as my friends and family.(Optimus then make his way to where Ratchet was at the Autobot base's main Ground-bridge transportation computer terminal control doing a routing computer system diagnostic. As Optimus approached Ratchet he shifted his tone of voice to a commanding and calm.) Ratchet can you please contact the rest of Team Prime and Nova-Strike Prime to coming for to the command center I have information and a mission for all of us to undertake." Ratchet is a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Very well Optimus.(Ratchet got onto the Autobot Base's main communication computer terminal and changed his voice tone to a commanding tone of voice) Attention All Autobot Personnel Please report to the command center."

Time: 12:47

As the rest of Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime teams come into the command center from their training sections with their sparring opponents. As they made their way to where Optimus Prime was Ryu Senshi(Aka Miko Nakadai) turned her attention to Optimus and in an anxious and excited tone of voice, Ryu Senshi "Well Optimus what do you have for us a new recon, combat or Icon Relic retrieve missions? I itching for a Good Fight with both the Decepitcons and M.E.C.H. con troopers." Nova-strike Prime turned his attention to Ryu Senshi and in a calm tone of Voice, Nova-strike Prime "That's enough of the Questions Ryu Senshi; we get it you love a good fight." Ryu Senshi in little irritated and tensing tone of voice to Nova-strike Prime, Ryu Senshi "Well I'm always curious and seeking useful information from Both My friends and enemies that could provide me with any useful informant to give me in an argument or in a physical fight Jacky." As Ryu Senshi was speaking Arcee was eavesdropping on Ryu Senshi and saw an irritating look on Nova-strike Prime's face plate and in an irritated amusement tone of Voice to Ryu Senshi, Arcee "Miko you doing it again and irritating Jack.(Arcee saw that Nova-strike Prime(Aka Jackson darby) was going to speak) Now your got to get it." Nova-strike Prime in a little irritated tone of Voice, Nova-strike Prime "How many times do I need to tell you It's Jack while we'll not on a mission or in public." Nova-strike Prime gave Ryu Senshi a light punch jab on Ryu Senshi left shoulder(right shoulder to Ryu Senshi). Ryu Senshi Responded in kind by giving Nova-strike Prime a light punch jab on Nova-Strike Prime right shoulder(Left shoulder to Nova-strike Prime).

Optimus Prime saw that Nova-strike prime and Ryu Senshi playful tensing each other and give each other light Punch jabs from tensing each other and in a commanding and calm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "That's enough Jack and Miko. Now on to business recently Hardwire has been able to discover from hacker into a human communication weather satellite to a recorded a few seconds of video footage of our exist.(Optimus turned his attention to hardwire) Hardwire can you please show them what you showed me." Hardwire nodded and walked up to the Autobot base's main computer and began to type on the Autobot computer and he got the video footage file that He downloaded from the Human communication weather satellite network and depleted from the human based computer network after he downloaded it. All Members of team Prime and Nova-strike Prime saw appear on the Autobot base's main computer's screens a few Military vehicles that as the color scheme of Black, Green and Grey. They then saw the approach an unknown secret base and as the Military vehicles approached a warehouse and saw them transform into giant sized Humanoid transformers and then the video footage ended.

As they all watched the video footage on the Autobot base's main computer and as it concluded Ratchet turned his attention to Optimus and in a curious and somewhat calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "So it seems that Hardwire was able to finally located 1 of M.E.C.H.'s secret bases by them being overconfident in their ability to blend in with Human in their Vehicle modes without considering the possible of getting caught by human communication and surveillance networks." Optimus Prime "Indeed Ratchet, Now onto the combat Mission assignment with M.E.C.H. and their Transformer/Cybertronians troopers. I have decided to have Myself, Arcee, Bulkhead, Nova-strike Prime, Shadow-Hunter(Aka Vince Jones), Serenity(Aka Sierra Michaelson), Ryu Senshi and Hardwire for Technical support along with Ultra-Aid for as a Field Medic to surprise attack the Secret M.E.C.H. base.(Optimus turned his attention to Ratchet) As for You old friend I need you to stay here and operation the ground-bridge controls. Ratchet please put in the Ground-bridge coordinates from the Human communication weather Network satellite picked up and Hardwire downloading the information from the communication weather Network satellite he deleted the information from." Ratchet in a calm tone of voice, Ratchet "Very well." after a few second Ratchet Put into the ground-bridge coordinates from the human communication weather Network satellite and activated the Ground-bridge. Optimus in a commanding calm tone of voice, Optimus "Autobots transform and roll out."

* * *

Time: 12:52 P.M., Location: Roughly 31.75 miles(51.096672 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas.

As the Autobot transportation Ground-bridge open up both of Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime Teams came out of the Ground-Bridge portal. As they finished coming out they transformer into their Humanoid Robotic Modes. Optimus turned his attention to both members of Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime and focused his attention onto Shadow-Hunter, Serenity and Hardwire and was able to speak when Nova-strike Prime bet him to it. As Nova-strike Prime and his team came out of the Ground-bridge Portal and transformed into they Humanoid Robotic modes he saw Optimus turn his attention to them especial his team. Nova-strike Prime saw that Optimus Prime was focusing his attention on his teammates: Shadow-hunter, Serenity and Hardwire. Inside his mind Nova-strike Prime knew what Optimus was going to say and ask from his team before Optimus Prime was going to say.

Nova-strike Prime turned his attention to Shadow-Hunter, Serenity and Hardwire and in a calm commanding tone of voice; Nova-strike Prime "Shadow-Hunter, Serenity and Hardwire I need you to transform into your Ariel Vehicle mode and scout out ahead to see if the M.E.C.H. has any power connection to the main power grid, a back power generator as well as to possible see how many M.E.C.H. Con troopers, personal there are Guarding their secret base as well as to provide air superiorly for us.(Nova-strike Prime focused his attention to on Hardwire.) Hardwire see if you can well providing air superiorly for us if you can wireless hack into M.E.C.H.'s computer Network and either disable their surveillance systems. You could use if you find any back log video footage from their computer network to fool them long enough for us to seek up on them to surprise attack them and their forces." Hardwire responded with nodding of his head and transformed into his Ariel mode and took to the sky along with Shadow-Hunter and Serenity doing the same. After he finished given his orders to his team he saw Optimus Prime turned his attention to him. Optimus Prime in a calm commanding tone of voice, Optimus "Well done Nova-strike Prime your learning now lets continue with the mission, Move out!"

Time: 1:02 P.M.

After a walking for 10 minutes and searching a 3.25 mile(5.230368 Kms.) search pattern area for the Secret M.E.C.H. base and having Shadow-Hunter, Serenity and Hardwire scouting ahead to see if the M.E.C.H. has any power connection to the main power grid, a back power generator as well as to possible see how many M.E.C.H. Con troopers, personal there are Guarding their secret base as well as to provide air superiority for them. Sense Shadow-hunter and Serenity took to the sky in their Ariel Vehicle modes and scout surveying the 3.25 mile search pattern area for the secret M.E.C.H. base have finally found it and where circle it. Both Shadow-Hunter and Serenity scanned with their optics and found that the M.E.C.H. base has 4 massive storage warehouse hangers with a medium size paved private road/driveway splitting the group of warehouse down the middle.(Given each side of the road 2 storage warehouses.) They found that M.E.C.H.'s secret base has a Main Power line connecting them to the main power grid as well as 3 back power generators(1 on the south side, 1 on the east side and the last 1 on the west side.) to provide a back support of power if they Main Power line connection was cut off. As both Shadow-Hunter and Serenity talked to each other over their internal Processor communicators of what they have found and of who would contact Optimus Prime and Nova-strike Prime on what they found out. They agreed that Shadow-Hunter would contact Nova-strike Prime and that Serenity would contact Optimus Prime of what they have found out.

Shadow-Hunter got on his internal processor communicator switched it to Nova-strike Prime's communications channel frequency and in a calm tone of Voice, Shadow-Hunter "Nova-strike Prime come in please this is Shadow-Hunter." Nova-strike Prime in a curious and calm tone of Voice, Nova-strike Prime "Nova-strike Prime here go ahead Shadow-Hunter what of you found?" Shadow-Hunter "I and Serenity have found the secret M.E.C.H. base. We saw that they have has 4 massive storage warehouse hangers with a medium size paved private road/driveway splitting the group of warehouse down the middle.(Given each side of the road 2 storage warehouses.) We found that they have Main Power line connecting them to the main power grid as well as 3 back power generators(1 on the south side, 1 on the east side and the last 1 on the west side.) to provide a back support of power if they Main Power line connection was cut off." Nova-strike Prime "Have you been able to get a roughly count of how many M.E.C.H. Personnel there are either Human or Cybertronian?" Shadow-Hunter "We where able to see roughly 25 Human M.E.C.H. soldiers patrolling the M.E.C.H. base perimeter. As for M.E.C.H. Con troopers we were unable to get a visual on them do to their both of their aircraft hangers main doors being shut keeping what their doing a secret behind closed doors." Nova-strike Prime "Thank you Shadow-Hunter you and Serenity continue with your air superiorly support for us." Shadow-Hunter "Copy that Sir."

As Nova-strike Prime finished his conversation with Shadow-Hunter he saw that the rest of his team and Team Prime where roughly a few 100 meters away from the Secret M.E.C.H. Base. They decided to take over behind beyond a tree line to cover their approach without getting spotting by M.E.C.H. surveillance security systems and the M.E.C.H. Human Personnel patrolling around the M.E.C.H. base for Possible security threats. Nova-strike Prime switched his internal processor communicator to Hardwire Communication channel frequency and in a commanding and calm tone of Voice, Nova-strike Prime "Hardwire come in please this is Nova-strike Prime."Hardwire in a frustrated, irritated and somewhat angry tone of Voice, Hardwire "Hardwire here Nova-strike Prime what do you want? If your going to ask on how far I have got into the M.E.C.H. base's computer network mainframe I have made some progress in hacking and bypassing some of their security firewalls and measures; I'll still very busy in trying hack further into the M.E.C.H. base computer network Mainframe." Nova-strike Prime Shifted his Voice tone to more compassionate, calm and understanding tone of Voice, Nova-Strike Prime "Hardwire I'm not a computer technician system expert; However Hardwire you need to learn how to multi-task as well getting better control of your emotions, calm down and focus on talking to another person while your intensely focus on your Work."

Hardwire "I know Nova-strike Prime sorry it's just that M.E.C.H.'s computer network mainframe security system is far more resourceful and clever in detected outside security threats and find ways to block the security threat. M.E.C.H.'s computer network mainframe security system blocks a threat by setting up decoy ways in it systems that the threat thinks is a broken through but instead leads to a Trap and a Firewall to block and smash the security threat. I find that M.E.C.H. computer mainframe security system could strike back at the threat and track it to it's source if the threat doesn't pay attention and focus to much on attack it firewalls and leave the threat able to a trace and counter attack. I had that happen to me 2x's but I was able to stop M.E.C.H. computer network security counter strike by having my own system's strong firewalls to block it's counter attack and trying to get a trace thanks to my Very good teacher Ratchet." As they was talking Optimus Prime switched his internal processor communicator to Hardwire Communication channel frequency and listened into their conversation without interrupting them.

As Hardwire Finished he last statement with Nova-strike Prime, Optimus Prime in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Hardwire have you at least have been able to Hack and secret gain control of M.E.C.H. base's outside security cameras along with other security systems as well as possible cutting off all outside Radio communications?" Hardwire "Yes and no Optimus I was able to secret gain access of all outside M.E.C.H. communications transmissions as well as gaining access to M.E.C.H.'s outside Security cameras along with the other security systems." Optimus Prime "Very well Hardwire I want you to cut off M.E.C.H.'s outside Radio communications as well to shut down all outside Security cameras along with outside other security systems." Hardwire "Very will Optimus Prime.(Hardwire spend a few seconds cut off M.E.C.H.'s outside Radio communications as well to shut down all outside Security cameras along with outside other security systems.) It's done Optimus." Optimus Prime "Very well Hardwire." Optimus Prime temperarliy switched off his Internal communicator and turned his attention to Arcee and Nova-strike Prime and in a commanding tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Arcee and Nova-strike Prime I want you guys to circle to the east side of the M.E.C.H. base to get into position to assault M.E.C.H.'s base." Arcee in a calm and firm tone of Voice, Arcee "Copy that Optimus(Arcee turned her attention to Nova-strike Prime and shifted her tone of voice to a calm and a little firtly tone of Voice) Come Partner." Nova-strike Prime in a calm and somewhat firtly tone Nova-strike Prime "You got Cee." Both Arcee and Bulkhead quietly when to their assault position and would wait for Optimus Prime to give the order to attack.

Optimus Prime turned his attention to Bulkhead and Ultra-aid and in a commanding tone of Voice Optimus Prime "Bulkhead and Ultra-aid I want you guys to circle to the west side of the M.E.C.H. base to get into position to assault M.E.C.H.'s base." Bulkhead in a calm and firm tone of Voice, Bulkhead "Copy that Optimus(Bulkhead turned his attention to Ultra-aid and shifted his tone of voice to a calm tone of Voice) come Partner." Ultra-aid in a calm tone, Ultra-aid "You got Bulkhead."(Optimus Prime turned back on his internal processor communicator channel frequency to Hardwire, Shadow-Hunter and Serenity) Hardwire, Shadow-Hunter and Serenity come in this is Optimus Prime." After a few seconds Optimus Prime heard from both by them saying over their internal processor communicators; Hardwire "Hardwire here Optimus what are your orders?"; Shadow-Hunter "Shadow-Hunter here Optimus what are your orders?"; Serenity "Serenity here Optimus what are your orders?"

Optimus in a calm and commanding tone of Voice to Hardwire, Shadow-Hunter and Serenity, Optimus Prime "I need you to Target and take out the Main Power line connecting them to the main power grid as well as 3 back power generators(1 on the south side, 1 on the east side and the last 1 on the west side.) to provide a back support of power if they Main Power line connection was cut off." Hardwire, Shadow-hunter and Serenity at the same-time in a calm and firm tone of Voice, Hardwire, Shadow-Hunter and Serenity "Copy that Optimus Beginning attack run." After seconds Optimus saw 4 missiles coming from the sky heading to there targets. After a few second he saw all 4 missiles hit there targets and destroying them. He examine the M.E.C.H. and saw that the M.E.C.H. base alert when off and saw the M.E.C.H.'S Patrol Retreat to where their former power generation units where and that's when he decided to attack and in commanding tone of Voice over all Autobot communication frequencies, Optimus Prime "Charge." So begins the Autobot Assault on the Secret M.E.C.H. base.

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.


	14. Battle of the MECH Base Part I

Battle of the M.E.C.H. Base Part I

Date: July, 2 2012, 1:07 P.M., Location: Roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas.

Previously on Transformers Prime: New Missions, Threats and Fights the Autobot Hardwire was able to discover a secret M.E.C.H.* base roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas had decided to surprise attack the secret M.E.C.H. Base.

 _ _The following is a flashback of what was happening during the Autobots where planning their surprise attack on the Secret M.E.C.H. base.__

 _ _Location: Southwest side of the Secert M.E.C.H. base warehouse 2__

 _ _Time: 1:02 P.M.__

 _ _In Secret M.E.C.H. base some of M.E.C.H.'s organization's engineers, biologists and computer scientists have Just completed a human mind transfer into 1 of M.E.C.H.'s Latest kidnapped victim. The Main Computer Screen in the Warehouse it Read "Human Mind Data Transfer to Cybertronian Body Progress 98.62%. At 1:03 P.M., Computer Screen "Human Mind Data Transfer to Cybertronian Body Progress 100%, status complete." A M.E.C.H. Computer Scientist to M.E.C.H.'s Secret Base's Leading Scientist who was looking at a Cybetronian Body they Finish Production on, Scientist "Sir the Transfer was a Success, The Subject's mind is now in a Transformer and awaiting Energon to Become Operational." M.E.C.H.'s Secret Base's Leading Scientist walked over to the Main Computer Console to double Check the Scientists work, M.E.C.H.'s Secret Base's Leading Scientist "Good Bring in the Tanker and begin Energon transfer to owner new assets." The Scientist "Yes Ma'am." On the other Side of the warehouse were a Cybertronian Body with the Human Mind in Stasis awaiting Energon to become Active.__

 _ _The Test subject's New Cybertronian body is 25 ft. and roughly 1/2 in. or 7.6325 meters in Height in robot mode as has a full Body color scheme of dark green basic color with 3 Black medium strips running parallel on upper and lower Torso as well as on their back area. He has a face plate area similarly to Starscream but has kept his original human facial features along with his head's hair style but on a larger scale and made of a Human steel and Living Cybertronian Metal Hybrid. Their head, shoulder, upper and lower arm area's have color schemes: Grey around most of head area at his facial plate area and around his full mid to lower neck areas in the front and back of his head as well as a black color scheme for his upper head area were his head style hair area is. His shoulder, upper and lower arm areas have a mixture of green and black color pattern scheme. His mid and lower half of his body has the same as his upper half: Green color scheme along his legs; his feet area color scheme were Green from the ankle joint area of his feet were the Green paint meets black color scheme.__

 _ _Time: 1:08__

 _ _As M.E.C.H.'s Computer scientists, Engineers and Biologists where finishing up their latest Kidnapped victim's human mind transfer to a Cybertronian body and transferring Energon to the Transformer; The M.E.C.H. computer technicians and computer scientists who where to busy finishing up the New Transformer Energon transfusion and checking to see if the Human mind transfer completed without a problem have failed to notice that in the small corner of their Main base's computer screen that the computer was sending them a message saying warning Firewall security breach detected developing counter measures. After seconds the M.E.C.H. Human personal and M.E.C.H. Transformer Con troopers heard 3 Explosions coming from outside and them saw the Supply of power shutting down. The M.E.C.H.'s Secret Base's leading scientist in a commanding tone of Voice to M.E.C.H Human and Cybertronian Personnel, M.E.C.H. Secret Base's leading scientist, "Active this Warehouse's power reserve power generator, sound the base's Alert Alarm, security this warehouse's entrances and contact the M.E.C.H. HQ that we have be comprehension and are beginning our cleaning of owner computers of all useful Information all M.E.C.H. units evaluate the base."__

 _ _As the M.E.C.H. communication officer tried to contact M.E.C.H. HQ he only heard static he concluded that the People attacking them has jammed their outgoing radio transmissions; After a few seconds the M.E.C.H. communication officer in a calm and somewhat current tone of voice, "Ma'am it seems our attackers are jamming all of our outgoing radio transmissions." M.E.C.H. secret base's Leading Scientist had an irritated and somewhat angry tone of Voice, "Damn it, Just focusing on cleaning the computers of all useful information." M.E.C.H. communication officer in a subdued tone of Voice," Yes, Ma'am."__

 _ _End of Flashback..__

As Optimus Prime ordered his Autobot forces to attack M.E.C.H.'s secret base and with him and his forces charging in to eliminate M.E.C.H. forces and personal. The outside bloody battle between the Autobots and M.E.C.H. Human personal lasted for 4 1/2 minutes and ended with Autobot force victorious and secure all of the surrounding area around M.E.C.H.'s secret base's warehouses. In the Battle with the Autobots were able to eliminate all the 25 M.E.C.H.'s outside human Personnel but some of the Autobots took some minor injuries from their Fight with the M.E.C.H. forces. Nova-strike Prime received thanks to a few luck gun shots from a few M.E.C.H. soldiers with a Machine gun was able to slip a few rounds between his protective Armor area in his upper chest Area(Around his upper right shoulder/upper chest) as well as a RPG that nearly hit him in his lower left leg area but it exploded only a few inches from him nearly his left foot throwing pieces of shrapnel that were able to penetrate his protective armor down to his bare metal 'skin' drawing Energon blood from his wounds and causing him to grind his teeth of the moderate amount of pain(to which he mostly suppress the pain) from his wounds and to limp on and off his left leg. Nova-strike Prime Received his injuries from a group of 6 Human troops he was dealing with and was able to eliminate 4 of them and severely wounding the last Human M.E.C.H. troopers with Life threat injuries but was able to fire their Machine guns and RPG Rocket at him.

Ultra-Aid narrowly miss a RPG that a M.E.C.H soldier fired that was aiming for her left arm join to her shoulder as a luck gun shots from few Human M.E.C.H. soldiers with a Machine gun was able to slip a few rounds between her protective Armor area in her Lower chest Area(around her frontal lower left waist area). The RPG hit the side wall of the M.E.C.H. warehouse was nearby; As it exploded it throw a few pieces of moderate sized concrete and shrapnel that most of her protective armor was able to moderately absorb to not cause massive amount of damage to her arm; however 2 pieces of moderate sized Shrapnel were able to Pierce all the way through her protective armor and hit her bare arm underneath drawing Energon blood from her wounds. One piece pierced her Upper outer arm area drawing a minimal amount of Energon and other piece pierced her lower Inner arm area just barely missing one of her main blood Veins causing her to bleed a moderately energon and to feel a moderate amount of pain from her wounds. Ultra-Aid received her injuries from a group of 4 Human troops she was dealing with and was able to eliminate 2 of them and severely wounding the another 2 M.E.C.H. troopers with Life threat injuries but they able to fire their Machine guns and RPG Rocket at her.

Ryu Senshi narrowly miss a RPG that a M.E.C.H soldier fired that was aiming for her lower right arm area and a few luck gun shots from a few M.E.C.H. soldiers with a Machine gun was able to slip a few rounds between her protective Armor area in her upper chest Area(Around her upper left shoulder/upper chest area) as well as a RPG that nearly hit her in her lower right leg area but it exploded only a few inches from her nearly her right foot throwing pieces of shrapnel that were able to penetrate her protective armor down to her bare metal 'skin' draw Energon blood from her wounds and causing him to grind her teeth of the moderate amount of pain(to which she mostly suppress the pain) from her wounds and to limp on and off her right leg. Ryu Senshi received her injuries from a group of 5 Human M.E.C.H. troopers she was dealing with and was able to eliminate 3 of them and severely wounding the last 2 Human M.E.C.H. troopers with Life threat injuries but was able to fire their Machine guns and RPG Rocket at her.

Bulkhead received 2 lucky RPG's from a few M.E.C.H. soldiers with RPG's launchers impacted his Main heavy Protective body armor. when 1 of the RPG's impacted Bulkhead's Heavy Protective body armor(Around his upper right shoulder/upper chest area) his armor was able to mostly absorb the RPG's energy explosion but some of the RPG shrapnel was able penetrate all the way through his heavy protective body armor down to his bare metal 'skin' drawing Energon Blood from his wound. The other 1 of the RPG'S impacted Bulkhead's Heavy Protective body armor(Around his lower left chest/waist area which caused him to temporarily fall down) his armor was able to mostly absorb the RPG's energy explosion but some of the RPG shrapnel was able penetrate all the way through his heavy protective body armor down to his bare metal 'skin' drawing Energon Blood from his wound. Bulkhead received his injuries from a group of 7 Human troops he was dealing with and was able to eliminate 5 of them and severely wounding the last Human M.E.C.H. troopers with Life threat injuries but was able to fire their RPG Rockets at him.

Arcee narrowly miss a RPG that a M.E.C.H soldier fired that was aiming for her left arm join to her shoulder from few Human M.E.C.H. soldiers with a Machine gun was able to slip a few rounds between her protective Armor area in her Lower chest Area(around her frontal upper right shoulder/chest area). The RPG hit the side wall of the M.E.C.H. warehouse was nearby; As it exploded it throw a few pieces of moderate sized concrete and shrapnel that most of her protective armor was able to moderately absorb to not cause massive amount of damage to her arm; however 2 pieces of small medium sized Shrapnel were able to Pierce all the way through her protective armor and hit her bare arm underneath drawing Energon blood from her wounds. One piece pierced her upper outer arm area drawing a Minimal amount of Energon the other piece pierced her lower Inner arm area just barely missing one of her main blood Veins causing her to bleed a moderately energon and to feel a moderate amount of pain from her wounds. Arcee received her injuries from a group of 3 Human troops she was dealing with and was able to eliminate 1 of them and severely wounding the another 2 M.E.C.H. troopers with Life threat injuries but they able to fire their Machine guns and RPG Rocket at her.

Time: 1:18 P.M.

After the Outside battle the Autobots Combat Medic: Ultra-Aid spend the roughly 5 1/2 minutes treating and seal welding all of the Autobot forces injuries. As she finished treating and seal welding her last Patient: Ryu Senshi's Injuries Optimus Prime switched his internal communicator to Hardwire's internal communicator frequency channel and in a commanding tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Hardwire this is Optimus Prime come in?" Hardwire in a calm and little busy tone, Hardwire "Hardwire here Optimus how can I help you?" Optimus Prime "Hardwire I think the time as come I need to contact Special agent Fowler. Tell Him have Found a Hidden M.E.C.H. Base here and Require reinforcements and clean up; After You Tell him that I need 2 of 3 of you that are on Ariel Superiority and Support to stop and help us here on the ground to secure the M.E.C.H. base. You guys can decided who will come down on the ground to help us." Hardwire "Understand Prime over and out." Hardwire shut down jamming all out Human outgoing communications and switched his Internal communicator to Agent Fowler's cell phone frequency and dialed his phone number. After a few seconds Hardwire heard in a calm and curious tone of Voice, Fowler "Hello?" Hardwire in an urgent tone of Voice, Hardwire "Agent Fowler It's Rafael Esquivel here Please listen we don't have much time; The Autobot's have found a Hidden M.E.C.H. Base at these coordinates(Hardwire sent the coordinates to Fowler's Jet Computer to which Fowler did a Quick look on his Jet's on broad computer) We're currently Attacking the M.E.C.H. base and have eliminate 25 Human M.E.C.H. Personal and require Reinforcements and a clean up team to reinforcement us." Fowler "Copy that Rafael give me a moment I'll get in contact with General Bruce to request some Military forces and clean up."

As Fowler put Hardwire on hold Hardwire keep his communication frequency channel to Fowler on the back burner for the moment and switched his internal communicator to both Shadow-Hunter and Serenity's internal communicator Frequency channels; Hardwire in an urgent tone of voice, Hardwire "Shadow-Hunter, Serenity this is Hardwire come please." Shadow-Hunter in a calm tone and tensing tone of Voice, Shadow-Hunter "Shadow-Hunter here what do you do Tech shorty?" Serenity in a Calm tone of Voice, Serenity "Serenity here what can we do for do for you?" Hardwire "Well 1st off Shadow-Hunter stop calling me Tech Shorty how many times do I have to tell you. 2nd Optimus Prime needs 2 of us to that are doing Ariel Superiority and Support duty to stop and help them here on the ground to secure the M.E.C.H. base." Serenity in a calm tone of Voice, Serenity "I will go down there to help Team Prime and the rest of Nova-strike Prime Team but I'll need some back up." Hardwire answered before Shadow-Hunter could and in smug and calm tone of Voice, Hardwire "I'll come with you and cover you as well as to possible physically hack into M.E.C.H. computer systems to get any useful Information on M.E.C.H." Shadow-Hunter in an irritated tone, Shadow-Hunter "Damn it I hate getting the short straw." Hardwire "Oh come on Shadow-Hunter out of the 3 of us your the best flyer and at shooting down enemy Ariel targets." Shadow-Hunter "That still doesn't help I hate getting the short straw." Serenity in a calm and compassionate tone of Voice, Serenity "Don't we all but sometimes we need to accept the straw we're giving and just do our jobs."

As hardwire and Serenity landed on the M.E.C.H. base where Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime teams were at hardwire heard back from Special Agent Fowler and as he was talked Hardwire took Fowler's communication frequency channel off his back burner and listen to what Fowler has to say. Fowler in an urgent tone of Voice, Fowler "Hardwire tell Optimus that I got in contact with my superiors and have mobilized a full company of U.S. Marines and a clean up crew from the Nearest Military from you guys roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to southwest in the city of Austin in Texas. They're already airborne and will meet you at the M.E.C.H. Base Eta in roughly 11 minutes out." Hardwire "Copy that Fowler Hardwire out." Just as Hardwire finished his statement he come up to Optimus Prime along with the rest of the Autobots(Right next to M.E.C.H. Warehouse 2.) and in a urgent tone of Voice, Hardwire "Prime Agent Fowler told me what I'm going to tell you. " Optimus Just nodded telling him to go ahead, Hardwire "According to Agent Fowler he wars able to get in contact with his superiors and they have mobilized a full company of U.S. Marines and a clean up crew from the Nearest Military from us. He said that they're already airborne and will meet us at the M.E.C.H. Base in roughly 11 minutes."

Optimus Prime had a frustrated look on his face and got onto his Internal communicator to agent Fowler's Jet communication frequency channel and after waiting a few seconds he heard from agent Fowler in a calm tone of Voice, Fowler "Hello Fowler here." Optimus Prime in calm and somewhat frustrate tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Agent Fowler I just received word from Hardwire that you Military reinforces and clean up crew won't get here for 30 minutes." Fowler "That's correct can you get to the point why you have contacted me." Optimus Prime "Agent Fowler with all do respect to you and your Planet's Military forces that's to late; By the time they would get here M.E.C.H. personnel and M.E.C.H. con trooper would have erased any useful information on them. Agent Fowler We're going in with or without you Military reinforces, Just have your clean up crew ready." Fowler in a resigned tone of voice "Fine I'll make the arrangements." Optimus Prime "Many Thanks Agent Fowler." after finishing his conversation with Agent Fowler Optimus Prime spend the next few seconds of thinking a plan to enter the nearest M.E.C.H. base warehouse without having any of his Autobots get blow to pieces from the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with heavy weapons(RPG's, Grenade launchers and Machine guns) as while as Possible heavily armed M.E.C.H. con troopers. Optimus Prime to his Attention to Bulkhead, Nova-strike Prime, Ryu Senshi and Ultra-Aid and in a command tone of Voice "Nova-strike Prime I want you to take Bulkhead, Ryu Senshi and Ultra-Aid around the back Entrance and wait for My signal to attack from the rear; While I order Shadow-Hunter to fire a missile at the front entrance to blast open the front entrance as well as to cause as much damage and chaos to all nearly by M.E.C.H. Personal from them to open fire on us as Myself, Arcee and Serenity storm though the front and with your team through the back to eliminate all M.E.C.H. Personnel." Nova-strike Prime, Bulkhead, Ryu Senshi and Ultra-aid all nodded in agreement and make their way to the back of M.E.C.H.'s warehouse.

1:23 P.M.

After a minute of waiting Optimus heard of over his internal Communicator in a calm and somewhat anxious tone of voice from Nova-strike Prime "We're in position and ready for the signal." Optimus Prime in a calm commanding tone to Arcee and Serenity, Optimus Prime "Move back a few ft. from the doorway this will be a loud bang." Both Arcee and Serenity nodded in agreement and stepped back a few ft. as did Optimus Prime. After a Few seconds Optimus Prime got onto his internal communicator to Shadow-Hunter internal communicator frequency channel and in a calm commanding tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Shadow-Hunter this is Optimus Prime come in." Shadow-Hunter "Shadow-Hunter Here, What can I do for you?" Optimus Prime "I want you to fire a missile into this M.E.C.H. warehouse. We're all ready a safe distance away from the blast radius." Shadow-Hunter "Copy that Optimus Enjoy the Fireworks." After a few seconds Optimus Prime, Arcee and Serenity saw a missile coming toward the front entrance to the and as it made contact with the door it exploded. after the Optimus Prime could heard Human's crying and something very heavy fall down to the ground. Optimus Prime saw that Shadow-hunter's Missile worked so in got onto his Internal communicator to the Autobot frequency channels and both over the and out loud in a commanding tone, Optimus Prime "charge." So begins the final battle between M.E.C.H. base personnel and the Autobots.

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.


	15. Battle of the MECH Base Part II

Battle of the M.E.C.H. Base Part II: Battle and Aftermath

Date: July, 2 2012, 1:23 P.M., Location: Roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas.

 _ _Previously on Transformers Prime: New Missions, Threats and Fights the Autobot Hardwire was able to discover a secret M.E.C.H.* base roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas had decided to surprise attack the secret M.E.C.H. Base. Now that they have secured most of M.E.C.H.'s secret base both Autobot teams: Team Prime and Team Nova-Strike Prime gather at M.E.C.H.'s last facility warehouse at their secret base.__

As both Team Prime and Nova-Strike Prime team's began their assault on M.E.C.H.'s last Facility warehouse Nova-Strike Prime* who was back entrance of M.E.C.H.'s Facility warehouse with Bulkhead, Ryu Senshi* and Ultra-Aid* heard of Optimus Prime's command to charge; Nova-Strike Prime quickly through of a Plan to attack from the Behind M.E.C.H.'s facility warehouse and in a somewhat calm and commanding tone of Voice, Nova-Strike Prime "Bulkhead and Ryu Senshi I want you guys to 'Knock' on M.E.C.H.'s backdoor and protect our team's flanks and eliminate any possible threats to us. I will being up the center of the charge to deal with any enemies that got past your guard.(Nova-strike Prime turned his attention to Ultra-Aid) As for you Ultra-Aid we will lead up the rear of our assault and be our team covering fire to eliminate enemies from afar as well that where able to get pass my guard."

As Nova-Strike Prime's team charged through M.E.C.H.'s last facility warehouse's back entrance they saw Team Prime engaging M.E.C.H. forces. Nova-strike Prime did a quick scan of the warehouse and saw that there are 3 rows of huge crates in width by 2 huge crates in length with other huge crates and the smaller crates covering the remaining area of space in the warehouse. As Nova-strike Prime team's comes in to engage the M.E.C.H. forces with team Prime Nova-Strike Prime saw 8 M.E.C.H. con troopers and 24 Human M.E.C.H. troopers with energon Blasters, machine guns, RPG's and Rocket launchers that where engaging team prime disengage with team prime and turned they attention to Nova-strike Prime that were attacking their rear. The remainder of the fight between both Autobots and M.E.C.H. last for 4 minutes and ended with the M.E.C.H. forces eliminated with them losing 18 M.E.C.H. con troopers and 54 Human M.E.C.H. troopers being destroyed/Killed as well for the warehouse taking some damage from a little surprise that would surprise the Autobot forces. As for the Autobot forces they have suffered light to moderate injuries from their fight with M.E.C.H. forces.

During their Fight Nova-strike Prime was thanks to his intense combat training with Optimus Prime and Arcee was able to hold his own in his fight with 2 M.E.C.H. con troopers along with 6 Human M.E.C.H. troopers engaged them and were able to eliminate them from fight. As he was fighting a 2-1 fight with the M.E.C.H. con troopers and was able after a knockout punch to 1 of his opponents and transforming his right hand into his lower sword arm and stabbed the M.E.C.H. con trooper all the way through their protective armor and stabbing them through their spark/heart chamber killing them. As he retracted his sword arm he quickly turned his head and saw that he had left his guard down given them a change to punch at him hitting him in his left shoulder area that cause him to in a split second lost his balance causing him to fall down. After him fell down he saw 3 Human M.E.C.H. troopers: 2 with a machine guns the other 1 with a RPG launcher. After a seconds he was able gather himself he saw both the Human M.E.C.H. troopers take aim at him.

Out of Instinct Nova-Strike Prime quickly transformed his right lower arm into his Blaster and twisted his arm to the M.E.C.H. con trooper that hit him and aimed for their head and fired killing them; As He took aim he heard the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with Machine guns open fire on him. As well shift his left arm and swept the Human M.E.C.H. troopers before the trooper with the RPG Launcher fire at him. Nova-Strike Prime saw the Human M.E.C.H. troopers him swapped away be crushed into the warehouse walls killing them. However he saw at the last second the Human M.E.C.H. trooper with the RPG launcher fire his RPG towards him; However thankfully the RPG missing him and headed toward the nearest 1 of warehouses storage sections. He saw as the RPG Hit 1 of the smaller crates and saw the crate explode send a blue colored flume cloud coming from it and saw that it caused a chain reaction exploding all the smaller crates around the larger ones. Nova-Strike Prime was shocked by the color of the flume cloud because as far as he knew there is only 1 Element that could create that type of explosion and that was Energon. Nova-Strike Prime could see a concerned on Optimus Prime and heard from him in a concerned tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "All of you watch your fire if not this whole building will go up in flames!" All the Autobots in a combined voices "Copy that." Etc..

During the Fight with M.E.C.H. forces Nova-strike Prime received a few injuries from his opponents. He received a few luck gun shots from the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with Machine guns were able to slip a few rounds between his protective armor area in his upper left chest/shoulder Area draw a minimal amount of Energon Blood from his wounds causing him to grind his teeth in a Minimal amount of Pain(Do to his training with Optimus and Arcee He learned how to suppress most forms of pain in live combat.) from his gun shot wounds; As well with a fight with other M.E.C.H. con trooper that was able to slip past his guard and strike at the same area as the Human M.E.C.H. trooper Machine guns slice through his shoulder area protective armor all the way down through his protective Armor to his bare shoulder arm area lightly slicing into his shoulder wire steel muscle drawing a moderate amount Energon and causing him and Minimal amount of Pain from his wound.

As for Ryu Senshi during her fight with M.E.C.H. forces was thanks to her intense combat training with bulkhead was able to hold her own in his fight with 2 M.E.C.H. con troopers along with 6 Human M.E.C.H. troopers engaged them and were able to eliminate them from fight. As she was fighting a 2-1 fight with the M.E.C.H. con troopers and was able after a knockout punch to 1 of her opponents and transforming her left hand into her lower hammer arm and crushed the M.E.C.H. con trooper all the way through their protective armor and smashing their protective armor deep into their chest making their armor crack and have shrapnel pierced through their spark/heart chamber killing them. She then did within a split second out of instinct transformed her right hand into a lower hammer arm and swung her right arm in a upper cut around she back. She saw that as she swung that her hammer impacted her other opponent that was going to throw a punch at her into their head. She heard a crushing sound come from the M.E.C.H. con trooper(The Impact from her hammer cracked the M.E.C.H. con trooper's skull and causing irreparable damage to their Brain processor killing them.) and saw them fall to the ground died.

After him fell down he saw 3 Human M.E.C.H. troopers: 2 with RPG launchers and the other 1 with a machine gun. As she looking aim she heard the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with RPG's launchers and machine gun fire at her. She was able last split second dodge both RPG's just in time; she shifted her left lower arm into her energon blaster and blasted the 3 Human M.E.C.H. troopers killing them just before she was impacted by the blast wave and felt an intense pain in her upper and mid back areas of her back forcing her to fall on her front side.(The RPG rockets Ryu Senshi dodged explode against the closest warehouse wall causing part of the wall structure breaking apart throwing shrapnel around the area several ft.) After a seconds she heard an explosion on the other side of the warehouse she shifted her head to where she heard it and saw blue colored flume cloud coming from it and saw that it caused a chain reaction exploding all the smaller crates around the larger ones. Ryu Senshi could see a concerned on Optimus Prime and heard from him in a concerned tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "All of you watch your fire if not this whole building will go up in flames!" All the Autobots in a combined voices "Copy that." Etc..

During the Fight with M.E.C.H. forces Ryu Senshi received a few injuries from her opponents. She received a few luck gun shots from the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with Machine guns were able to slip a few rounds between her protective armor area in her lower mid-chest/waste area draw a minimal amount of Energon Blood from her wounds causing her to grind her teeth in a Minimal amount of Pain(Do to her training with Bulkhead and Arcee she learned how to suppress most forms of pain in live combat.) from her gun shot wounds; She received indirectly received a few pieces of shrapnel that were able penetrate all the way through her Protective armor down to her bare back penetrate her skin drawing a moderate amount of Energon from her wounds causing her to grind her teeth in a Minimal amount of Pain from her wounds.

During their Fight with M.E.C.H. forces Ultra-Aid was thanks to her intense combat training with Arcee was able to hold her own in her fight with 1 M.E.C.H. con trooper along with 3 Human M.E.C.H. troopers directly them and were able to eliminate them. As she was fighting the M.E.C.H. con trooper she was able do an unexpected Right kick sweep toward her opponent's left leg forcing them to loss their balance and fall down to toward after going that out of instinct transformed her lower arm right hand into her Energon Blaster and blasted the M.E.C.H. con trooper squarely in their center chest where their spark/heart is killing them. After she dealt with her M.E.C.H. con trooper opponent she saw 3 Human M.E.C.H. troopers: 2 with a machine guns the other 1 with a RPG launcher taking aim at her. Out of instinct she aimed her lower right arm energon blaster at them and blasted them eliminated them before they could fire their weapons at her. After a seconds she heard an explosion on the other side of the warehouse she shifted her head to where she heard it and saw blue colored flume cloud coming from it and saw that it caused a chain reaction exploding all the smaller crates around the larger ones. Ultra-Aid could see a concerned on Optimus Prime and heard from him in a concerned tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "All of you watch your fire if not this whole building will go up in flames!" All the Autobots in a combined voices "Copy that." Etc.. At the Conclusion of the fight between Autobot forces and M.E.C.H. forces Ultra-Aid was well able to eliminate 12 other Human M.E.C.H. troopers and another M.E.C.H. con trooper with her sniping skills that where able slip passed the rest Nova-strike Prime's strike teams guard.

During their Fight with M.E.C.H. forces Bulkhead thanks his Millennium of intense training and combat experience was able with Minimal afford hold his own in fight with the with 3 M.E.C.H. con troopers and 9 Human M.E.C.H. troopers(6 with Machine guns and 3 RPG launchers.). He was able to Quickly eliminate the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with RPG launchers before they where able to fire them at him. He received an injury from a fight with 1 of his opponents. He received a point blank moderate energon blast injury on his left shoulder area from his opponent get a luck shot off but thankfully his protective armor was able to mostly absorb the energon blast but the blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath drawing a moderate amount energon and causing him and Minimal amount of Pain from his wound and 2 cuts at a light depth into his arms armor.

During the fight between Autobot forces and M.E.C.H. forces Optimus Prime received some injuries from his opponents. He received a deep cut from his opponent into his right upper arm area but thankfully his protective armor was able mostly block his opponent's sword arm strike; However it was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare arm underneath putting a light cut injury on his bare arm drawing a minimal amount of energon. He has as well received an injury he received from a luck shot from a M.E.C.H. con trooper that was able for a when Optimus was distracted from engagement with 2 another M.E.C.H. con troopers to point blank moderate Energon Blast Injury on his upper right leg area; Thankfully his protective armor was able to mostly absorb the energon blast but the blast was able to penetrate all the way through his armor down to his bare leg underneath drawing a minimal amount of energon.

During their Fight with M.E.C.H. forces Arcee thanks her Millennium of intense training and combat experience was able with Moderate amount of afford hold her own in with the with 3 M.E.C.H. con troopers and 9 Human M.E.C.H. troopers(6 with Machine guns and 3 RPG launchers.). M.E.C.H. con troopers and was able to eliminate quickly eliminate the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with the RPG launchers before they where able to fire them at her. She received a injury from her fight with 1 of her opponents that was able to for a spilt second overwhelm her defensive guard getting deep cut from her opponent into her right upper arm area but thankfully she was able to use her arm side swords to deflect her opponents sword to not have their sword slice off her lightly armored arm; However it was able to cut through most of her arms steel muscle wires and tissue drawing a Moderate amount of energon and causing her right arm to go limp from her injury. Even with her right arm disable she was able to press on and defeat her other opponents by outmaneuvering her opponents and skillful using her other arm to counter the operational loss of her right arm.

As for Serenity during her fight with M.E.C.H. forces was thanks to her intense combat training with Both Arcee and Optimus Prime was able to hold her own in his fight with 2 M.E.C.H. con troopers along with 6 Human M.E.C.H. troopers engaged them and were able to eliminate them from fight. As she was fighting a 2-1 fight with the M.E.C.H. con troopers and was able after a knockout punch to 1 of her opponents and transforming her left hand into her lower Sword arm and stabbed the M.E.C.H. con trooper all the way through their protective armor and stabbing them through their spark/heart chamber killing them. She then did out of instinct within a split second transformed her right hand into her energon blaster and swung her right arm in a upper cut around she back. She saw that as she swung her blaster and fire point blank range at her other opponent that was going to throw a punch at her into their head. She saw as she fired her blaster that she blasted her opponent's head into pieces killing them instantly.

She saw 6 Human M.E.C.H. troopers: 4 with RPG launchers and the other 2 with a machine guns. As she looking aim she heard the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with RPG's launchers and machine gun fire at her. As she took aim he heard the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with Machine guns open fire on her. She was able to estimated the Human M.E.C.H. troopers with the RPG launchers before they were able to fire their RPG launchers. After a seconds she heard an explosion on the other side of the warehouse she shifted her head to where she heard it and saw blue colored flume cloud coming from it and saw that it caused a chain reaction exploding all the smaller crates around the larger ones. Serenity could see a concerned on Optimus Prime and heard from him in a concerned tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "All of you watch your fire if not this whole building will go up in flames!" All the Autobots in a combined voices "Copy that." Etc..

Time: 1:27 P.M.

As the Fight Between the Autobot forces and M.E.C.H. forces concluded with the Autobot forces victorious; The Autobot forces combat Field Medic Ultra-Aid in a concerned, curious and somewhat calm tone of Voice to all the Autobot's present, Ultra-Aid "Anyone serious injured?" Arcee was the 1st to Answer in a very Painful tone of Voice, Arcee "I am Ultra-Aid.(Ultra-Aid could see that Arcee was holding her right Robotic arm that was leaking out a moderate amount of Energon from her injury to which Ultra-Aid rushed up to her to inspect her wound.) 1 of those damn scrapping M.E.C.H. con troopers got in a hit on me and disabled my arm." Ultra-Aid in a worryingly concerned and commanding tone of Voice, Ultra-Aid "Lie down of the floor Now!" Arcee did as she was told and saw Ultra-Aid lower arms shift revealing her Medical treatment kits and got to work in repairing her right arm. Over the next 15 minutes Ultra-Aid treated and sealed up all the Autobot forces injuries they received from their fight with M.E.C.H. forces.

Time: 1:42 P.M.

After Ultra-Aid finished treating and sealing up the Autobot forces injuries Optimus Prime took a look around M.E.C.H.'s warehouse facility and saw something horrifying. Optimus Prime saw in front and center a large robotic body strapped in place by steel straps and as he shifted his optics downward and saw a against the wall of warehouse a small(by Cybertronian Standards) compartment with Power cables hooked up the compartment along with massive mobile computer systems. He could saw in the compartment a human that had what looked like a red type of liquid(blood) coming from the human's head and with long devise hooked onto their head.(Ultra-Aid quietly walked up to the small compartment and took out a medical scanner.) Ultra-Aid in a disappointed calculating tone of Voice, Ultra-Aid "The Human body is still alive but I not detecting any brain wave activate in essence the human has loss it's mind.(Ultra-Aid then quickly took a look around the area and saw the computer systems where the same as the ones used to transfer a Human mind into a computer as digital data and transfer their mind into a Possible huge Robotic body.) Optimus Prime this are roughly the same designed computers that can transfer a Human mind into a computer as digital data and transfer their mind into a Possible huge Robotic body."

Optimus Prime in a calm commanding tone of Voice to all Autobots, Optimus Prime "Try to gain access to M.E.C.H.'s main computer systems to see if the Human mind is in the computer as Data and ready for transfer into a new body." All Autobots knocked their heads in agree and did what Optimus Prime ordered them to do. While they where doing that he got on his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency to Hardwire and in a calm and somewhat commanding tone of voice, Optimus Prime "Hardwire this is Optimus Prime please come in." After a second Optimus Prime heard on his communicator in a calm and somewhat irritated tone of Voice, Hardwire "Hardwire heard Optimus Prime What do you need? I'm still trying to break through the M.E.C.H. warehouses facilities main computer firewalls." Optimus Prime "That's what I wanted to talk to you about? Have you being able to break through the area of the Main Computer firewall to see if the Main computer has an intact human mind in it ready for transfer?" Hardwire "They did Optimus however according to the computer the Human mind is now within a large Cybertronian body in stasis ready to be revived and to be equipped with an obedience shock collar to keep the Human mind within the large Cybertronian body in line to obedience their will." Optimus Prime "Thank all I needed to heard Hardwire thank you and continue your work in trying to get pass the Main computer's firewalls." Hardwire "Well do Optimus, Hardwire out."

After Optimus Prime finished his conversation with Hardwire Optimus Prime saw that Nova-Strike Prime and was get into M.E.C.H.'s main computer system. Nova-strike Prime was able find a huge file inside the computer has a massive amount of data. Nova-Strike Prime turned his attention to Optimus Prime in and a calm tone of voice, Nova-Strike Prime "Optimus Prime I think I found the Data of the Human mind." Optimus Prime "Is the Human mind intact and ready to be revived from stasis inside the Cybertronian Body." Nova-Strike Prime "Yes Optimus the Human is still intact and ready to be revived." Optimus Prime turned his attention to the Ultra-Aid and in calm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Ultra-Aid can you use you scanner to identify the obedience shock collar and remove it before we attempt to revive the Human mind inside the Robotic body." Ultra-Aid Knocked in agreement and used her scanner and was able to identify the shock collar at the neck area of the Robotic Body and use 1 of her Medical tools and took off the Shock collar. After see Ultra-Aid remove the shock collar Optimus Prime turned his attention to Nova-Strike Prime and in calm and commanding tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "Nova-Strike Prime please Begin the revival progress." Nova-Strike Prime knocked in agreement push the revival button. Nova-Strike Prime "Beginning Revival progress, currently at 1%."

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.

*Nova-Strike Prime is formerly Team Prime's Human ally Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Ryu Senshi is formerly Team Prime's Human communication's expert: Miko Nakatia.

*Ultra-Aid is formerly Team Prime's Human nurse and Medical specialist: June Darby and the mother of Jackson 'Jack' Darby.


	16. Aftermath II: New Discovers

Aftermath II: New Discovers

Date: July, 2 2012, 1:42 P.M., Location: Roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas.

 _Previously on Transformers Prime: New Missions, Threats and Fights the Autobot Hardwire was able to discover a secret M.E.C.H.* base roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas. After a brief battle with between Autobot and M.E.C.H. forces ending with the Autobot force victorious the Autobot forces have made some interesting discovers._

As the revival of the Human mind in stasis inside a huge Robotic/Cybertronian Body underway all the Autobots inside M.E.C.H. warehouse facility except for Nova-Strike Prime* keeping an eye on the awaken progress to awaking the Human mind in stasis. With Nova-Strike Prime watch over the Awaken progress Optimus Prime turned his attention rest of his Autobot forces and in a calm tone of voice, Optimus Prime "Let's search through M.E.C.H.'s materials here to see what evidence we could use to shutdown M.E.C.H. operations once and for all or least set back their plans years." All the Autobots(Except Nova-Strike Prime) in M.E.C.H.'s facility warehouse all knotted in agreement with Optimus Prime and began to search through M.E.C.H.'s materials here to see what evidence we could use to shutdown M.E.C.H. operations.

As they were searching through M.E.C.H. Ultra-Aid* walked up to the 3rd row to the right side stockpile that exploded during the fight between Autobot and M.E.C.H. forces. As She took a closer look at the explosion area she saw what looked like a Massive Robotic a head exposed. Ultra-Aid* took out her Medical scanner and the exposed Robotic body. After a few seconds Ultra-Aid took a look at what her Medical Scanner picked up and head both a curious and shocked look on her face. Ultra-Aid in a surprise and somewhat calm tone to Optimus Prime, Ultra-Aid "Optimus you have to see this." Optimus Prime walked over to where Ultra-Aid was at and saw coming out of the huge crate near Ultra-Aid and has a surprised and curious look on his faceplate at what looked like a massive robotic head. As Optimus walked up right next to Ultra-Aid and took a peek at what is on Ultra-Aid's hand scanner. Optimus saw on Ultra-Aid's scanner that this Massive robotic head has a very complex robotic processor that was large and complex enough to have a very complex Intelligence sentient mind. Optimus came to the he conclusion that this Mech Robotic as either very complex robotic processor for an A.I. or a transferred Human mind into a Massive Robotic body.

Ultra-Aid in a calm and somewhat shocked tone to Optimus Prime, Ultra-Aid "It seems the M.E.C.H. Organization has began production of Highly advance massive Robots for some unknown reasons." Optimus Prime "Do you have a theory of what M.E.C.H. could be doing with the Massive production of these massive robots that have a very complex robotic processor that was large and complex enough to have a very complex Intelligence sentient mind?" Ultra-Aid thought for a few seconds before answering Optimus Prime's question in a concerned tone of voice, Ultra-Aid "Well I have 2 Possible theories Optimus: 1st been that M.E.C.H. has developed large and high complex Processor that enough to have complexity to do spilt decisions enormously faster than any other current Human robotic technology to use in civilian sections of this Planet's Planetary economies to use in loading and unloading heavy cargo from ships, planes or trucks and make quick decisions similar to that of a Human worker. The 2nd theory is the 1 that I fear the most and is possibly true given that We have a human mind inside a Massive Robotic body with a control collar we deactivated. The Theory is that M.E.C.H. must likely has with as cover story with having Massive Robots being mass produced that can be used for civilian use or secretly begin mass production of a Human made highly complex robotic processor that was large and complex enough to have a very complex Intelligence sentient mind; They then would upload a highly intelligence and cunning mind to this Newly created and growing army of Human made Cybertronians to use for War."

Optimus Prime took another look at Ultra-Aid scanner and saw a familiar Galactic element signature that he was shocked that the humans have being not only find but refine in liquid form and used as the fuel and life blood of all Cybertronians: Energon. Optimus in a curious, calm and somewhat commanding tone Voice, Optimus "Ultra-Aid Came you do a wide scan of this warehouse area for Energon Signatures that aren't within operational cybertronians or of the Massive Robotic body with the human mind in it being revived from stasis?" Ultra-Aid "You got it Prime.(After a few seconds of adjusting her scanner she scanned the warehouse area for Energon Signatures that aren't within operational Cybertronians or of the Massive Robotic body with the human mind in it being revived from stasis. After a few seconds of scanning the warehouse Ultra-Aid was both shocked and surprised at what her scanner picked up and adjusted her tone of Voice to a Shocked and somewhat calm tone.) It Appears Optimus that this M.E.C.H. warehouse has well over 34,000 Gallons(128,704 liters) of Liquid Energon inside the warehouse ready for some unknown usage."

As Both Optimus Prime and Ultra-Aid where talking Ryu Senshi* was walking around the warehouse searching for evidence to finish off the M.E.C.H. Organization once and for all. As she approached Optimus Prime and Ultra-Aid and hearing of Ultra-Aid's 2nd theory in that is that M.E.C.H. must likely has with as cover story with having Massive Robots being mass produced that can be used for civilian use or secretly begin mass production of a Human made highly complex robotic processor that was large and complex enough to have a very complex Intelligence sentient mind; They then would upload a highly intelligence and cunning mind to this Newly created and growing army of Human made Cybertronians to use for War. Ryu Senshi in a excited and somewhat cautious tone of Voice to Optimus Prime and Ultra-Aid, Ryu Senshi "Well Bring on the M.E.C.H. con troopers it would be nice to smash as many M.E.C.H. con troopers as fast they produce them." Optimus Prime in a calm and somewhat commanding tone of Voice to Ryu Senshi, Optimus Prime "Ryu Senshi don't get overconfidence it only takes an overconfidence opponent that overestimate their abilities and underestimate their opponent and get defeated." Ryu Senshi "Man both You and Nova-Strike Prime are Party Poopers?" Nova-Strike Prime in a calm tone of Voice, Nova-Strike Prime "Ryu-Senshi when it comes to major military decisions we military leaders are the ones that make the tough decisions."

* * *

Location: Outside the ME.C.H. Warehouse in the skies above

Time: 1:50 P.M.:

As Serenity*, Shadow-Hunter* and Hardwire* continue their Air support and superiority roles Serenity Picked up on her scanners a fleet of 5 Helicopters(5 CH-47F Chinooks) coming from 30 miles(48.2803 kms.) away to Southwest of the M.E.C.H. Facilities base coming from the city of Austin. Serenity got on her internal communicator to Optimus Prime's internal communicator Frequency channel and in an urgent tone of voice, Serenity "Optimus Prime this is Serenity come please." After a few Serenity heard over her internal communicator a calm tone of voice, Optimus Prime "Optimus Here what do you have to report?" Serenity "My scanners are picking up 5 Helicopters(5 CH-47F Chinooks) coming from 30 miles(48.2803 kms.) away to Southwest of the M.E.C.H. Facilities base." Optimus Prime "Are they M.E.C.H. forces or of the U.S. military forces." Serenity "I don't know Optimus but I can tell you that by their color schemes that their not M.E.C.H. forces. If I had to guess I would say that their of the U.S. military forces that special agent Fowler has organized to clear up the aftermath of our battle with M.E.C.H. forces and to try to recover evidence to end the terrorist M.E.C.H. organization once and for all." Optimus "Very well Serenity how long until they arrive?" Serenity "I would say that the U.S. military forces would be hear in a little over 9 minutes." Optimus Prime "Very Well Serenity continue Air Support and Superiority with you comrades."

Time: 2:00 P.M.

Nova-Strike Prime looked at the Revival progress of the human mind within the massive Robotic body in stasis in a calm tone of Voice to Optimus Prime, Nova-Strike Prime "Revival progress at 15.3218% and continuing to rising." Optimus Prime "Very Well Nova-Strike Prime." As Optimus Prime finished is statement he heard from over head what sound like a flying vehicles(5 Helicopters). He made his way to the wrecked entrance of the M.E.C.H. warehouse he heard a few clicking sounds and their saw a shadow walk up until the shadow past the entrance and right in front of the entrance is special agent Fowler. Optimus Prime saw that Fowler's eyes move for a few seconds past him into M.E.C.H.'s warehouse and saw an irritating look on his face. Agent Fowler in an irritating tone of Voice, Agent Fowler "Look at the mess you caused Prime. Tell me Optimus was your team at least hack into M.E.C.H.'s computer systems before they where able to wide their memory banks."

Just as Optimus was going to answer both he and Fowler heard a Jet vehicle(Northrop Grumman RQ Global Hawk(Air Drone)) over head and they saw the Jet hovering a few ft. from the Ground just outside the warehouse and transformer into the Autobot Hardwire. Agent Fowler saw his troops react by Pointing then Weapons at the Autobot Hardwire do to them not knowing that the Jet vehicle was an Autobot. Fowler in a Commanding tone of Voice, Fowler "Stand down troopers it's a friendly." The Troopers did as Fowler commanded them. Optimus Prime in a calm, curious and commanding somewhat of tone of voice to Hardwire, Optimus "Hardwire have You been able breakthrough M.E.C.H.'s main computer firewall to it's memory banks before the M.E.C.H. was able to wipe the computers memory banks?" Hardwire in a calm and somewhat sadden tone of Voice to Optimus Prime, Hardwire "I was able to breakthrough M.E.C.H.'s main computer firewalls to it's Memory Banks; However I was unable to get to M.E.C.H. computer main memory banks on their Planetary Bases, Possible Energon mines, their lists of members within any of Earth's planetary governments and recruits before they were wiped clean." Fowler in a disappointed and irritating tone of voice, Fowler "Damn the M.E.C.H. always know how to cover they tracks.(Fowler turned his attention to his troops) Begin clean operations immediately." All Troops in aloud and affirmed tone of Voice "Yes, Sir."

Time: 2:42 P.M.

As Fowler and the clean up teams and troops continue they clean operations Fowler and Optimus Prime where having a conversation on the Human Mind in the massive robotic body being revived from stasis on what to do when Human mind within the massive robotic body. Fowler argued that when the Human mind in the massive robotic body would be within the custody of the U.S. government and military. Fowler told Optimus that they could use Him or Her as a valuable asset for the U.S. government and military to use against the M.E.C.H. forces and Decepitcon forces; As well to research and study to possible advance they knowledge in both computer technology and robotics by decades possibly even by centuries. As for Optimus Prime He argued that Human mind within massive robotic body should Join their own race: Cybertronians and learn how to control their Robotic Form Body as well their possible weapons systems that M.E.C.H. has no doubly would have installed into their Robotic Body to use defend themselves as well to possible attack the enemy's of M.E.C.H. As well for them to have a possible Spy within the M.E.C.H. forces to report on M.E.C.H. Activates and possible where they get supply of Energon to fuel the growing army of M.E.C.H. Con troopers.

Finally after a few minutes of debate Fowler could see Optimus Prime's point and agree with Optimus Prime plan. Fowler told Optimus Prime that he would tell his Military superior's and Government bosses that another New Cybertronian/transformer appear on their Planet by being their Interstellar Spacecraft was able to slip through their Planets defenses by use a cloaking device. As they were having their conversation with each other the Autobot Human technology expert: Hardwire approached the Main M.E.C.H. computer system within the M.E.C.H. warehouse and start examined M.E.C.H. computer systems. After a minutes Hardwire had surprised look on his face by Discovering the M.E.C.H.'s Facility warehouse computer system are Molecular computers. Both Himself and Ratchet estimated that at Mankind's current pace of Technology that it would take at least another 75 years to have the right type of computer memory storage technology. Hardwire in an excited tone of Voice to everyone present, Hardwire "I can't believe it so this is how their were able get enough memory storage to storage and possible transfer a human mind into a Massive robotic body." Fowler in a curious tone of Voice to Hardwire, Fowler "Can't Believe what Hardwire?" Hardwire "Somehow M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers have be able to develop advance Molecular computers to get enough memory storage to storage and possible transfer a human mind into a Massive robotic body."

As Hardwire finished his statement heard Nova-Strike in calm and somewhat calculating tone, Nova-Strike Prime "Revival Progress Completed." After a few seconds of completion all the habit of the warehouse heard a moderately loud groan up from the Massive Cybertonian body and they saw the Optics of the Cybertronian body open. The mind inside the Cybertronian body looked around for a few seconds and saw over 6 Massive Robotic bodies and in a calm, curious and somewhat shocked tone "What is going on here?(He tried to move and felt that his body is being restrained and looked and found that he is being restrained by restrains) Why I'm being restrained and Who or what are those Massive Robots?"

 _To be continued.._

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.

*Nova-Strike Prime is formerly Team Prime's Human ally Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Ultra-Aid is formerly Team Prime's Human nurse and Medical specialist: June Darby and the mother of Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Ryu Senshi is formerly Team Prime's Human communication's expert: Miko Nakatia.

*Serenity is formerly Jack Darby's High school crush: Sierra Michaelson and now is an Autobot Ariel flyer.

*Shadow-Hunter is formerly Jack Darby's childhood friend and High school rival High school: Vince Jones and now is an Autobot Ariel flyer.

*Hardwire is formerly the Human computer expert and hacker: Rafael Esquivel.


	17. Aftermath III: New Discovers II

Aftermath III: New Discovers II

 _Previously on Transformers Prime: New Missions, Threats and Fights the Autobot Hardwire was able to discover a secret M.E.C.H.* base roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas. After a brief battle with between Autobot and M.E.C.H. forces ending with the Autobot force victorious the Autobot forces have found someone of interest._

Date: July, 2 2012, 2:42 P.M., Location: Roughly 35 miles(56.327 kms.) away to northwest to the city of Austin in Texas.

Nova-Strike Prime* "Revival Progress Completed." After a few seconds of completion all the habit of the warehouse heard a moderately loud groan up from the Massive Cybertonian body and they saw the Optics of the Cybertronian body open. The mind inside the Cybertronian body looked around for a few seconds and saw over 6 Massive Robotic bodies and in a calm, curious and somewhat shocked tone "What is going on here?(He tried to move and felt that his body is being restrained and looked and found that he is being restrained by restrains.) Why I'm being restrained and who or what are those Massive Robots?"

Nova-strike Prime walked up to the newly revived mind inside the Cybertronian Body and in a calm and compassionated tone, Nova-strike Prime "You need to calm down all of your questions will be answered shorty. 1stly We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron at least most of us. I'm Nova-Strike Prime of Team Nova-Strike. To answer you 1st question we have revived your mind in your new Cybertronian body. Sadly your unable to return to your original Human body." The person in a shocked and somewhat curious tone of Voice, Person "What why not!?" Ultra-Aid* was the 1 to walked up to Nova-Strike Prime and in a calm and compassionate tone of Voice, Ultra Aid "Because Young Man(point her arm out to the left side(right to the person in the transformer body.) to the Small human sized holding compartment.) of that."

The Person in the Transformer Body look at what Ultra-Aid pointed at with a blank stare and curious tone of Voice, Person "Is that where my human body is? If so why can I return to my human body?" Ultra-Aid in a sadly and compassionate tone, Ultra-Aid "Yes it is you can't return because your human body's head area has irreversible damage from that(She shifted her arm and pointed to the Neural Net Copier and Data Collection device.)." Nova-strike Prime in a calm tone of voice to the Person in the transformer body, Nova-Strike Prime "This is our field medical Ultra-Aid." The Person in the Transformer Body look at what Ultra-Aid pointed at with a blank stare, Person "And what's that My Robotic ally?" Ultra-Aid "That is young man a Neural Net Copier and Data Collection device that M.E.C.H. using to can copy a subjects brain patterns and transfer them into Data storage keeping their Mind intact when their Physical Body is destroyed. However the cost of fully Neurally mapped out and it's Data collected is that the Human mind is fried beyond what any of our medicine can treat and restore. I sorry young man be you can never return to your human body because put simply you human Brain is fried Beyond what Human medicine can treat and restore."

The Person in the Transformer Body looked at Ultra-Aid with a desperate and defiant look, Person "I don't believe you." Nova-strike Prime in a cold calculating and calm tone, Nova-strike Prime "It seems that you need proof to proof our point to you. Very well(He turned his attention to Special Agent Fowler) Agent Fowler can you unpack the human body to show our proof." Fowler in a calm tone, Fowler "Very Well Nova-strike Prime." A moment pass and the Body bag carrying the body of the Person in the Transformer Body was brought in the middle of the group. Ultra-Aid in a calm and cautious tone, Ultra-Aid "I Hope you have a strong stomach for what your going to see." Ultra-Aid unzipped the body bag and she opened the bag revealing what happened to his human body's head area. The Person in the Transformer Body looked at his human body's head area and saw that his head area suffered massive trauma. He saw he head area saw a massive amount of dried blood with his heads scalp shaved off, his skull cut up and removed and saw his Brain had change color. He thought that meant that his brain was fried beyond what human medicine could treat and restore.

The Person in the Transformers body looked at every Huge Robot with a horrified, depression and curious look, Person, "Who in God's Name would do such horrifying things to such a Human being?" Ultra-Aid In a calm tone, Ultra-Aid "Someone that is truly sick Mentally ill murderous evil man that doesn't care of the cost of human Life and doesn't have a conscious to accomplish their sick twist vision." The Person in the Transformers body, Person "Who is the Person that ordered the people to do those to another Human being?" Special agent William Fowler in a calm tone, Agent Fowler "That person would Leland Bishop or Silas; A former Colonel in the US Special tactics division in military; Now the leader of the Rogue military terrorist organization known as M.E.C.H."

Time: 2:52 P.M.

Optimus Prime approached The person in the Transformer Body and in a calm and compassionate tone, Optimus Prime "I'm sorry you can't return to your Human body from horrifying transfer of your mind into the a Cybertronian robotic body Processor by M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers. What is your name Young Bot?" The Person in the Transformer Body in a calm tone, Person "My name is Justin King and yours my robotic friend?" Optimus Prime "My name is Optimus Prime I'm the leader of the Autobot faction forces here on Earth.(He turned his attention to Nova-Strike Prime.) Nova-Strike can you release Justin King from his holding restrains holding him in the Mind Transfer Holding compartment." Nova-strike Prime knotted to him in agreement and pushed the release button and deactivated the Mind Transfer Holding compartment releasing Justin King. Justin King trying taken a few steps out of his hold compartment and he landed on all fours like an animal. Ultra-Aid in calm and slightly amused tone, Ultra-Aid " You have temporarily lost your body's ability to stay equilibrium. It should last only a Minute or two. You should try to stand up and get your balance back.(Ultra-Aid turned her attention Ryu Senshi*) Ryu Senshi can you help our friend in helping him regain his balance?" Ryu Senshi in a calm and somewhat excited tone, Ryu Senshi "You got Ultra-Aid(she walked to Justin King and stretched out her right hand.) Come on pal I'll give you a hand." Justin King calm and grateful tone, Justin King "Thank you."

Time: 2:54 P.M.

As he was able to regain his Body's equilibrium and was able to stand. He looked again at his new robotic body and in curious and depression tone, Justin King "How can you ever return to my wife and soon to be born son in my new condition?" Nova-Strike Prime (walked up to Justin King and placed his right hand on his right(to Justin King his left.) shoulder area.) in a calm and compassionate tone, Nova-strike Prime "I'm afraid you can never return your former human life; As well with return to your wife and soon to be born son; However You could visit them once your able to learn how to transform from Robotic form to Vehicle mode and form." Justin King had a look of hope and in hope and curious tone, Justin King "Really I will be able to visit my family. Nova-Strike how I will be able transform from Robotic form to Vehicle mode and form?" Nova-strike Prime in a calm and somewhat smug tone, Nova-Strike Prime "By Joining us My friend more members of your fellow race as well the Autobot cause. You can help us in our war with the Decepitions and M.E.C.H. You could even get your payback with M.E.C.H." Justin King in a calm tone, Justin King "Sense I can't return to my Human life I will Join you, your cause and would love at the change a getting Payback at M.E.C.H."

Optimus Prime looked at Nova-strike Prime with satisfied and impressed look and in a calm satisfied tone, Optimus Prime "Your learning rather quickly Nova-strike Prime You have become a very persuasive speaker. (He turned his attention to Agent Fowler.) Agent Fowler sense there is no current threat presence We will return to our Base will our new guest and teammate." Fowler in a calm tone, Fowler "Very well Prime go ahead."(Before Optimus switch his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency to Shadow-hunter* and Serenity* to tell them to come to where they are immediately to transform into their Cybertronian forms; As he contacted Ratchet to open a Ground-bridge to the Autobot base; Hardwire* interrupted him.)

Hardwire in a curious and somewhat calm tone of voice, Hardwire "Optimus before we return to base can we take 1 of M.E.C.H.'s New Revolutionary Molecular computer back to base to have a far better data store and is far more efficient in speeding up processing of our base's computer systems." Optimus looked a Fowler in a calm and curious look on his face to which Fowler Responded in a frustrated and irritated tone, Fowler "Man You guys are going to give me a lot of paper work and headache to tell my superiors that I have given decided to give our Autobot Allies 1 of our Nation's enemies: M.E.C.H.'s highly advanced computer system for what?" Hardwire in a calm tone, Hardwire for the " For the possibility to bring an end to this Cybertronian Civil war as well to find further M.E.C.H. bases to eliminate them as a threat." Fowler "I think my Superiors will buy that very well Prime You can have 1 of M.E.C.H.'s highly advanced computer system but you guy will need to disassemble the equipment to the highly advanced computer system to carry them to your base." Optimus Prime in a calm tone, Optimus Prime "Very Well agent Fowler.(He turned his attention to Hardwire, Ryn Senshi and Bulkhead.) Well you heard him get to work disassembling the equipment to the highly advanced computer system to carry them to our base." Hardwire and Bulkhead in a calm and firm tone, "Copy that."

Time: 3:12 P.M.

It took Hardwire, Ryu Senshi and bulkhead roughly 15 minutes to disassemble the equipment to the highly advanced computer system to carry equipment back to their base. After they disassemble the equipment to the highly advanced computer system Nova-strike Prime switch his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency to Shadow-hunter and Serenity and in a calm commanding tone, Nova-strike Prime "Shadow-Hunter, Serenity come in." Shadow-Hunter in a calm tone, Shadow-Hunter "Shadow-Hunter here." Serenity in a calm tone, Serenity "Serenity Here." Nova-Strike Prime "How goes the Ariel Security many new develops." Serenity "Negative Nova-Strike the air space within 25 miles in clear of any either M.E.C.H. or Decepitcon forces." Nova-Strike Prime "I have as well contacted you guys to come to where we are to immediately transform back into your default Cybertronian forms to head back to base." Shadow-Hunter humorous tone, Shadow-Hunter "Copy that Jacky boy." Nova-Strike Prime in an irritated somewhat humorous tone "It's Jack Vincy Jonesy boy." Shadow-Hunter in an irritated tone, Shadow-Hunter "It's Vince Jack or Vince Jones." Serenity "Will you boys stop your bickering. I copy you Nova-Strike Prime."

Within a few seconds all of them heard a 2 Jet vehicles(F-22 Raptor and F-35 Lighting II.) over head and they saw the Jets fly a few ft. off the ground and until they make it in front of the warehouse where the other Autobots where and then quickly at the last spilt did a horizonal direction and the transformed into the Autobot's: Shadow-Hunter and Serenity just outside the warehouse. Agent Fowler saw his troops react by Pointing then Weapons at the Autobots: Shadow-Hunter and Serenity do to them not knowing that the Jet vehicles where Autobots. Fowler in a commanding tone of Voice, Fowler "Stand down troopers their friendly." The Troopers did as Fowler commanded them. Both Shadow-Hunter and Serenity made them way to where the other Autobots are.

Time: 3:15 P.M.

After seeing Hardwire, Ryu Senshi and bulkhead disassembling the equipment to the highly advanced computer system to carry equipment back to their base; Optimus Prime switch his internal processor communicator and turned on and switched it to an Autobot communications channel frequency to contacted Ratchet to open a Ground-bridge to the Autobot base. Optimus Prime in a calm and commanding tone, Optimus Prime "Ratchet this is Optimus Prime come." Ratchet in a calm tone, Ratchet "I read you loud and clear Optimus." Optimus Prime "Ratchet can you open a Ground-Bridge to base." Ratchet in calm and irritated tone, Ratchet "Very well Optimus I'll open a Ground-Bridge." After a few seconds a Ground-Bridge open up a just outside warehouse where the Autobot's were. Justin King in a curious tone, Justin King "What is that Portal?" Arcee in a calm tone, Arcee "That there Kiddo is our mode of transportation back to our Autobot base." Optimus Prime "Autobots move out." All of them did with Hardwire, Ryu Senshi and bulkhead carrying M.E.C.H.'s disassembling equipment to the highly advanced computer system.

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.

*Nova-Strike Prime is formerly Team Prime's Human ally Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Ultra-Aid is formerly Team Prime's Human nurse and Medical specialist: June Darby and the mother of Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Ryu Senshi is formerly Team Prime's Human communication's expert: Miko Nakatia.

*Shadow-Hunter is formerly Jack Darby's childhood friend and High school rival High school: Vince Jones and now is an Autobot Ariel flyer.

*Serenity is formerly Jack Darby's High school crush: Sierra Michaelson and now is an Autobot Ariel flyer.

*Hardwire is formerly the Human computer expert and hacker: Rafael Esquivel.


	18. A New Team Player and Spy

A New Team Player and Spy

 _Previously on Transformers Prime: New Missions, Threats and Fights with the discovery of another M.E.C.H. Victim from their Technology transforming them into another Cybertronian/Transformer; As well with them discovering New Revolutionary computer systems technology they returned to their Base with a new team player._

Date: July, 2 2012, Time: 3:16 P.M., Location: Autobot Base just outside Jasper, Nevada

As they arrived Ratchet was watching them coming through the Ground-Bridge. He saw that Hardwire, Ryu Senshi and Bulkhead where carrying something in their arms; As well he was shocked and surprised by him seeing a new Unknown Cybertronian with no allegiance symbol on them to see what side of the Great Cybertronian civil war he walked though the Ground Bridge. Ratchet looked at Optimus with an irritating and somewhat calm tone, Ratchet "What is the name of Primus is all this Optimus?" Optimus Prime in a firm tone of Voice, Optimus Prime "It's going to be a long story old friend. Ratchet I needed you to Run scans on our new Team member to see if he doesn't have any hide programs install into his Neural Net Brain that would activate once they have being brought to our Base and it activate to try to kill us against he will as well as to run a Physical Examination on them to see if they have any unknown objects put into him." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Very well (Ratchet then turned his attention to the New Unknown Cybertronian and looked straight into his optics) Follow Me."

Justin King followed Ratchet to the Medical room area of their Base. Ratchet Stop in front of the Medical Room and turned facing the unknown Cybertronian as he stopped just a few steps behind him. Ratchet looked straight at the Cybertronian in front him and in a Firm and Calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Please step into the Medical room for Physical examination you to see if you have any unknown objects put into you." Justin King in a Calm tone of Voice "Very well Doctor." After a Few minutes of Physical examination of the Unknown Cybertronian Ratchet found no unknown objects put into him. When He finished his Physical examinations of him he went to Team Prime's Base's main computer to enter the Information of the New Cybertronian. As Ratchet began to enter the New Cybertronian transformer information Optimus Prime came up behind him and in a calm and firm tone, Optimus Prime "Ratchet Can we see the Information that you Gather from your Physical examination scans of Justin King." Ratchet in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "Alright Optimus." Ratchet put the information on the base's computer screen for them to see.

The Following is the Information that Ratchet gathered from his Physical examination scans of Justin King: 23 ft. and nearly 7 in. or 7.1875 meters in Height in robot mode. His body's protective armor thickness: somewhere between Nova-Strike Prime's armor and Arcee's body armor thickness. His Cybertronian body type is a moderately muscular athletic for a Cybertronian. His punching force is Equality somewhere between Bumblebee's and Acree's. His body has 2 weapons system built into his body's lower, lower half area of his arms a 1.33 meters(4 ft. and a little more than 4 1/3 in) long Cybertronian arm guns inside each of his designed between Optimus Prime and Arcee's Blaster design, 2nd his lower, lower half arm area he can change between his blasters to a 2 ft. and nearly 9 ½ inch.(.8498 meters) long Cybertronian close quarter arm guard swords(similarly to Acree's close quarters arm guard swords) to use in close quarters combat.

Time: 3:21 P.M.

After they all look at Justin King's information Ratchet looked at equipment that Hardwire, Ryn Senshi and Bulkhead were carrying and in a calm and curious tone, Rafael "what that strange equipment you have brought into our base?" Hardwire in a calm tone "That would 1 of M.E.C.H.*'s New Revolutionary Molecular computer that we have captured and decided to take to give our base a New and far better data store and is far more efficient in speeding up processing of our base's computer systems." Ratchet in a calm tone, Ratchet "Improve New computer system for you Humans that you think Revolutionary New Computer system to which is correct given your current stage of technological development; However it's not Really impressive compared the most current advanced Cybertronian Quantum computers. However It would be a welcome relief in having a Molecular computer system to massively improve our current(Very ancient compared to Cybertronian standards) Silicon-based computer system network. Rafael you can put the new computer system right next to 1 of the base main computers for both You and me to install.(He turned his attention to Justin King.) Now that's dealt with for now I believe I ask for everyone here but who are Mr. King?"

Over the next few minutes Justin King told the that he was from Austin, Texas and born on December 8, 1984. He comes from a Military tradition family of 3 and that He's the middle child of the family. They learned that after high school he decided to fellow his families legacy by joining the U.S. Military. During his Basic Military training he was meet by a recruiter for the Special forces division. He told them that have seen action in Afghanistan in fighting against the Human Terrorist Group: Taliban in Operation Enduring Freedom for 5 years of tour of duty until he was rotated back to the U.S. to do Anti-terrorist actives in the U.S. to switch he has been doing ever sense. He told them that he meet his wife: Aadela Durrani and after her Parents blessing they where married on August 12, 2010. When he was rotated back to the U.S. he took his wife with him in the hope in beginning a better life. He told them the recently(January 25, 2012) that Aadela told him that he was going to be a father to which he was happy that he is going to be a father. He told them that he found out from his Special forces operations boss have been hearing rumors and reading some reports from special agent William Fowler from a new recently active terrorist group: M.E.C.H. After he learn this he told them that he was kidnapped by some his close friends that he later found out where members of M.E.C.H. that they have been spying on him to track him movements and habits and then abducted him and the rest is history.

Time: 3:27 P.M.

Following his story Optimus Prime and Nova-strike Prime began to have a conversation between each other. Nova-Strike Prime argued that Justin King to become a Spy for them within M.E.C.H. forces to have inside man to report on their activities to get information on where their getting their supply of Energon, lists of their bases; Infrastructure organization and lists of M.E.C.H. personal to crash M.E.C.H. once and for all. Optimus Prime on the other hand wanted Justin King to join the Main frontlines of the Autobot forces to provide them with more firepower in fighting both the Decepticons and M.E.C.H. forces. While they where auguring with each other of how Justin King could helping them in the best way Justin King jump in the middle of the conversation and ask a few questions of what and who were these Decepticons that their speaking of. Both Optimus Prime and Nova-Strike Prime paused for a moment in their argument give him a brief history of what and how the Decepticon's are. Justin King learn of the Decepticon's Sadistic and ruthless leader Megatron and how he destroyed the Cybertronian's home-world: Cyberton in a Millennium long war between them. They told him on how Megatron desired to use extreme violence and armed conflict to overthrow the Cybertronian High council and government. He learned that he wanted to replace the Cybertronian High council and government with a totalitarian Military dictatorship that would oppress an individuals individual rights, liberties and using massively increase the amount of surveillance to the point of intrusive to keep everyone in line in the name of the greater good of Cybertronian socialite as well as to destroy anyone who poses a threat to him, his regime and to his power.

When he asked why the Nova-Strike Prime was called Jack to which they told him that they where once humans to which he was shocked to learn. He learned from Nova-Strike Prime and the others Autobots: Ultra-Aid, Ryu Senshi, Hardwire, Shadow-Hunter and Serenity when once Jackson 'Jack' Darby, June Darby, Miko Nakatia, Rafael Esquivel, Sierra Michaelson and Vince Jones. He learned from them that they where captured by the M.E.C.H. forces and where subjects to a M.E.C.H. Experiential Project: Project Chimera. He learned from them that Project Chimera was in theory to see if they could transfer a human mind into a new advanced Revolutionary technological Cybertronian/Transformer body decades ahead of their current state of technological development to create a sentient and cunning operative to establish a New world order. He learned that all of them at 1st after their transformations into Cybertronian/Transformers that came to the stark realize that they could never return to their human life with each of them falling into various states of depression; He learned that they where able thanks to their Autobot friends giving them compassionate and encouragement out of their various states of depression.

After they explain to what the Decepticon's where and what happen to the Nova-Strike Prime and other fellow Autobots; Optimus Prime and Nova-Strike Prime continued the argument of how Justin King could help them; After another few minutes of Persuasive Argument between them agreed that Justin King could become an inside man and Spy for them Inside M.E.C.H. They turned they attention to Justin King if he wanted to become their inside man and spy for them inside M.E.C.H. Justin King in a calm tone, Justin King "If I had to choose between the Decepticon's or M.E.C.H. to help you guys in fighting I would take the 1 that takes advantage of My espionage and counter-espionage training that being in becoming Your inside man and Spy for them Inside M.E.C.H. I would love so payback for what they have done to me and would like to see no more humans become like myself: A huge transformer that couldn't return to their Human body after the horrifying transfer of their mind into the a Cybertronian robotic body Processor by M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers." Optimus Prime in a calm tone, Optimus Prime "Very Well Mr. King."

Time: 3:32 P.M.

After Optimus Prime and Nova-Strike Prime agreement concluded Ryu Senshi in an excited tone, Ryu Senshi "Sense you have decided to join our cause it's time for you to choose a code-name for you to use in Public; As well another Code-name to use in your undercover operation as our inside man and spy inside M.E.C.H. Tell me what do you think of the code names: Steel-Intel, Fire-Steel, Fire-Storm, Thunder-Strike, Lighting-Spear or Strike-Steel?" Justin King "That a quite a few names Ryu Senshi. If I had to choose from those choices I would choose Lighting-Spear." Arcee in calm and somewhat amusing tone, Arcee "Not a bad choice Kid but the question is can you live up to your name?" Justin King "We shall see it if does Arcee."

Nova-Strike Prime in a calm tone, Nova-Strike Prime "I would agree with Arcee not a bad choice. However If your going undercover as our inside man and spy inside M.E.C.H. you will need another code-name as a cover name for you to contact us and vice versa. Tell me what do you think of the code names: Valkyrie, Hermes, Aries, Apollo, Hades or Cronos?" Justin King in calm tone, Justin King "Quite a few names Nova-Strike. If I had to choose from those choices I would choose Aries." Ultra-Aid "Not a bad choice Kid. If I remember my Greek Mythos Aries was the Greek God of War." Nova-Strike Prime in a calm appreciated tone, Nova-Strike Prime "That is correct mom you sure do remember Greek Mythos back in high school." Ultra-Aid in appreciated and satisfied tone, Ultra-Aid "Thank you son for your Gratitude." Nova-strike Prime "Your welcome Mom."

Optimus Prime in a calm tone, Optimus Prime "Now that your Code-names are chosen I think it's time for you to choose you Vehicle mode and form to travel in disguise among Humans." Lighting Spear in a curious and calm tone, Lighting Spear "What type of Vehicle mode do you have in mind?" Optimus Prime "Well we do have a selection of over 10 Vehicle modes for you to chose from." Hardwire interrupted their conversation in calm tone, Hardwire "Excuse me Optimus but I'm afraid his choices will be quite limited given that M.E.C.H. has a very narrow range of Vehicles for him; Plus I need to download the Vehicles designs of the vehicles M.E.C.H. uses." Optimus Prime "How long will you need to download the download the Vehicles designs of the vehicles M.E.C.H. uses?" Hardwire "if I use my hacking skills to their fullest I say less than 90 seconds." Optimus Prime "Very Well Hardwire, Lighting Spear please follow Hardwire to the base's Main computer console to choose your Vehicle mode." Lighting Spear nodded in agreement and followed Hardwire to the base's Main computer console to choose his Vehicle mode.

Time: 3:36 P.M.

As Hardwire finished his download the Vehicles designs of the vehicles M.E.C.H. uses he turned his attention to Justin King and in calm tone of Voice, Hardwire "Justin please come up to the side computer terminal console to choose switch schematics and blueprints of the Vehicles M.E.C.H." after a roughly 5 minutes of scanning through the information of 2 Vehicles(2012 Chevy Camaro SS or a Boeing AH-64 Apache) M.E.C.H used until he decided on the vehicle schematics and blueprints the Vehicle Boeing AH-64 Apache. After selected the vehicle mode he wanted he turned his attention to Hardwire and in a calm tone of voice, Lighting Spear "Hardwire I chose these one." Hardwire walked over to the side computer terminal console in looked at the Vehicle(Boeing AH-64 Apache) mode and he has a curious look on his face on what Lighting Spear decided on as his Vehicle mode and in a curious tone of Voice, Hardwire "Curious choice given that Autobot's regularly choses a ground based vehicle modes not Ariel Vehicle modes?" Lighting Spear in a calm tone of Voice, Lighting Spear "Hardwire I also was awe inspired by Aircraft and of such speed they could produce. Plus I did get my basic Military flyer license to sky. Plus it would be nice to have control of the skies or space to give air superior and to have an eye above the battlefield to lookout for ambushes by the enemy."

Ratchet walked to lighting spear and Hardwire and turned his Attention to hardwire and in calm tone, Ratchet "Hardwire I'll Take it from." Hardwire "Very well Ratchet."(Ratchet walked up to the computer terminal and picked up a cable wire information connector.) and turned his attention to Lighting-Spear and in a calm tone, Ratchet "Lighting-Spear can you please retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area so that I could plug in this Cable information wire connector to your connection port on the back of your upper neck to have access to the area of your brain. That is where your brain progresses the information and data from your Brain to your T-cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode you chosen for you body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from your Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to you Vehicle mode." Lighting-Spear nodded at Ratchet and did as he Instructed and focused his mind and after a few seconds he heard the protective body armor around his upper neck area so that Ratchet could plug in the cable information wire connector to his connection port on the back of his upper neck to have access to the area of his mind; Where his brain progresses information and data from his brain to his T-Cog so that it well received the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode he chosen for his body to make the necessary adjustments to transform from his Natural Cybertronian Robotic mode to his new vehicle mode. Ratchet connected the cable information wire connector and in a calm tone of Voice, Ratchet "beginning the Download Process.(after a few seconds of downloading.) download Process at 5% and rising." As the download process began Lighting-Spear see running through his Processor Images of the schematics and blueprints of the Vehicle mode he chose. he hear parts of his Cybertronian Robotic form making the necessary adjustments to transform from his natural Cybertronian robotic form to his Vehicle mode.

While Ratchet was preparing to plug in Lighting Spear to his the download of the Vehicle mode he choose Hardwire took his place between Shadow-Hunter and Serenity he turned his attention to both Serenity and Shadow-Hunter and in a calm and somewhat amusing tone, Hardwire "Well Serenity and Shadow-Hunter it looks like We are going to be teachers for Lighting-Spear sense he choose an Ariel Vehicle mode and that we're the only ones with really any Ariel vehicle mode flying and combat experience." Lighting Spear in a smug tone, Lighting Spear "I do have fly Experience." Serenity in calm and somewhat arrogant tone, Serenity "As flying in an aircraft as Human not as the Ariel Vehicle itself. You will learn soon enough what we're talking about once your training starts."

Time: 3:44 P.M.

Ratchet in a calm tone, Ratchet "Download Process 100% completed(He turned his Attention to Serenity), Serenity please take Lighting Spear to Agent Fowlers Military Air force base begin teach him how to transform from his Natural Cybertronian form to his new Vehicle mode to flight." Serenity in a calm tone to Ratchet, Serenity "Very Well Ratchet,(Serenity turned her Attention to Lighting Spear) Follow us Please Lighting Spear to Agent Fowlers Military Air force base to begin you transformation training begin teach you how to transform from your Natural Cybertronian form to you new vehicle mode to flight. (she turned her attention to Optimus Prime) With Your Permission Optimus I would like to begin the young one's training immediately." Optimus Prime in a calm tone, Optimus Prime "Very Well Serenity You and our other Ariel Flyers can go to begin training." Serenity "Thank You Optimus." As both Lighting Spear and the other Autobot Ariel flyer left the Main room of the base Shadow-Hunter in a secretly calm sarcastic tone to Hardwire, Shadow-Hunter "Hardwire I think I'm going to love seeing that smug look wiped off Lighting Spear's face once he realizes that transforming from his Cybertronian Robotic form to his Vehicle mode; learns just how hard it is for us to focus our mind to stay in our vehicle mode and to learn how to operation the vehicle mode he choose to disguise himself in and in flight." Hardwire in a calm and somewhat smug tone, Hardwire "That would be funny to see sense it took us a few days to get us to transforming from our Cybertronian form to our vehicle mode and learned how to focus our minds to stay in our Vehicle modes and to learn how to operation our vehicle modes and in flight."

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.

*Nova-Strike Prime is formerly Team Prime's Human ally Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Ultra-Aid is formerly Team Prime's Human nurse and Medical specialist: June Darby and the mother of Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Ryu Senshi is formerly Team Prime's Human communication's expert: Miko Nakatia.

*Hardwire is formerly the Human computer expert and hacker: Rafael Esquivel.

*Shadow-Hunter is formerly Jack Darby's childhood friend and High school rival High school: Vince Jones and now is an Autobot Ariel flyer.

*Serenity is formerly Jack Darby's High school crush: Sierra Michaelson and now is an Autobot Ariel flyer.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _ _Previously on Transformers Prime: New Missions, Threats and Fights with the discovery of another M.E.C.H.* Victim from their Technology transforming them into another Cybertronian/Transformers; As well with them discovering New Revolutionary computer systems technology they returned to their Base with a new team player.__

Date: July, 16 2012, Time: 12:35 P.M., Location: Autobot Base just outside Jasper, Nevada

It was been roughly 2 weeks sense the Autobot's Rescued and recruited their Newest Member: Lighting-Spear*. Sense his recruitment Optimus Prime decided to have Nova-Strike Prime* Team in giving Lighting-Spear a crash course learning how to handle his New Cybertronian/Transformer Body; As well on how to transform from his huge robotic form into his vehicle form and learning on to control his transformation. Over the last 2 weeks Ratchet was able to repair the damaged 2nd Prototype Cloaking-stealth Portable armor generator for Serenity to use for stealth recon missions. The Autobots Shadow-Hunter* and Serenity* had been working everyday to help Lighting-Spear learn how to transform from his Huge Robotic form to his Vehicle form. As the time went out they were pleased at Lighting-Spear's rapid progress. Lighting-Spear was able thanks from his teachers how focus his mind to transform from his default Cybertronian to his Vehicle form and learning the basics on how to fly as a Helicopter.

During his training Both Optimus Prime and Nova-Strike Prime asked Both Hardwire* using his hacking skills and Ryu Senshi* using her communications skills to try to grant access to M.E.C.H. commissions frequencies and security cameras to find a M.E.C.H. Outpost. Nova-Strike Prime wanted to target a M.E.C.H. Outpost because he hoped a M.E.C.H. outpost was less defended hopeful would have a few M.E.C.H. cons with their human counter-parts. He wanted for them capture a life M.E.C.H. Con Trooper and download their Information of their name, security codes and if their where assigned to a Mission download it for Lighting-Spear to continue their mission as well to have all the information he needed to Infiltrate M.E.C.H. without M.E.C.H. noticing him infiltrating. Finally after 2 weeks on constant search both Hardwire and Ryu Senshi where able to find a M.E.C.H. Base in Seattle, Washington. Ryu Senshi in an excited tone to Nova-strike Prime "Nova-Strike We have found a M.E.C.H. Base in Seattle, Washington." Nova-strike Prime in a calm and somewhat curious tone, Nova-Strike Prime "Do they know that they being watched?" Hardwire in a calm tone "It appears not Nova-Strike." Nova-Strike Prime "Very well Hardwire keep an eye on them for a few hours I want to know if there any M.E.C.H. Con troops with an Ariel form for us to very covertly and quickly knockout for us to download their Information of their name, security codes to M.E.C.H." Hardwire "Yes Sir."

Time: 3:35 P.M.

Over the past few hours Hard-wire was bore out of his mind in watching security cameras footage at the M.E.C.H. outpost until he saw a M.E.C.H. Ariel Helicopter approached the M.E.C.H. outpost and landed on their aircraft landing pad with a small aircraft hanger behind their building. Hard-wire very quickly paused the security camera footage and type of the Autobot computer to freeze Helicopter image and copy it. After he did that Un-paused the security camera footage to see what's happening. He saw from the security cameras the Helicopter transformed into a M.E.C.H. Con-trooper with an exact match to Lighting-Spear's Robotic form color scheme wise and the saw M.E.C.H. open the massive small aircraft hanger doors and the M.E.C.H. Con-trooper walked into the aircraft hanger with the massive hanger doors closing behind the M.E.C.H. Con-trooper. After that Hard-wire turned to the M.E.C.H. Helicopter image he copied to see if the M.E.C.H. Helicopter was an exact match or close enough match to Lighting-Spear's Ariel Helicopter mode. After few seconds Hard-wire saw that this M.E.C.H. Con-trooper's Ariel Helicopter mode is a close enough match to Lighting-Spear's Ariel Helicopter mode.

After seeing that Hard-wire heard feet steps from behind him turned around to see both Nova-strike Prime and Optimus Prime looking up are his computer station's screen. Hardwire in a calm tone to both Nova-Strike Prime and Optimus Prime, Hardwire "As you both could see I have found after over 2 hours of watching M.E.C.H. outpost security camera footage I have found a M.E.C.H. Con-trooper with a close enough Ariel Helicopter mode match to Lighting-Spear's Ariel Helicopter mode." Optimus Prime in a curious and calm tone to Hardwire, Optimus Prime "Hardwire can you somehow find some of the M.E.C.H. leaders Voice to use to trick the M.E.C.H. personnel into coming out of their Outpost or to have them open their small aircraft hanger with the massive hanger doors to get the M.E.C.H. Con-trooper with a close enough Ariel Helicopter mode match to Lighting-Spear's Ariel Helicopter mode." Hardwire "Possibly if I could even find some of Silas's voice records to which we currently have none." Nova-strike Prime in a calm and smug tone, Nova-Strike Prime "Actually Hardwire in fact we do.(As he said that moved his lower right arm forearm and his right hand and tabbed the right side of his processor with his index finger.)."

Hardwire "Oh that's right(Hardwire picked up his computer console's information transferred wire connector and turned his attention to Nova-Strike Prime.), Nova-strike can please step right next to my computer console station please." Nova-Strike nodded in agreement and follow Hardwire's directions came up right next to Hardwire's computer console station. Hardwire in a calm tone, Hardwire "Nova-strike can you please retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area so that I could plug in this cable information wire connector to your connection port on the back of your upper neck to have access to the area of your brain." Nova-strike Prime nodded did as Hardwire Instructed and focused his mind and after a few seconds he heard the protective body armor around his upper neck area so that hardwire could plug in the cable information wire connector to his connection port on the back of his upper neck to have access to the area of his mind. Hardwire plugged in his computer console information transferred cable to Nova-Strike Prime and in a calm tone, Hardwire "Now Nova-strike Prime I need you very intensely focus on the memories you have of Silas talking to you." Nova-strike Prime did as Hardwire instructed and very intensely focus on the memories he has of both him and Silas where talking to each other.

Time: 3:40 P.M.

After a few minutes of searching through Nova-Strike Prime's memories he has of both him and Silas where talking to each other Nova-Strike very intensely focused. Hardwire finished the memory transfer from cable information wire connector connected to Nova-strike Prime's connection port he disconnected his computer console's information transferred wire connector cable. Hardwire in a calm tone, Hardwire "Thank you Nova-strike Prime." Nova-Strike Prime in a calm tone, Nova-Strike Prime "Your welcome Hardwire use the memories I let you to copy wisely." Hardwire "I will Nova-Strike you can count on it." Nova-Strike Prime "See that you do Hardwire."

Time: 3:50 P.M.

Over the next few minutes hardwire worked on create a fake audio recording of Silas. As he finished the finishing touches on the audio recording Optimus Prime in a curious and calm tone, Optimus Prime "Hardwire can you create a video recording loop to put on the M.E.C.H. outpost security cameras." Hardwire "Yes Optimus that pretty simile thanks to Ratchet's content computer hacking lessons." Optimus Prime "Very well please do did. While you are doing that I'll get ready Lighting-Spear for his M.E.C.H. infiltration mission." Hardwire nodded to Optimus Prime and continued his work Optimus Prime Requested. Both Optimus Prime and Nova-Strike Prime walked out of the main room of the Autobot base to get Lighting-Spear for his M.E.C.H. Infiltration mission.

Time: 4:00 P.M.

Over the Next few minutes Hardwire was able to very easily hack into the M.E.C.H. outpost security cameras and put very silently a video recording loop to put on the M.E.C.H. outpost security cameras. As he did that he again heard footsteps coming from behind him. Hardwire again saw Optimus Prime and Nova-Strike Prime coming into the Autobot base main room with Lighting-Spear and Serenity talking to each other. While they talking Hardwire saw Lighting-Spear in a curiously calm tone, Lighting-spear "Tell me Sierra where you afraid in your 1st combat experience with M.E.C.H.?" Serenity in a calm tone, Serenity "Yes I was but I tried to keep a cool level head. It was just after M.E.C.H. transformed both myself and Jack, Rafael, Miko and June into Transforming robotic super-soldiers for them to use in their plans for world conquest. However Jack was able to take control of our solution and lead us out of the M.E.C.H. laboratory they used to transform us into transformers. I was able to eliminate over 5 of M.E.C.H.'s Human troops that attacked us. After we eliminated all the M.E.C.H. laboratory personnel we meet the Autobots and began our new lives as Cybertronians."

As they came up to Hardwire Optimus Prime in a calm tone to Hardwire, Optimus Prime "Is everything set and ready Hardwire?" Hardwire "Yes everything is ready in fact I have even have gained access to orbit-able satellites to create a blind spot at the M.E.C.H. outpost for Lighting-Spear for his M.E.C.H. Infiltration mission." Optimus Prime "Very nice work as always Hardwire.(Optimus Prime turned his attention both Nova-strike Prime and Lighting-Spear.) Lighting-Spear I having Serenity with her Cloaking-stealth Portable armor generator and Hardwire for Tech support to come along with you to help you in Infiltration mission of M.E.C.H." Hardwire had a surprised look on his face and in a curious and shocked tone, Hardwire "Why me Optimus I'm just a computer technician not a soldier?" Optimus Prime "Hardwire we need you go along with them for in personal tech support. As well to use your mobile information transferred wire connectors to download valuable information from the M.E.C.H. agent we're going to have lighting-spear replace."

Lighting-Spear "Very well Optimus Prime it would be nice have some backup." Serenity in calm tone, Serenity "It would be nice to get out of the Autobase and to see some action." Optimus Prime turned his attention to Ratchet who was nearly the Ground-bridge controls in a calm tone, Optimus Prime "Ratchet Active the Ground-bridge to the coordinates in the back area of the M.E.C.H. Outpost." Ratchet in a calm tone, Ratchet "Very well Optimus.(Ratchet turned his attention to Hardwire.) Hardwire can you transfer the M.E.C.H. Outpost coordinates in the back area of the M.E.C.H. Outpost to me and Ground-bridge computer console." Hardwire nodded and real fast type away and transfer the M.E.C.H. Outpost coordinates in the back area of the M.E.C.H. Outpost to Ratchet. Ratchet put in the M.E.C.H. Outpost coordinates in the back area of the M.E.C.H. Outpost and activated the Ground-Bridge and in a calm tone, Ratchet "Coordinates confirmed and Ground-Bridge activated."

As they walked to the Ground-bridge Hardwire saw Lighting-spear have a very nervous look on his face. Hardwire in a tone and smug tone, Hardwire "Your still not use to traveling through the Ground-bridge?" Lighting Spear in nervous tone, Lighting-Spear "Yes Hardwire I'm not." Hardwire "Don't wearily you eventually get use to it.(Hardwire slapped Lighting-Spear on the back) Come on let's move the clock is ticking." All 3 of them walked down the Ground-bridge tunnel until they was transports to the M.E.C.H. Outpost coordinates in the back area of the M.E.C.H. Outpost.

* * *

Time: 4:10 P.M.

As they come out of the other end of the Ground-bridge and the Autobot base Ground-bridge vanished Hardwire saw Lighting-Spear body shaking and fall down. Fortunately Hardwire was able to catching before he fell to the ground Hardwire in a considered and curious tone, Hardwire "Are you alright Lighting-Spear?" Lighting Spear was able to regain is balance and looked at Hardwire with a wearily and calm look on his face, Lighting-Spear "I'll live Hardwire. Tell me how any times does it take for someone to get their Ground-Bridge Legs?" Before Hardwire was able to answer Serenity beat him to the punch and in a calm tone, Serenity "It depends on the Person for me it took me 4 Ground-bridge jumps to get use to it." Hardwire "It took me as well 3 jumps to get use to it. Now can we move on please we have a job to do."

As they came up to the right back corner of the M.E.C.H. outpost small aircraft hanger the Autobot Infiltration team saw the landline commutations line to the M.E.C.H. outpost building. Serenity turned her attention Hardwire and in calm quiet whisper tone, Serenity "Alright Hardwire do your especially and hack into the landline commutations line." Hardwire stretching out his Robotic arms and put his hands together stretching. After that Hardwire in a calm whisper tone, Hardwire "Alright time to get down to business." With that Hardwire focused in his mind have his 2 massive data collector cables build into his arms to plug into to have access to any Electric or digital information and moved them to the landline commutations line. After a few seconds Hardwire in a calm tone, Hardwire "I'm in and beginning the fake audio call of Silas to M.E.C.H. outpost's leader and personnel."

Time: 4:20 P.M.

After a few minutes of waiting all of them saw the M.E.C.H. outpost small aircraft hanger massive doors opened with the M.E.C.H. Con trooper and a few M.E.C.H. human personnel. As the M.E.C.H. Con trooper as coming to where the Autobot Infiltration team is Serenity quietly transformed her right lower arm in an energon blaster and activated her Cloaking-stealth Portable armor generator with both Hardwire and Lighting-Spear having shocked looks on their faces. Serenity in a calm whisper tone to Lighting-Spear, Serenity "1st time both of you see me use my Cloaking-stealth Portable armor generator?" Both Hardwire and Lighting-Spear in a curious, calm and whisper tone, Both "Yes it is Serenity the 1st we see you use your Cloaking-stealth Portable armor." Serenity "Don't wearily you'll either get use to it or keep thinking it's weird in me using my Cloaking-stealth Portable armor generator." With Serenity very quietly left the right back corner of the M.E.C.H. outpost small aircraft hanger right beside him the M.E.C.H. Con trooper as coming to where the rest of her team is.

Serenity in a quiet whisper tone to the M.E.C.H. Con trooper coming to where the rest of her team is to try to get the M.E.C.H. Con trooper to be curious on what around the right back corner, Serenity "Come check out the right side corner." The M.E.C.H. con trooper was at 1st confused at had a confusing look on his face behind his curiously got the better of him and didn't report it but did as the strange voice he heard. Just as he came around the right corner he saw something that shocked him, he saw 2 unknown Transformers to him; Just he was going to yell out to get the other M.E.C.H. personnel he felt an invisible force grab his left arm and something over his mouth. He then heard from the same whisper voice but this time in a very threatening tone, Serenity "If you want life don't struggle." After a seconds of struggling the M.E.C.H. Con trooper stopped and did as he was told. Serenity quickly moved her lower left arm and deactivated her Cloaking-stealth Portable armor generator and in a calm and arrogant tone "Very Good.(She shifted her tone to a more calm and curious to Hardwire.) Hardwire again do what you best."

Hardwire walked up behind both Serenity and the M.E.C.H. Con trooper and saw that the Serenity was holding the M.E.C.H. con trooper upper body area especially his head. Hardwire in a whisper calm tone, Hardwire "Serenity can you or the M.E.C.H. Con trooper move his head to where I can done my job." Serenity nodded to Hardwire request and she used her right hand to move the M.E.C.H. Con troopers head. Hardwire to the M.E.C.H. Con trooper in a calm and curious tone, Hardwire "Can you please focus your mind and retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area." The M.E.C.H. Con trooper hesitated for a second until Serenity use her left hand to put some painful pressure to his robotic and he complied with both Serenity and Hardwire's request. Hardwire took out from his hand a small sized Cybertronian Thumb drive with presetting set in it and plugged in the M.E.C.H. Con troopers Processor with a red dot saying to him that it hasn't finished downloading the information his thumb drive needs.

After a few seconds Hardwire plugged his small sized Cybertronian thumb drive he saw the M.E.C.H. Con trooper shaking from what he could theorize is the massive amount of Pain from his small sized Cybertronian thumb drive trying to hack or bypass his depends. Hardwire "May I suggest you not resist any longer. If you do you will only cause yourself more Pain." The M.E.C.H. Con trooper followed Hardwire suggest and didn't resist his small sized Cybertronian thumb drive. After roughly a minute Hardwire saw his small sized Cybertronian thumb drive turned green saying to him that it finished downloading the information his thumb drive needs. After that Hardwire removed his small sized Cybertronian thumb drive and walked up to Lighting-Spear and handed him and in calm tone, Hardwire "Lighting-Spear can you retract your protective body armor around your very upper neck area for me to plug in the thumb drive giving you the need information for you infiltration assignment."

Lighting-Spear nodded in agreement and did as Hardwire instructed and after a few seconds he heard his protective body armor around his very upper neck area retracted and Hardwire plugged in the thumb drive. As soon as the thumb drive was connected Lighting-Spear saw the needed security codes and ID's needed to pass off as the M.E.C.H. Con Trooper at the M.E.C.H. outpost. Hardwire to Serenity in a calm tone, Hardwire "Serenity we should go with the Original M.E.C.H. Con trooper before with the download of the information of the thumb drive." Serenity in a calm and curious tone, Serenity "Why is that Hardwire?" Hardwire "Because it's possible he will attack us and try to kill us after the Download of the needed information is completed. He might confuse us for enemies after the download is complete." Serenity "Very Well Hardwire contact Ratchet to open a Ground-bridge back to base."

Hardwire nodded in agreement and pressed on his internal commutation radio to an Autobot frequency to Autobase, Hardwire "Ratchet this Hardwire we needed a Ground-bridge at our location." Ratchet in calm tone, Ratchet "Very Well Hardwire." Hardwire in a somewhat smug and calm tone, Hardwire "Oh by the way Ratchet we have a guest coming with us." Ratchet in an irritatedly and calm tone, Ratchet "Oh Great Hardwire." After that both Serenity and Hardwire saw a Ground-bridge portal open and they all(except Lighting-Spear) when though the Ground-Bridge. After the left Lighting-Spear took off the Thumb drive Hardwire place into the back of his head and smash it and join the M.E.C.H. personnel at the M.E.C.H. outpost to start his infiltration mission.

* * *

Time: 4:23 P.M.

As both Hardwire and Serenity with her M.E.C.H. Con trooper prisoner came through the Ground-Bridge back to the Autobot Base all of Team Prime and Nova-strike Prime was present. Optimus Prime looked at the M.E.C.H. Con trooper prisoner Serenity captured and turned his attention to both Hardwire and serenity and in calm tone, Optimus Prime "Well done on your resort mission to help Aries infiltrate M.E.C.H. I see that both your guys training by us has paid off." Serenity in a calm tone, Serenity "Thank you Optimus I owe everything to my teacher: Arcee." Arcee in a calm and satisfied tone, Arcee "I honored Serenity and that my training with you helped you in Real combat." Hardwire in a calm tone, Hardwire "I Thank you as well Optimus but I have to thank my teachers: Bumblebee and Ratchet." Bumblebee respond in his usual Beeps and bops in a calm tone, Bumblebee "I grateful to be your teacher Hardwire." Ratchet in a calm tone, Ratchet "It has been my pleasure Hardwire to be your teacher."

As they all finished their greets to each other. Optimus Prime shifted his attention to Serenity's M.E.C.H. Con trooper Prisoner, Optimus Prime "Now what are we going to do with you?" Nova-Strike Prime in calm tone, Nova-Strike Prime "He is a Prisoner of Optimus. We can interrogate him for valuable information on M.E.C.H. and their possible plans for us and our allies to stop them." M.E.C.H. Con trooper in a calm dead tone to all present in the Autobot base, M.E.C.H. Con trooper "I Highly doubt that Autobot Scum,(with that statement the M.E.C.H. Con trooper cracked his neck to the right and after a few seconds he began to compulsion and shock.) All hail Nemesis-Striker." After that statement he collapsed on the floor of the Autobot base. Ultra-Aid came up to the M.E.C.H. Con trooper that collapsed and scanned him and after a few seconds in a sad and calm tone, Ultra-Aid "I afraid we won't be able to interrogate him for valuable information on M.E.C.H. and their possible plans." Optimus Prime in a curious and calm tone, Optimus Prime "Why is that June?" Ultra-Aid "Because he's dead."

Nova-Strike Prime in a calm tone, Nova-Strike Prime "It would seem that he has committed suicide to stop us from get the information we needed. I can only hope that Aries don't get caught, tortured for information and finally killed." Optimus Prime "I share our thoughts as well Jack." Ryu Senshi in a calm and optimism tone, Ryu Senshi "If he's able to remember the training we taught him he'll be fine. For the love of Primus you guys don't be downers." All Present couldn't help but let lip a smile and find it cute at what Ryu Senshi said. Nova-Strike Prime "This is the only the begin of a larger conflict Miko between US, the Decepticons and M.E.C.H. I hope your right for Aries Miko he's going to need."

* * *

*M.E.C.H. Stands for Mechanical Engineering Cybernetic Humans.

*Lighting-Spear is a former U.S. Special forces Operative and Human Justin King who was captured and transformed into a Cybertronian/Transformer by M.E.C.H. scientists and engineers.

*Nova-Strike Prime is formerly Team Prime's Human ally Jackson 'Jack' Darby.

*Shadow-Hunter is formerly Jack Darby's childhood friend and High school rival High school: Vince Jones and now is an Autobot Ariel flyer.

*Serenity is formerly Jack Darby's High school crush: Sierra Michelson and now is an Autobot Ariel flyer.

*Hardwire is formerly the Human computer expert and hacker: Rafael Esquivel.

*Ryu Senshi is formerly Team Prime's Human communication's expert: Miko Nakatia.

*Ultra-Aid is formerly Team Prime's Human nurse and Medical specialist: June Darby and the mother of Jackson 'Jack' Darby.


End file.
